Lost in the Uncharted Lands: Volume I
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: Based on the story by Codecrash; Ben Tennyson and his loyal counterpart are stranded in a world where all political parties are at war. Along the way, he makes great friends, and dangerous enemies, will he ever find a way to get back home?
1. A New World

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ALSO, THIS FIC IS BASED ON THE STORY BY CODECRASH! THIS WAS NOT MY ORIGINAL IDEA. GIVE HIM THE CREDIT.**

_Yo' what up my fellow readers! This is the new and improved, Mr. Raleigh D kicking up a new story for all of ya, and boy is it going to be good! I hope you all enjoy this treat, because this is going to be a doosy! Wait, why did i say doosy? Do they even say doosy anymore? Man I'm old! LOL!_

_Please leave your reviews, they are wonderously appreciated, so sit back and enjoy the fic!_

_Toph: Oh just start the friggin fic already! Jesus!_

_Mr. Raleigh D. Alright, dang! No more candy for you!_

* * *

**Lost in Uncharted Lands: Volume I**

by

_**Mr. Raleigh D.**_

* * *

**I: A New World**

_"The United States had declared a state of emergency!" yelled an anchor man. The nation's capital was under attack by an unseen force never before witnessed; there is another clip of the footage showing rouge star fleets advancing north to the Canadian border, they attack and destroy the city of Ottawa, killing millions. _

_In the nekst clip, refugees by the U.S-Meksican border move south. _

_"Just in the past 78 hours of this crisis, refugees flood the border..."_

_"In Austria, armored beings fall from the fleet and land on the ground unscathed, shooting everyone and everything on sight._

_"We are hearing from the President of the United States is threatening to engage the football..."_

_Mass mayhem roll the streets; conventional warfare spews out of control..._

_"A secret cult called the Plumbers are deemed to be a Public Enemy!" said a Chinese Prime Minister._

_"Everyone wants to know...where is Ben Tennyson!"_

_A nuclear bomb erupts from the Persian Gulf._

_Static._

* * *

"Ben? Ben? Are you awake? Ben?" asked a British voice.

A boy had begun to open up his eyes and moan. His vision, a blur. Everything was alien until his sight clarified again. He was in a meadow, a quiet one at that. He looked around, curious of where he is - until he heard that voice again.

"Ben?"

He turned around to see a man smiling who wore a lab attire, and a pair of goggles. It was the man Ben recognised as...

"Professor Paradox?" Ben said in disbelief.

"In the flesh well aren't I?" the Professor shared a laugh, "Gumball?"

"No thanks," Ben shared a small chuckle, "W-where am I?"

"In another universe," the Professor said casually.

Ben tried to pretend that he didn't hear that. "I'm in a where now?" he asked.

"In another universe. Earth Mach 2, should I spell it out for you?" he asked in a joking manner.

"What!" Ben exclaimed, "I'm in another universe?"

"I'm afraid so," said Paradox, "For a matter a fact, a special world I migh add."

"A special world?" Ben was confused.

"Ben this world is vastly differennt between you and I. Of course the skies and the grass are the same, but beyond that, this is a total different planet. Just imagine looking at your self in the mirror. When you look at it, what do you see?" he asked.

"Me?" I asked.

Paradox sighed and then chuckled as he smiled at the clueless Ben, "No, it's the opposite you. The alternate you. The you that redefines the shape of cosmology and the universe all the same. Because when you look at yourself in the mirror, you don't see you, you see the world that is vastly different from your own, it's like seeing California backwards. That explains why whenever you look at yourself in the mirror, you see the number 10 on your jacket on the opposite end. This is why when they say when you look at your self through the glass, you only see a reflection, not an exact copy."

"Again, WHAT!"

Paradox continued. "You see in this world, this world suffers 100 years of warfare. Families were seperated, nations had been divided, leaders had been corrupted by one source."

"And that source is?"

"That is not my place to tell you, Ben," said the Professor, "My only purpose is to show you."

"Show me what?" Ben asked, getting up, "What is it that I need to know?"

"Your answers will soon be answered, in time," said the Professor.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like fighting in the distance. Instinctively he turned to see where it was coming from. Then remembering he had more important things to deal with he instantly turned back to Paradox only to find the time travelling immortal was gone.

"Man, I hate it when he does that," he bellowed up to the heavens.

With no reply whatsoever from the immortal scientist Ben hung his head in silent defeat. Ship turned towards the sounds of the fighting and then back to his owner.

"Ship?" he asked.

Ben sighed heavily. "Yeah yeah, I know we're going," he then looked at his arm that bore the Ultimatrix, "I just hope that we pick the right side..

Quickly Ship jumped off Ben's shoulder and transformed into a heavily armed, overly powerful looking motorcycle.

"Ship!" he said eagerly.

Ben smiled and nodded as he got on his newly formed friend. Ship created a helmet for his new owner. Gripping the handle bars he revved the engine. If there was one thing the duo had learned in their past adventures, it was that where there was fighting there was usually people who needed help.

"Well Ship, new world, old rules, the same story," he said.

"Ship," Ship said agreeing.

"Well then, It's hero time!" he said, and with that the duo drove off.

...

Driving aimlessly through the meadows, Ben could sense that he was getting lost. The world was so big and so strange. It was like nothing alive but the trees around him was here. There was nothing for miles; it had been several hours and nothing came up - until he saw a small village up ahead. And what comes with the village? - People!

Ben swerved and pulled on the brakes to see the sight.

The village was small, but it was not that fancy. The village also held flags, flags that belonged to a bessare nation. The flags were coated in a black tint with a seal of a fire emblem on the center encircled by a black ring.

"Where am I?" Ben asked.

"Ship?" Ship answered with a hint of confusion.

"You're funny," Ben giggled, "I don't how how these people will be welcoming to a stranger like me."

"Ship," Ship said.

"Yeah, you're right, it won't hurt to try now would it?" Ben asked, "But we can't go into town like this. We don't want to create any negative attention."

...

At the market place, Ben was walking nonchalantly touring around the village. No one gave Ben any notice - well minus a few who stared curiously at Ben's attire of clothing. It was enough to make Ben comfortible.

"Well, only a few eyes, but at least it worked," Ben said.

"Ship," Ship replied with a nod.

Finally, after a long day of walking around confused, famished, and parched, he stopped by a tea center in the village's center.

"Well, it's no Mr. Smoothies but it has to do...right?" Ben asked worriedly. Ship only shrugged.

In the Tea Shop, it was empty! It's like the epitome of a small business, according to Ben. Ben looked around, curious. He saw tea bags, after tea bags, ater tea bags. It was endless queue of tea bags.

"Excuse me?" asked a young woman sitting by the counter, "May I help you?"

"Yes," Ben said genuinely, "I was hoping if you can tell me where I am? Some drinks? and some food if you got some?" he asked, ignorantly knowing that he didn't have any money of value in this strange land. So instead, he showed her two pennies, a nickle, two quarters, and lint.

Ship moaned. Ben was aghast, and yet relieved that the woman hadn't freaked out about Ship. That was a rarity.

"Well you are in Yon Rha's Village, Southern Fire Nation; I have some herbal tea fresh from the Earth Kingdom, and I don't have any food to give, sorry," she said.

"That's okay, and - whoa, where am I?" Ben asked.

"Yon Rha's Village..."

"No, the other one."

"Southern Fire Nation?"

"I'm sorry if I'm acting rude but..."

"Go ahead, opinions are welcome," said the young woman, "Well, most anyway."

"Thanks," Ben began, "Who in the hell will name their country Fire Nation? It's like naming a land Air Land, or Earth Kingdom, or..."

"Both exist," she pointed out.

"Earth Kingdom? Air Land?" Ben asked, "What's next, Waterville?"

The woman snickers, "Perhaps," she said.

"Wow, just wow," said Ben, "I blame the Internet. Anyway, how much is this going to be?"

"Oh no, you're free. It's a slow buisness anyway," she said.

"Oh cool!" Ben said, the woman laughed again, putting his loose change away, "Say what's your name?"

"Ursa," she said, "It's nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Ursa," said Ben, "You have a good day." Ben prepared to leave with the cup of tea in his hands.

"You too, stranger," She said, "but wait, I didn't catch your name."

"You can call me, Ben," Ben said as he left.

Ursa smiled.

...

Meanwhile off the coast of the small island, a Fire Nation airship was levitating down to the shores.

In the main control room stood a sadistic princess, a hyperative young woman, and a gray-looking young woman each stare at the island with disinterest.

"I can't believe we are forced to go to this island while Zuko get to stay in the Fire Nation Capital to help his father with the military," Mai complained.

"As much as I hate it," Azula began, "it's father we're talking about. All we have to do is to ensure the people are loyal to the Fire Lord and then we are gone, it's just as simple as that - but, if we do see some one rebelling, it won't hurt to burn their hearts from the inside," she said with a sadistic smile.

"You might be right," Ty Lee said, "It'll be very quick, we might even have a good time!" she said.

"Do you ever get tired?" Mai asked the jovial Ty Lee.

...

Meanwhile, Ben was by a Blacksmith Shop sipping on his tea, he had to admit, the tea quickly quenched his thirst, not only that, but it tasted pretty sweet and dignifying. He had to go back to that tea shop more often! Even with that, iot didn't satisfied his boredom. The village was too quiet. He wasn't used to that - something he hadn't expirienced for a long time since the day he found the Omnitrix on that fateful summer evening.

"Well Ship, we came where we asked for...well sort of," Ben said with his stomach growling, "Well, in away we go, huh buddy?"

"Ship," said Ship as he morphed back into the motorcycle. Just before Ben drove off, he heard a little boy squirming; the boy was being held against his will against a Fire Nation soldier. Despite all the rules he had laid out when it ciomes to intervening in foreign affairs, especially like this, normally, he'll let the local police handle it, or if it's not the case, then he'll intervene, but that was a rarity, and also his grandfather was not here, not only that, he was in a world he was not too familiar with.

So what does a hero have to do to make other's feel safe?

Ben got off of the motorcycle and approached towards thug.

"Hey!" Ben yelled.

The soldier looked at the boy that called him over. The boy wore a green jacket with the number 10 emblemised to the left, a black shirt, blue jeans, and some sneakers. The boy also had emerald-green eyes, brown hair with a strong, physical stature.

Ben scowled at the Fire Nation soldier before him. The solider was pretty big, and slightly taller than Ben. He had facial hair all around, and he looked like he was not armed. This gave Ben some advantage, but his cockiness would be his downfall for what was about to come.

"Step away from that kid!" Ben yelled.

"And who do you think you are? Prince Zuko?" the soldier teased.

"No, and I have no idea who this '_Zuko_' is, but all I know is that you're gouing to have your butt wooped!" Ben said in his fighting stance.

The kid looked at the kid as if he had lost his damn mind.

Soon, other villagers (a few) came out to witniss the showdown. The villagers all looked at Ben as if he was a looney. This was a Fire Nation soldier, a trained adversary working for the Fire Lord - not only that, but most of the soldiers of the Fire Nation are very lethal.

"Oh so you're threatening me?" the soldier asked, if offended.

"Does a cat meow?" Ben asked with a smug smile across his face. That earned him a few laughs from the villagers. This irritated the soldier.

"This kid is an Earth-dwelling scum!"

"And by the immortal words of this finger," Ben said giving the soldier the middle finger, "I don't give a damn."

The soldier's face reddened with anger and rage.

"You will regret that you ever said that...or say anything," said the soldier getting into his pose.

"Come on pedo-man, I'm ready to kick your..." Then from out of nowhere, Ben was aghast to see this soldier forming fire from his very fist. The fire was builsing up from his palms.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ben said.

"Scared yet?" the soldier laughed heartily, looking at the shocked look at the young boy's face.

"I'll give it to you, I didn't see that coming," Ben said, "But I've seen better."

The soldier's eyes twitched angrily. Enraged he began to send a frensy of flames at him.

"DIE!" yelled the man. The villagers all scurry back to their homes. Ben dodged most of the man's attacks. The soldier chases after him. Ship reformed itself back into it';s natural state as it follows it's owner.

"Ship?"

"I don't know Ship," said Ben, panting, "There was no warning that a man can go Heatblast without - well going Heatblast!"

"Ship?" Ship asked.

"A man - well take a look!" Ben directed Ship's face to the man who was engulfed in fire, and yet seems to be fine!

"And here you are with the tough talk, not talking now huh?" the soldier asked.

"In all actuality, I had to drag you out of the village for my techniques," said Ben.

"You mean the one on how I'm going to roast you?" the man asked.

"No," Ben said, "It means, when I have to fight fire, you fight fire, with fire!" Ben said activating the Ultimatrix, selecting the dial on his playlist and then pressing the faceplate. Just before the soldier blasts Ben to kingdom come, he was blinded by a surge of emerald-green light and when the light died down, standing by his place was a charcoal-magma alien, an alien he bellowed...

**"HEATBLAST!" **Ben yelled.

Unlike Ben's aghasted state, the soldier was dumbstruck. He was speechless. Beggining not to care, he chuckled.

"So you can combust yourself on fire, so what," the soldier said.

"So what?" Heatblast smiled at the man's ignorance, "Skeptical? Come at me bro!"

Taking advantage of the man's anger, the soldier moved in and gave a barrade of fire balls at Heatblast. After he was done, he chuckled as he looked at the smoke ahead of him.

"Not so tough when you dead!" said the man.

"Then that means you are one sad pig," Heatblast said smiling smugly, this time supercharged. The man shook and shot one more fire ball at the firey being - only for the fire ball to be absorbed.

"Scared yet?" Heatblast said with a smug smile.

"You're-y-y-you-re?"

"A hero? That's what I do," said Heatblast advancing towards the man and giving him a menacing punch to the face.

The man was slapped to a building; he was knocked unconcious.

After the Ultimatrix timed out, the villagers gathered around Ben and celebrated. The boy that Ben saved went to a fanboyish state.

"Who are you?" asked a merchant.

"Call me Ben 10!" Ben said.

The villagers chanted his name.

...

Over at the docks, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were taken ablase by the sounds of laughter and cheering. Azula glared at this.

"Is that cheering? It's not the national holiday now is it?" Mai asked curiously.

Then suddenly, a sick sadistic smile appeared across Azula's face.

"He's here," she said.

"Who's here?" Ty Lee asked, a little clueless as usual.

"The Avatar," said Azula.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_This took me days and hours for me to complete! Days and hours! Anyway, how'd you guys like it? I hope it's satisfying! Anyway, as for you native readers for the original story by Codecrash, you might have noticed a few changes. Like letting Ben keep the watch! _

_Stay tuned for the nekst chapter! Until then, I love you like a play cousin, this is Mr. Raleigh D signing out!_

**Peace!**


	2. The Villagers

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ALSO THIS FIC IS BASED OFF OF CODECRASH'S STORY.**

* * *

**II: The Villagers**

Ben was at the same Tea Shop where he left, this time instead of being empty, it was filled with potential customers all here to see Ben. Those who saw Heatblast were curious unto how Ben combusts himself on fire without having to bend, according to some. There were a few who were pretty afraid of Ben. However, a few potential firebending villagers gathered around Ben mostly on what he could do. But the one thing that came up to a few people was, where'd the green light come from? And also, where did _he_ come from?

Ben was flattered to have all this attention around him. Thankfully, Ship had transformed into a steampunk-like watch; he clasped onto Ben's arm. Ursa was shocked to see all these people gathering around her shop, buying and paying for the items the store had. Ursa waved to Ben as she was flooded by customers who were paying for the tea.

"So how'd you combust your entire body on fire?" one villager asked.

"Um, I got it from my grandmother?" Ben lied.

"That's a pretty rare gift for any firebender to combust their body on fire like that," said another man.

"How rare?" Ben asked, though there was another question that's been plaguing him for quite sometime. Who and what are firebenders? Ben knew if he asked this, it'll raise suspicion in the community. So his best bet was to listen.

"Very rare!" said a man.

"I must be valuable," Ben said.

"Say where'd you from stranger?" asked the boy Ben saved earlier.

"A far away place," Ben said.

"Is it somewhere exotic like Ember Island or Shu Jin?" asked the boy.

Ben was stumped. "I barely passed with a C in Geography Class, can you remind me where on Earth, if this is Earth, are those places are?" Ben asked.

"Fire Nation," the villagers said in unison.

"Figures," Ben said.

They shared a laugh.

"Are you with the Avatar?" the boy asked.

Ben slumped and had furrowed look across his face.

"The who?"

"The Avatar!" the boy repeated.

"What's an Avatar?" Ben asked.

The villagers also have furrowed looks across their faces. This stranger who happens to be a firebender don't know or never even heard of an Avatar.

An elderly man spoke, "Is you looking for de Avatar?"

"No? Just ignorant," Ben said.

"Hmph," the old man just left it at that. He began to educate Ben about the Avatar, "The Avatar is a very powerful being who can control the four elements: earth, fire, air, and water without fail. It was their sole duty to ensure the world is in balance."

"So what happened to them?" Ben asked.

"He just disappeared," said the old man. The others nodded. Ben began to suspect that they know something that not even he was aware of. They all looked very frightened; Ben was suspicious.

"Just disappeared, and after 100 years, he has returned," said the old man.

"Really? After...wait hold up!" Ben paused and thought for a good two minutes, "100 years? You mean like over a century?"

"Well what do you think '100 years' mean?" the old man shared a laugh at the dimwitted Ben.

"Well _sorry_," Ben mocked. They all shared a laugh; Ben however, even though he enjoyed their company thought about what the man said about the mysterious Avatar.

...

After a few more drinks, Ben left the shop waving goodbye to all the good folks who supported him. He never thought that he would make friends in this strange land, better yet allies. Though he was cautious not to get in any firebender's bad side as one of them mentioned that most firebenders tend to be direct serial killers and that they are very fast with their hands and the like. Ben made a promise to not cross into anymore firebender - or any benders for that matter.

He got on to his motorcycle and decided to ride to the docks to follow the sea to new cities.

On his way to the docks, he noticed that there was a Fire Nation air ship sitting by the docks. His first guess was that it was a battleship through the design and that it was full of Fire Nation soldiers who can coincidentally - firebend.

Sadly, Ben had no idea where to go, if he goes back, it'll be the endless sight of trees and rocks, he'll be driving for weeks on end to find another civilization outside of this one - or worse bump into a random animal that might swiftly kill him on sight. So his best bet was to not cause any trouble.

...

At the docks, Ben swerved and pulled on the brakes. He witnessed a very quorum of soldiers guarding three young women.

"_This should be easy_," Ben thought.

"Ship?" Ship warned.

"Don't worry Ship, what could go wrong?" Ben asked, now remembering why he said, "Why did I just say that?" he sighed, "I just hope that this universe is tamer with this phrase than my own." Ben drove into the harbor carefully, watching in all directions.

Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula were preparing to depart after Azula gave the soldiers specific instructions on what to do while they are gone.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" said the second soldier.

"But wait, Princess," said the soldier who had the bruised eye, and the burnt arm. The man who threatened the boy's life until _he _intervened, "What about the rogue firebender?"

"What rouge firebender, soldier?" Ty Lee asked.

"Do you mean my brother?" Azula questioned.

"No!" the man yelled, until a blue fireball nearly hit him.

"You shall not yell at the three of us," Azula demanded, "We are your rulers and Gods, you should treat us with more respect, or else that bruise in your eye will be the last thing you should worry about."

"Okay," the man said, "The man, this boy can combust his entire body on fire in a mist of emerald green light. He calls himself Heatblast. He was covered in magma and dark charcoal. He has fire as eyes. FIRE AS EYES!" He was on his knees in a pleading gesture. Azula smiled, "Please, this guy is unlike any firebender known to man. He may be an adversary to the Avatar!"

"He _might_?" Azula questioned, "He is. Any Firebender who attacks a Fire Nation soldier without mercy is either a clear adversary to the Avatar or was influenced in some way.

"So what are you proposing you do?" the man asked.

"What do you think?" Azula asked. Suddenly, they hear a revving Motorcycle from nearby. The man was aghast, shaken even. Ty Lee had a furrowed look across her face, Mai had her same look.

"It's him!" the man pointed, "It's him!"

"How do you know?" Ty Lee asked, "He looks kinda cute!"

Everyone slowly looked at Ty Lee as if she had lost he damn mind.

"What? I'm not lying!" Ty Lee said.

Ben then got off of his motorcycle to see a few soldiers and three young women. Ben took a good look at them before speaking.

"Let me guess," Ben said, "Firebenders?"

"And who are you?" Azula asked directly.

"It's him! The Heatblast-Guy!" the soldier said shakingly.

"You snitched on me? So not cool!" Ben complained.

"So you must be the Heatblast guy," Mai said.

"The one and only," Ben said in his cocky stance, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh very bad," Azula said getting into her fighting stance, "You see, we have a rule, if a peasant ever harms a soldier in the Fire Nation, the civilian must be killed on sight."

"Man you guys are so messed up!" Ben critiqued, "He grabbed a boy and shoved him to the ground because he was an '_Earth Scum_'."

"He was an Earth Scum! He's an Earthbender!" the soldier snapped.

"So you must be influenced by the Avatar," Mai pointed out.

"You're darn right! He's one of those brats!" the soldier yelled.

"Is that so?" Azula said with a sick grin across her face. Ty Lee got into her stance.

"What's with you guys?" Ben asked, "He's an Earthbender, whatever that is, so what?"

This triggered a sense of anger in Azula's psyche.

"So what? I'll show you so what!" she snapped. Her hands immediately combusts into flames, hazel, blue flames.

Ty Lee got into her fighting stance, locking her eyes on Ben, and Mai pulled out her knives.

"Okay this is going to be fun!" Ben rolled up his sleeves revealing the Ultimatrix. Taking this as a threat, Ty Lee launched in and began to give Ben a swarm of punches and kicks, trying to block his chi. Mai threw her knives at Ben, which he dodged, barely, and Azula was building up her flames to launch at Ben. Ben was overpowered by the two ladies fighting him, Ben was bruised by Ty Lee; he dodged some of her moves, but she was too fast for him to handle. He'll give her this, she was pretty agile.

Ship who was in motorcycle mode, reshaped itself and transformed into a plasma cannon in between them.

"SHIP!" Ship said angrily as he shot a warning blast at them. Azula, who was by now finished building up her chi began to advance towards Ben. Ship was about to fire until Ben jumped over his mechanical friend with the hologram standing on the faceplate, arm raised ready to use the watch for defense.

"It's hero time!" Ben yelled.

From there, Ben slapped the dial down.

...

In his veins, a green energy ball races through his veins. Ben began to transform rapidly; he curled up into a ball as his feet stretched out, denumbering his toes to that of a bird, his head began to resemble that of a fly. He retained his eye color, however he grew a dark blue cloak, and had a voice that can shudder the Grim Reaper. On his chest was an emblemized badge that had a black circle with a green hourglass on the center.

...

"**BIG CHILL**!" said Ben's new form. Before the three women could move in for the attack, Ben slapped the Ultimatrix one more time. This time purple rings engulfed Big Chill, he had a firey appearance, that was the only thing that changed.

"**ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!**" Ultimate Big Chill yelled in a grave tone in his voice. If Ultimate Big Chill had a mouth, he would have smirked at the dumbstruck expressions across everyone's face.

"Are we fighting a spirit?" Ty Lee asked, a little terrified.

"Ready to give up?" Ultimate Big Chill asked, "Or are you going to glorify me to death?"

This pissed off Azula even more, "Kill him!"

The Fire Nation soldiers moved in and barraged Ben with a frenzy of fire balls, Ultimate Big Chill just stood there. Azula had her arms folded, thinking that the boy was suicidal.

Ultimate Big Chill took advantage of Azula's pride against her, he simply turned intangible; the fire balls went through him, and instead of the fire passing through, the fire turned into gas.

"Ice beats fire, I win," Ultimate Big Chill said with a smug.

Azula was aghast, she then turned to the soldier that informed him.

"I thought that he was a fire bender!" yelled Azula.

"He is...I think," said the soldier.

"You want fire? All you have to do was just ash," Ultimate Big Chill giggled with his own pun. This earned him to have Ty Lee giggle a little with his wry joke. Azula glared at Ty Lee.

Ultimate Big Chill still fought against the small band of soldiers, sighing and not wanting any time to be wasted, Azula and her posse moved in for the kill - until...

Ultimate Big Chill exhaled a stream of fire at the soldiers. Instinctively, the soldiers created a firey shield to block foreign firey attacks, but...

The fire froze both the shield and the soldiers. Mai was the first person to stop and withdraw.

Azula blinked.

"What...?"

"Fire so cold it burns," Ultimate Big Chill smirked.

"Are you making fun of me?" Azula yelled.

"Does a cat meow?" Ultimate Big Chill teased, enjoying angering Azula.

In retaliation, Ty Lee advances towards Ultimate Big Chill, but when she lands a punch on Ultimate Big Chill's stomach, it phased right through; when she pulled it back, her arm was encased in ice. She backed away terrified.

"A punch? Really?" Ultimate Big Chill smirked.

"You'll pay for that!" Azula screamed angrily, creating a stream of electricity through her chi to her fingers.

"Let's see how cocky you get if you get shocked by..." Azula shot a huge voltage of electricity straight at Ultimate Big Chill, "LIGHTNING!"

Ultimate Big Chill dodged the lightning. Now he could just stay as Ultimate Big Chill, but he want to go for something else.

"Electricity? Hmph, okay!" Ultimate Big Chill said, "I can play that game."

And with a swift agile jump, Ben transformed again.

In a flash of green light, standing in Ultimate Big Chill's place was a sentient dry cell alien he yelled...

"Buzzshock!" Buzzshock flew over as he dodged Azula's lightning attacks and Mai's knives. However, when he did get hit by lightning, not only that he absorbed her, which irritated Azula to the core, but he made copies of himself.

"Nah-nah nah nah-nah," Buzzshock sang.

At a final attempt, Azula threw a high-voltage, electrical beam towards Buzzshock. The second Buzzshock jumped in and absorbed some more, blasting its own electrical blasts towards her, along the way destroying the Fire Nation air balloon with a boom. As it sank, Azula, not giving a care barraged Buzzshock so much that eventually she got tired. To finish it off, Buzzshock moved in for the "kill" until the soldier from earlier blasts Buzzshock from the sky, eventually draining his powers.

The second and third Buzzshocks dangerously moved in towards the soldier. They all dodge the man's attacks as they each produced their own electrical cells to blast the man to the ocean.

The Third Cell then precedes to attack Mai by redirecting her knives towards her. Mai dodged them in the nick of time, however was knocked unconscious by the second Buzzshock. Ty Lee tried to chi block them, but it proved to be challenging. Azula was going crazy, she had to admit, the guy was pretty fast.

Once the girls were exhausted from fighting, a surge of green light blinds them until they see the sight of a teenaged boy with the green jacket. Azula got up, shaking in anger. Ben, who by now the watch had to recharge had two choices: run or die. But then something came up. Just before Mai threw her knives at him, Azula halted him.

"Wait," she said, she then turned towards Ben, "You prove to be a worthy opponent, I'll give you that."

"What?" Ben was confused.

"It's not the first time where I lose," Azula said, "But when I do come back, I'm always one step ahead."

Ben knew what kinda trap he was in, even if he tries to find a way out, psychologically, Azula would always piece together on what Ben was going to do. He was playing a dangerous game, but albeit, he could just transform into one of his brainy aliens, but knowing the watch too well, the chances of the watch getting his selection correctly was pretty slim.

"What game are you playing?" Ben asked. Ship charged itself and aimed it at the three young women. Ben was happy that Ship was on his side. He had a dangerous look across his face, one to which even Mai blinked, "Please answer carefully."

"No game, just a proposal," Azula said.

"What proposal?" Ben asked.

Azula had to think fast; she could guess that Ben was for justice, that's all she knew. He rescued an Earthbender, that was enough, not only that, but he proved to be a worthy opponent that may potentially get her the Avatar to please her father. So to ensure, she had to play the devil's advocate, case in point: using Ben's sense of justice to her advantage.

"A proposal to restore peace to the world," Azula said, "You see, the world is at war and we are losing a great deal. A demon had been reawaken to the world, killing innocence. And all these people who support these demons are hurting the world, hurting the nation. If you join us, peace will be restored; but if you don't, the world will crumble in ash faster than you can blink."

"A demon?" Ben asked.

Ship was calming down. Azula had Ben at checkmate. Mai and Ty Lee were not surprised at Azula's manipulation techniques, but they were surprised on how easily Ben was able to be manipulated, and after the abuse they went through, trying to convince Ben seemed like a challenge. All they had to do is twist their words and rearrange for Ben to join their regime. Ben was strong and strategic when it came to battle, but when it comes to the persuasion of the opposite gender, and also rank, Ben could be defeated without landing a punch.

"What do you say?" Azula asked.

"If the world is in trouble, why can't I say no?" Ben said, shaking her hand, however Azula also noticed that Ben didn't trust her. But she knew what she was doing, trust had to be earned, "But any screw ups..."

"Since when do I screw up?" Azula teased, grinning dangerously.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hi there people of the Internet! I know that by now you guys are typing away! Typing away to Valhalla to what had happened. Well, I'm all for opinions. Now, I know its been a while since I saw "Avatar: The Last Airbender", the reason was because of the movie that came out in 2010. It ruined it for me. *shudder*. Also I heard that the sequel had been confirmed, the title, "The Last Airbender Part 2: Crossroads to Destiny is scary. I just hope it's an improvement to the first, curse my optimism.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...

**Peace!**


	3. The Unwelcomed Guest

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT THE RIGHTS FOR BEN 10 OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGTHFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

**III: The Unwelcomed Guest**

Flying to the island was a flying bison named Appa who carried four special kids. One of them was the Avatar who was the last of his kind, Aang. The four headed to the nearest island to rest since several miles can take out a lot for the flying bison.

"We're headed to Yon Rha's Village out of all places in the Fire Nation?" Sokka complained.

"For a little while," Aang said, "Besides, Appa needs his rest."

Sokka was about to protest, but knowing Aang, once his mind was made up, there was no going back. Katara felt a little uneasy, the very name of it made her to cringe. But Appa did feel pretty drowsy, and he did need his rest, so it wouldn't hurt to land for a little while. Katara was about to ask Aang about his decision, but fought against it. She came armored up with her bag of water for defense just in case anything happened.

When they landed by the docks, they noticed a few mild damages. Did a fight commenced here?

"Look!" Sokka pointed to a small tower of ice, steadily thawing in the sun, "An ice tower!"

"A waterbender was here?" Katara noticed. Aang was also curious. There were a few burn marks here and there. There biggest guess was that there was a struggle between the mysterious waterbender and the Fire Nation soldiers; but the one thing that gave it away was a pattern of electrical scorch marks from the dock boards.

"Azula," Katara growled.

"Azula was here? That's never good," Toph added.

"We know who the culprit is," Sokka said, "But the main reason we all want to know is that why would she be here?"

"Trying to catch Aang, duh!" Toph told.

"But why?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Aang said, he took his glimpse at the village, "But I do hope that someone in this village might know something to what went on here."

…

In the village, Aang, and the gang walked in the village from the entrance way to the village's center. By the time they reached to the east end, they came across an area where some of the buildings were destroyed. One building had a big nasty hole in it.

"So you must be the Avatar," said an old man.

Aang was spooked, he didn't know how the man knew, and he wore his headband to cover up the arrow. Everyone went into their stance to protect Aang, mainly Katara. The old placated his hands showing his disinterest of the Avatar.

"Don't bother to fight, a miracle had happened today," said the old man.

"What miracle?" Aang asked.

"A combustible man…"

"Whoa, Combustion Man was here? And he makes miracles?" Sokka asked, a bit confused. A sweatdrop slid down the man's face, annoyed.

"No, not _Combustion Man_. A man who firebended in a flash of green light, combusting his body on fire. He calls himself the Heatblast!" told the old man.

"Heatblast? Never heard of him," Sokka said.

"Who's Heatblast?" Toph asked.

"Aang have you ever heard of a spirit namely called, Heatblast?" Katara asked.

"Not too my knowledge," Aang said scratching his head in confusion. None of them ever heard of a firebender who can transform in a flash of emerald green light. However, things went surreal from here.

"The Heatblast was coated in mostly fire, he had those hellish firey eyes, his skin, mainly magma and charcoal, and some even believed that he came here from the depths of hell. However we were wrong. He saved an earthbender from that Fire Nation scum He then showed his face, it seemed strange – surreal even. Those clothes were very unworldly, I couldn't make it out. But the one thing that I will never forget was that badge he possessed."

"Let me guess it was a Fire Nation badge right?" Sokka ignorantly guessed.

The old man nodded. "The badge had a circular black body with a glowing, emerald-green hourglass on the center. He belonged to an unknown nation."

"Unknown?" this caught Toph's attention.

"Where'd he come from?" Aang asked.

"From a far away land, to how he explained," he said, "If you are planning to interrogate him, he was taken by the evil witch," he said.

"Azula," Katara said bitterly.

…

In the Fire Nation palace in Capital City, Ben was asleep in the royal bedroom. The room was massive, it had a lot of space, and the walls were filled with Fire Nation flags and pictures of the family line. Ben finally woke up; he was impressed on the incredible architectural design of it. Ben whistled at the sight. He panned around only to see a cheerful, energetic young woman. The young woman wore clothing that showed the majority of her mid section. She looked pretty appealing to most eyes. She had brown hair and brown eyes, big eyes to exact. She looked friendly, friendly enough to talk to. Ben blushed when he saw her breast nearly in front of his face. She wasn't too close, but close enough for him to slightly blush.

"Hi there!" she said.

"Hi – wait…" That is when it came clear to him; this girl was one of the girls that tried to kill him! Ben jumped and rose his arm, triggering the activation of his Ultimatrix; a hologram of a dinosaur appeared. Ty Lee also jumped at the hologram.

"How'd – never mind, Azula want you for…"

"Wants me for what?" Ben asked, not rusting her.

"…to meet her at the throne room," Ty Lee had to choose her words carefully. She knew that at any moment, Ben would wake up and try to put the hurt on them. And plus after her experience with Ultimate Big Chill and Buzzshock it proved to be lethal. Her arm was frozen for Pete sake! She cringed in fear a little bit. Ben was also cautious; during their battle, Ben knew that Ty Lee was looking for direct pressure points. It was a good thing that he transformed to Ultimate Big Chill, because if he had transformed into a tangible alien, his chances of winning would be slim, so in conclusion, he was more afraid of her as she was afraid of him.

"Why?" Ben asked, calming down. The Ultimatrix went back to it's normal state, "Where's Ship?"

"Who?"

"Ship, my black and green dog. Where is he?" he asked.

"Uh…" Ty Lee couldn't answer. She has no idea who Ship was until Ship emerged from the blankets and tackled Ben. Ty Lee jumped again. She never saw anything like Ship before. Just before Ship turned around to lick Ben, he turned around and growled at Ty Lee.

Ben curiously looked at the girl, still keeping his guard high, he approaches her.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"Ty Lee of the FireNation," she said, calming down, "…and you?"

"Ben Tennyson," Ben said, "Who sent you to get me?"

"Azula."

…

Ty Lee and Ben walked in the hallway together, not saying a word.

"Ship?" Ship began.

"I don't know, Ship," Ben said, "We just have to wait until we get there."

As Ben talked to Ship, a curious Ty Lee looked at Ben's arm. The Ultimatrix sat there dormant, resting.

"What's that on your arm?" Ben asked, "I never seen a watch anything like this one."

"Oh it's called the Ultimatrix, it's the source of my power," said Ben.

"Oh, so that moth man…"

"You mean Big Chill? Yeah he's one of them," said Ben, "What about you? What do you possess?"

"Excuse me?" Ty Lee asked.

"Are you a firebender?" Ben asked cautiously, "Because one of your friends tried to kill me."

"Oh you mean Azula? Well, she's like that, and to answer your question, no. I'm one of the few who are not. Does that bother you?" Ben asked.

"Oh no," Be said with a smile, "I can't tell you how many times this thing hadn't worked right."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I had to use my head most of the time, or just dumb luck," Ben said.

"Me too!" Ty Lee squealed a little, "I have to use my head sometimes before I strike."

"Interesting," Ben said.

As they took a stroll in the massive hallway, Ben and Ty Lee talked all the way down until they reached the throne room. In Ben's eyes, it was massive. The throne was surrounded in fire. No one sat on the throne right now.

"This is the throne room," Ty Lee said.

Ben and Ship looked at the throne room with awe, each with their own individual dumbstruck looks.

"I see that you are intrigued," she noticed.

"This thing is just as massive as the Buckingham Palace," Ben said, "But on fire!"

"Ship!" Ship agreed.

"Well, Azula was supposed to be here…"

"Who's Azula?" Ben asked.

Um, the girl with the…" Ty Lee symbolized her two fingers to signify to that of Azula's.

"Got it," said Ben, "So what's her…"

"HEY!" yelled an angry voice.

Ben and Ty Lee immediately turned around to find an angry young man with a scar staining his eye. He wore menacing attire. His anger scarred the air surrounding him. Prince Zuko angrily glared at Ben.

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded.

Ben placated his hands.

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble," Ben said passively.

Without warning, Zuko threw a blazing wave at Ben, which thankfully he dodged. Ty Lee moved out of the wave just in time.

"Zuko, he's not an adversary to us! He's on our side!" Ty Lee told. Zuko ignored Ty Lee and chased after Ben. Nobody goes into the throne room without his father's consent. Nobody! Also, Zuko does not take trespassers well. He was willing to roast Ben. Ben ran as fats as he could to dodge every single one of Zuko's pryokinetic attacks. Ben swiftly hid behind a column, in which Zuko easily spotted him.

"Hey man, cool off!" Ben yelled.

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO COOL OFF!" Zuko roared a powerful firey beam at Ben, thankfully missing the throne; Zuko continued to throw fireballs at Ben.

Ty Lee came rushing into the battle to help her new acquaintance, but Zuko created a wall of fire to separate her from him trying to roast Ben.

"You don't know who you are fighting!" Ty Lee said.

"He's trespassing through my father's throne! Nobody trespasses nobody!" Zuko yelled.

Suddenly a green beam interrupts their conversation. Ship was transformed into a plasma cannon; this enraged Zuko more.

"What is your problem?" Ben asked.

"You're my problem, whoever you are! You don't trespass here!"

"I'm not trespassing man!" Ben argued, "Your friend here is giving me a tour. Why are you so angry at me? You could've said, hey you can't be here please leave. But you're throwing a dangerous temper tantrum from – I don't know! Cool down before I really hurt you dude," Ben warned.

"Are you threatening me peasant?" Zuko roared.

Ben sighed, "Since you need to cool off, I vote Big Chill!" Ben said with his arm raised, triggering the activation for the Ultimatrix. He slammed the dial down in a flash of green light, blinding Zuko and Ty Lee and when the light died down, standing by his place was an enraged tiger with two large claws growing from his middle knuckles and no tail. He had the Ultimatrix emblem on his solar perplex.

"RATH!" Rath yelled. Rath glared at the Ultimatrix crest, "Let me tell you something Ultimatrix, when Rath is sick of you not working right! It's not even funny anymore."

"You think because you transformed into your spirit you think I'm backing away?" Zuko asked arrogantly.

"Let me tell you something Prince Fire Breath, Rath has two rules, Rath puts fear into Rath's prey, and…Rath puts fear into Rath's prey!" And with that, Rath launched towards Zuko, rapidly dodging his attacks flawlessly and gives Zuko a powerful punch to the face slapping him from the throne room to the courtroom.

…

Mai was walking along with Azula by the courtyard. Azula felt no remorse as always about the capture of the earthbending boy Ben saved earlier. However, Mai felt pretty worried about you know who.

"Zuko had been feeling pretty off lately," Mai told.

"How could you guess?" Azula asked.

"He threatened the captain tat he will end him if he is late again. And whenever he looks at you, he feels even angrier than normal."

"That's boys for you," Azula said, "No, I'm sorry, that's Zuko for you, always angry at the world, even though the world has done no ill will to him. Just look at me, do you think that I'm worried?"

"Of course not," Mai said, "Because you are so perfect," she murmured.

Suddenly…

Zuko crashed through the wall with a strange tiger chasing after him. Ty Lee emerged from the wall. Azula did not flinch; she did at first, but after seeing the same emblem ion the creature's chest, she automatically knew who it was.

"Azula, Zuko is going to hurt our ally!" Ty Lee said with a fright.

"I know," said Azula.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Ty Lee asked.

"No," said Azula flatly, "Just enjoy the show."

Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula all watched as the fight commenced.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

_If this actually aired on Nickelodeon, I suspect a lot of Avatar fans will place a vote that Zuko is going to win; and for a lot of Ben 10 fans, they will bet that Ben is going to win. But in reality, who do you think is going to win? I don't want to say my say so because – just because!_

_Some of you actually thought that this is going to be a Ty Lee and a Ben Tennyson pairing. Well, I'm not sure about that, you just have to wait until the story progresses. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, they are always appreciated. _

**Peace!**


	4. Evermore

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE FANFIC BEN BENDER BY CODECRASH.**

* * *

**IV: Evermore**

Panting maniacally, Zuko glared at Rath. He got to his stance locking his superheated eyes at the tailess tiger.

"What's wrong Fire Man? Smoking already?" Rath insulted. This earned him a slight chuckle from Ty Lee and even Azula, heck even Mai cracked a smile. Zuko shot a quick glare at them.

"I'll give you smoking!" Zuko angrily dashing towards Rath. Rath smiled anticipatively.

"That's more like it!" Rath said dashing towards Zuko. The two combatants charged towards each other in terrifying speeds; Zuko ignited his heavily clenched fists as Rath roared pulling his massive fist with his extended claw, and then finally they clashed!

Zuko threw a series of fireballs at Rath; Rath quickly dodged them almost flawlessly. Seeing this, Zuko drop kicks a knifing wall of fire and finally sliced the air horizontally with a firey wave. Rath leaped over them, roaring a random battle cry and delivered a menacing punch towards Zuko face.

Zuko went flying, however that didn't stop him to soften landing. Zuko ignited his feet to slow down the fall. Zuko flew over towards the cocky Rath. As Rath charges towards the flying Zuko, Zuko forcibly unleashed a giant fire ball at Rath, one to which nothing alive would ever dodge.

BOOM!

The fire ball had directly hit Rath, most of the courtyard was in ruins. As smoke filled the air, Azula and her friends felt pretty sickened about what happened. The person to whom beaten them was destroyed by one lone fire ball. Azula was far the more disappointed.

"Well that was weak," Azula said, sighing.

Ship emerged from the ruins, seeing the destruction. He became worried.

"Ship?" Ship called for his owner.

"I thought the newcomer had a chance, well to a degree," Mai said.

Ty Lee sighed and shrugged, then she took a look at the worried Ship.

"What about his pet?" Ty Lee asked. This caught Ship's attention immediately, ready to fight anyone who participated in this barbaric showdown. Fearing for the worst, Ship took a stance.

"We keep it as a resourceful weapon to capture the Avatar," said Azula.

Meanwhile, an enraged, tiresome Zuko walks back to Azula to confront her and Ty Lee, until...

"Hey, Fire Prince!"

Just before everyone headed there way, everyone's eyes dilated to the size of bowling balls to Rath with his arms crossed with an annoyed look across his face. Not only that, but Rath barely if at all had signs of him being shoved, pushed, bruised or even burned. In fact, it almost looked like he hardly moved at all. Zuko got irritated quickly.

"How did he survive?" Mai asked with a dumbfounded look.

Azula's interest quickly grew! Rath took that blast like a champ! Zuko was even more surprised to see an annoyed look, like Rath was waiting for him.

"H-How are you even alive?" Zuko questioned.

"Let me tell you something, Fire Boy, no matter how many firey blast you launch at Rath, Rath will still kick your butt!"

Zuko got into Rath's face, enraged by the rude comment.

"What was that, feline?" Zuko growled.

"I should have said spank your butt, since you're just a baby in that big fleshy suit!" Rath said with a smile. Azula kinda giggled at Rath's comment. Mai was shocked to see Rath insulting Zuko straight up to his face with no remorse. Ty Lee had her mouth on the ground. She couldn't stop laughing at Rath's "mannerisms".

"You'll pay for that!" Zuko roared in anger as he threw an angry frenzy of combustible punches and kicks. Rath dodged and blocked most of Zuko's attacks.

"Ooh firey karate!" Rath began, "Can I call you Karate Man, Karate Man? Hey tell you what, Karate Man, I'll hold real still like a stack of boards so you can chop me in half with your combustible hands okay?"

"Shut up!" Zuko bellowed, mouth igniting in fire as well as his pulled back fist. Zuko went in for the kill, but Rath masterfully blocked Zuko's attacks.

"Hey Fire Boy, you wanna know the difference between me and a pile of boards? Boards don't hit back!" Rath yelled punching Zuko senselessy, beating him up, not giving him enough time for Zuko to defend himself; Rath slams Zuko senselessly like a rag doll. Zuko finally didged Rath's attachs, but just before Zuko could deliver the coup-de-grace, Rath simply grabbed Zuko's fist and crushed it, making the fire that was ignited to poof. He pulled Zuko to his face.

"Now, I'm mad," Rath said gravely, to end the fight quickly, Rath threw a menacing punch that echoed so loudly that even the remote islands miles away could hear it. Zuko was slapped to an adjacent wall, creating a large hole.

Azula was very impressed. Ben showed that he was a lot resourceful in battle. He did not back down even once! Ty Lee also admired him, she never seen a creature like Rath before. She hadn't laughed this hard since - ever! Even Mai admired Rath's mannerisms. They were off, but funny.

"Well played," Azula said, "I never thought that creature, whatever you call..."

Her conversation was interrupted by the familiar emerald green light, and when the light died down, stood the teenaged boy, Ben Tennyson.

"Rath," Ben told, "I call him Rath." Ben was still bitter towards Azula, he could sense something pretty off about her.

Azula easily noticed Ben's distrust in her, but gladly she didn't bring it up, for good reason.

"That was so amazing!" Ty Lee yelled, "You were like boom, bam, ahh! And your mannerisms are funny!"

"And how did you survive that blast anyway?" Mai asked, pretty curious. This hung over everybody's mind. Ben only answered answered with a shrug, "He's a toughie, that's all I can say," he said.

"But that blast alone is enough to blow someone off a roof," Ty Lee said, "How'd?"

"Hey, save for the questioning for my powers, all I want to know is that why you guys didn't help me?" Ben asked firmly.

"Because, we want to see..."

"How well to capture the Avatar," said Zuko, now conscious.

Ben sighed, "Dude, you're not tired already - and what's an Avatar?" he suddenly asked, "Oh wait, God, I'm sorry."

"Well before father throws a fit, we better get out of..."

"Got it!" Ben said from out of nowhere. Just before Azula could ask, Ben activated his Ultimatrix and slammed the dial, ultimately being engulfed in a layer of emerald green light, and when the light died down, standing in his place was a giant clock man with a Russian accent.

"Clockwork!" Clockwork said. Azula was amazed, yet curious on what this thing could do; however soon her question was soon answered when Clockwork's winder began to rapidly rotate engulfing the people in a lime green hue. Ty Lee was spooked, even Mai shared the same emotion, suddenly all around them, pieces of broken wood and burned sculptures were being placed back to their original positions, it's like the entire courtyard was being repaired, but in reality, this was not the case. Clockwork was setting the courtyard back to the way it was before Rath and Ben clashed.

After the courtyard was repaired, Clockwork transformed back into Ben.

"Whoa, that's interesting," said Azula.

"I know that look," Ty Lee said, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that he will be excellent to our group," Azula said. Zuko glared at Ben as the girls approaches him, each following Azula's agenda.

At the prison outside the palace, Prince Zuko walked up the stairs to a very special cell. At the cell, sitting there miserible was the former General Iroh of the Fire Nation. He was both sad and angry at his nephew. The one who was by his cell.

"Uncle," Zuko addressed, "A trespasser, a newcomer had arrived to our capital. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. He can transform into anything at will, any spirit. I don't know how, but uncle, I need your wisdom! What can I do?" Zuko begged.

Iroh slumped and looked at the ground. Silence was his only language. This irritated Zuko.

"Fine then, if you won't talk to me, or tell me who this guy is, then you can sit here and rot!" Zuko roared and stormed away. A lone tear slid down the old general's face.

...

Deep in the woods of Yon Rha's Village, miles away from town, Aang and his friends walked aimlessly through the fields. Apps was growing increasingly tired, letting the people know. On top of him, a strange lemur, Momo was sleeping. Once Appa collapsed, it was a sign that they needed a place to rest.

Aang petted the nose of his furry companion.

"It's okay buddy," he said, "We'll camp here until you regain your strength."

"Great, we're lost, tired, and possibly hungry!" Sokka complained, "Now what?"

"Sorry, Appa just needs his rest," Aang said.

"But the one thing that had been bothering me for the longest while is that remember the old man that told us of this mysterious stranger?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I remember the Heatblast guy!" Toph said.

"He said that he was captured by Azula, why? Why would Azula want someone like him?" Katara asked.

This made the team to slump a little. Why would Azula want someone like Heatblast. Because as it sounds, according to the old man that he was for justice, much like Aang.

As they talked it over, a loud rustle was heard from the bush. Toph automatically thanks to her earthbending vision, caught the stranger.

"Someone's in the bush!" Toph alerted. Everyone got into their stance. After Toph earthbended the ground to elevate, at their sight was a strangely dressed ninja man. He had nearly the colors of the Fire Nation, except for one difference. Just when Katara was about to strike the man, the man just disappeared.

Sokka's mouth dropped.

"What the world? Did the man just...dissapeared?" Suddenly...

A golden beam strikes Sokka, only to be blocked by Toph, however, the earth wall exploded as a result.

"Toph!" Aang yelled. He swooshed the surrounding air to hit him, but again dissapeared and then reappeared right in front of Aang. Aang counterattacked the man. Katara was about to make a hit, but the man dissapeared again and then reappeared in front of Katara giving her a lethal butterfly kick to the face, knocking her out. An enraged Aang threw a frenzy of earth peojectiles at the man; Sokka joined and threw his boomerang, they missed miserably.

Toph struggled to hit him for obvious reasons since she's blind, giving the mysterious man full advantage. She was determined to destroy the entire forest to get sat least one hit. Toph began to she'd a small tear.

However, Aang was spooked to see the man standing in mid air.

"Is he an airbender?" Sokka asked.

"Do I shoot energy balls?" Aang asked. Sokka had to think about that. As Toph was having a hard time trying to hit him, Aang flew on his glider to get him, only to see him dissapeared then reappear, this time with company. Both of them gave Aang a menacing punch to the face, grabbed his glider and ran away, before they left, one more soldier appeared from behind Sokka and knocked him out, while another threw an energy ball at Toph, knocking her out. Aang fell down like a Rick and slid down the forest floor like a tag down, uprooting a few trees.

Just before they left, Katara regained her consciousness and used her remaining strength to fight back.

"You're not going anywhere, whoever you are," Katara said with a dangerous tone in her voice.

One esoterica dissapeared again, but Katara was forced to use bloodbending to pull him out, just before the esoterica had a chance to fire an energy ball, Katara pulled him via bloodbending towards her and punched the guy's light's out.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_This entire chapter was written through my iPod, which was a chore. And before you ask, why did Katara use bloodbending, well why did Ben used Alien X twice? LOL! I think that this was my best chapter I've ever written so far. Yesterday night, I've came up with an outline that may help me, and thanks to Codecrash, this fanfic is going smoothly! Not only that, but I kinda went overboard with the fights, don't worry, they'll slow down, if not let me know._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	5. The Kindling Flame

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THIS FIC IS BASED ON THE FANFIC BEN "BEN BENDER" BY CODECRASH.**

* * *

**V: The Kindling Flame **

Katara grabbed the man in question and froze him to the neck down, restraining him. Once everybody regained their consciousness, their eyes were angrily locked on the Esoterica.

"Who are you?" Aang spoke first. A deep growl settled in and spewed out like a leaking, gluttonous mass. Sokka's eyes widened in terror, this phased Katara, and even Aang. They had no idea what or who they are dealing with.

"Release...me..." the Esoterica demanded, "Now!"

"First you tell us who sent you, and then we'll set you free," Aang said trying to keep his fear under control.

"Never," said the Esoterica, "I would rather have my aging flesh to rot in a morgue than to betray my master."

"What do you want from us?" Aang asked

"Aang, I may be blind, but I think he's..."

"Aang, will it be possible to enter the Avatar State to read his mind?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but it won't hurt to try," said Aang. Once he and the others turned around, they only saw a block of ice still sticking on the tree bark without the man trapped. He was gone.

"Where did he go?" Katara asked.

"Gone?" Aang was confused. How can a man just dissapeare without leaving a scratch on the ice. He was like a ninja hunting at night. He was there one minute and then gone the next.

"There's no sign of him struggling to break free!" Katara stated.

"This is weird," Sokka said, "Aang, did something like this happened before at your time?"

Aang was stumped.

...

Outside of the palace walls, the wielder of the Ultimatrix was taking an afternoon stroll with one of the FireNation's most powerful women. Most of Capital City's citizens were curiously eyeing on Ben. The male factor were pretty envious of Ben seeing Ty Lee endlessly eyeing on Ben.

"So Ben, where are you from?" Mai asked.

"Somewhere far away," Ben teased, "It's somewhere off the grid."

"You're from off the grid?" Ty Lee asked in shock. Ben began to worry about Ty Lee, haven't she asked him this hours ago?

"Yeah," he answered simply.

As Ben talked to the girls, Azula couldn't help but notice a watch-like gauntlet hugging on Ben's wrist. She never seen a watch of that design before, also his clothes did not match anything from the FireNation either.

"Say, green boy?" Azula began.

"It's Ben," he said a little annoyed.

"Whatever; you see I'm a bit curious, where did you get that strange coat from?" she asked, wanting to delve into Ben's past.

"Oh my cousin bought it for me for my 15th birthday," he said.

"From where?"

"A Tailor Shop," he said. Azula was a little stumped at the term, but soon let's it go. She wanted to know what kind of bender Ben is! Exactly what kind of bender was Ben? There were the airbenders, firebenders, earthbenders, and then the waterbenders. there were no bi-benders or animalbenders! So what was he? And what explained the green flash whenever he transforms? She wanted to ask so badly, but she doesn't want to rush it over.

But at the end of it all, Ben was full of surprises.

Zuko was by the marketplace in his usual prince attire. Zuko was taking a simple stroll after the beating he endured from Ben. He hated him, all he ever wanted to do was to see him burn, however part of him kind of respect him just a twitch. Ben did ease some of his pain away. His legs still hurts when he walks, though he'll tough it out. He always do, at least physically. He sat on the community bench moping in an endless cloudy thought.

Meanwhile with Ben, they make a turn for the market place, Mai saw Zuko. Zuko greeted her with a glare. Thankfully, Ben was too busy talking to Ty Lee and Azula to even bother Zuko.

"Why are with him?" Zuko asked, a little intimidated.

"Zuko, Ben is just another guy. I have no romantic feelings for him, so just relax," she said.

Zuko once again gave her a glare, he then preceded to remind her of the pain he endured; Mai argued that Ben was defending himself. Zuko began to have thoughts that she might be romantically involved. This irritated her. They began to have a heated argument.

Meanwhile, Ben finally saw Zuko; he was pretty ignorant on what was going on. "What's with this guy?" Ben asked. Zuko hated the shape shifter. He humiliated him right in front of his girlfriend. He thought that the necomer was up to no good, period.

Ben ignored it and faced Ty Lee, who was having another one of her fangirlisms. Azula analytically studied Ben and his posture. So far she found only little about him.

"So that tiger? Was he you, or..."

"He's me," Ben answered the analytical, but skeptic Azula, still remembering the two previous fights that had commenced. Azula still remembered the humiliation she had against Ben, as well as the others. She still hated him for that, but still she wanted Ben for her own sinnister plans. Ty Lee on the other hand was very cautious, though she was the only one to know Ben's powers. It's not like he planned to stay in this world! Ty Lee was also the only one besides Mai that gave him the benefit of the doubt. Azula had plans for the shapeshifter.

Ben couldn't grasp on what was up with Azula, whenever he was around her, she would just simply look at him analytically, as if to study him. Ben's distrust in her remained at the same level; she learned the one key thing to keep your pawn in your alliance, don't act the same day after day, hide and deny, but always play the part. She was pretty good in reading minds and know when to strike. However, she knew if she played any funny buisness, it would be like the docks all over again.

After Zuko finished arguing with his girlfriend, he walked a good distance away from Ben.

"So that creature is under your control?" Ty Lee asked, a bit intrigued.

"Sort of," Ben admitted, "Sometimes Rath goes off the handle."

Ty Lee and Ben giggled; Azula listened to everything the two were conversating.

"Curious?" Mai asked.

"Intrigued," Azula mused, "So this Rath is one of Tennyson's most ruthless spirits. It might be his most powerful."

"What makes you say that?" Mai asked.

"He battled Zuzu out of all people in the FireNation as if he was a worn-down rag doll, and also took us out with ease," Azula began, "There is more than what meets the eye."

"What are you getting at?" Mai asked.

"Tennyson still thinks that the Avatar is an evil god. Making it easier to erase Zuzu's crying."

Mai had her eyes wide open, but knowing Azula, she was already thirst for blood, but using a guy they barely know is very risky.

"You're going to use him to kill the Avatar?" Mai asked.

Azula sighed, "Ah, you're thinking too small," Azula said as they both walked away from Ty Lee and Ben who by then blocked them out.

Ben was amazed about Ty Lee and her adventures, especially the one where she dressed like a Kyoshi Warrior. Ben had no idea who they were until she explained to him. Ben slightly blushed at the idea of an all female elite group. Ty Lee smirked at Ben's goofiness. But then something troubled the young shapeshifter.

"Say, where's..."

"Azula?" Ty Lee looked around and saw no signs of both her or Mai. Zuko wasn't around either. He just sort of left.

"Well that's strange," said Ty Lee.

"You said it," Ben agreed, "Say, I don't want to sound too mean but..."

"Go ahead," Ty Lee permitted.

"Oh okay. You see, what is up with that other girl...Azula?" Ben asked.

"What about her?" Ty Lee asked, her tone becoming semi-serious.

"She seemed a little analytical of me. Wasn't she the one trying to kill me?" Ben asked.

"She's just like that...or I think," Ty Lee said, "She's the most beautiful girls in the world! - and don't forget powerful..."

Suddenly, a young family was being harrassed by a gang of firebenders. Stuff like this made Ty Lee a little angry inside. But thanks to society, she learned hat it was best not to gt involved with "common" matters. Ben on the other hand had another perspective.

"The Flames," Ty Lee sighed, "The reek of our kingdom."

As Ty Lee explained more about the gang, he became irritated. This place needed a hero.

"I'm going to teach these rougue firebenders a lesson," said Ben popping his knuckles.

Ty Lee immediately became excited to what was about to come. She was all elated, most of his transformations were pretty interesting, however, there was a downside. Eventually someone is going to piece together the vast plethora of aliens in his arsenal.

Just as one gang member was about to make a move, Ben stepped in with Ty Lee by his side.

"Well, well, look what we have here," said the gang leader smirking at Ben.

"It's hero time," Ben said his usual catchphrase by habit as he ran to the bullies with Ty Lee by his side, and then finally activating the Ultimatrix.

...

The former General Iroh sat in his prison cell doing intense pull ups, trying to lose weight. Outside of his cell two guards were guarding the war criminal, they would often make fun of him on how much of a "failure" he really was.

...

It was night time in the woods of Yon Rha's Village, everyone was pooped from fighting this one man. It would havs been easier to sleep indoors, but they had to stay away from the civilization as much as possible. There was a possibility that some rouge firebender would attack and kill them, and due to their tired conditions, it says enough, not after last time they went up against an elite firebender with little energy.

The Arctic air pressed up against their skin, the only heat source that was available to them was Appa's fur. Other than that, the area was bitterly cold.

Everyone was asleep, except for one earthbender. Toph was wide awake; the memory with her struggling to fight the esoterica was still fresh in her mind. She was a bit depressed until Sokka comforted her. She sat on Appa's large furry flesh and pondered for a little bit until she quickly got bored and walked off trying to forget that horrible battle.

Toph didn't walk too far from the group. She'll just walk back and forth until her legs give out for her to rest again.

Suddenly, Toph felt a small vibration from the ground. Her blind eyes furrowed. She followed the vibration of an unknown source.

Deep in the woods, the curious Toph was growing tired, but the endless vibrational trail was getting stronger.

"Looks like that I'm going to be following an endless trail to nowhere if I keep going in this route," she mused before she yawned, "Maybe I'll..."

**BAM!**

Toph was delivered a powerful energy blast from out of nowhere. She crashed into a tree bark.

"Ow, what the..."

Suddenly, she felt the familiar presence of an esoterica. Toph got up and rubbed her head, a cocky smile appeared across her face. Her arms were on her hips.

"So you're ready to get your butt whooped without all your magic tricks?" Toph said taunting the esoterica. Its only response was a haunting silence.

"Silent type huh?" Toph noted, "No matter, that won't save you for what I'm going to do to you!" Toph ran and lifted a large chunk from the ground hurling it to the man. Ably, the man dodged the attack and lunged towards Toph. Toph dodged the man's jabs and launched him from the ground by earthbending. The man flipped to the ground, quickly creating an energy ball and chunked it to the wall, making it to explode. Predictibly, Toph got ready, but in an unexpected turn, the esoterica flew in through the dust quockly and gave Toph a devistating kick just before she could earthbend in defense. He gave her another roundhouse kick, which Toph avoided and blocked; she grabbed his left leg and bended the ground to rapidly rise from beneath his crotch, but the man avoided it by lifting his freed leg, swung his body around horizontally and finally kicked her in the face.

Toph flipped right up and bended the ground to rise up; she chucked them at the man where he ably avoided, and blasted with his energy balls. The man through an energy ball at Toph where at the same time created an earth shield; the ball made a violent impact on the shield making it to explode. Toph was slammed to a tree, it got worse when the esoterica appeared and made an energy ball potent enough to slap Toph through dozens of trees like a knife on butter, uprooting most of them leaving a large dust cloud.

To save her the trouble, Toph earthbended a wall for her to crash into to slow herself down only to be met by the esoterica who gave her an unenduring energy jab powerful enough to deforest 1/3 of the woods.

Toph rolled on the floor violently and then was finally was slapped by one a earth bending-made slope. She quickly got up, despite her injuries. The esoterica quickly got to her and began to make his attack. Toph fought back, she managed to throw the man off balance by quaking the ground and hurling a large boulder at the man in which he dissapeared and then quickly reappeared behind the blind earthbended and gave her painful punch followed by an energy blast. Toph flew in incredible speeds flipping through the air violently, screaming in fear. She was slapped from the canopy to the understory violently. She was in massive excrutiating pain. She was bruised all around her body; her clothes were ripped, her arm was acute and stiff, blood dripped from her fault-like, torn skin, a few speckles from her lips were inflated, burn marks, the rest was too unbearable to see. Toph tried to stand; she got up, her legs wobbling wanting to rest. Her heart thumped rapidly as to all she heard was a ghostly silence.

She stood in her fighting stance breathing rapidly, since her feet were bleeding, it made it difficult for her to see via earthbending.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed, "COME ON OUT SO I CAN WIPE THAT..."

"_Psst, I'm over here,_" whispered a voice from behind. Toph, now extremely pissed three a frenzy of earth projectiles at...a tree. When she turned around she was punched in the face and was soo jumped by not one, not two, not even three, but four deadly esoterica. Toph struggled to hit them, but her feet made it a little difficult for her to make a hit. She managed to hit two, but they quickly dissapeared and then reappeared each attacking her by throwing a frenzy of energy balls at her. Toph created a shield, after shield, after shield, but they always blow up in her face. Attacking from behind, an esoterica blasts Toph from her spot, she was then delivered a butterfly kick to her left cheek, exerting out a lot of blood from her shattered molars, and then finally was triple-earth-slammed by the other. The esoterica grabbed Toph by the hair and supercharged his hands to create a small but a lethal energy ball.

"Burn..." Toph said. Just before the esoterica preceded to kill Toph, suddenly...

**BEWN! BEWN!**

Three pink disks slapped two esoterica to the trunk while another force punched another esoterica knocking him out. The two esoterica who were shot by the disks got up, only to be delivered an ably butterfly kick, knocking them out. A red beam sucked the three dangerous forces in a portal.

Toph was knocked out.

...

At the palace, Ben was in the bedroom that night with his companion. Ship was a little shaky about the girls. Ben could feel his pain. The same girls that tried to kill him earlier are now being friends with him all of a sudden, that was pretty weird.

"Ship?" Ship asked.

"You got me buddy," said Ben, "But it's until we finish what we need to do. I mean they are an elite force hired to bring this world back into balance anyway," Ben said.

"Ship?" Ship skeptically asked.

"Well yeah!" Ben said, "Ty Lee is alright, if not a little fangirlish at times, but she is pretty funny," Ben smiled. Ship agreed. He went on to talk about Maall having nothing to talk about since she was a little laid back unlike somebody. Ben went into a short rant about Zuko, but like Mai, he also had nothing to say about him either.

"Ship?" Ship asked.

"Oh her," Ben's face turned pale by the mention of _her_.

"Azula," Ben paled, "I honestly have nothing to say except..."

"Mr. Tennyson?" announced the earl.

"Yeah."

"The Firelord would like to see you, immediately," he said.

Ben paled.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_*Gasp* Ben is going to face the Firelord? Oh snap! _

_Okay on the romance department, some people say Ty Lee others say Azula. Both I might add are great additions, but I don't want thus turning into a harem fic. So let me set this up democratically, I have set a poll on my profile for you all to vote who will be Ben's love interest in the future chapters! Poll closes on December 14, 2013. _

_Will it be Azula, Ty Lee, or some random chick? You pick, you decide._

_Originally this fic was suppise to be under 2400 words long until I had a thought that that was a stupid idea. Imagination has no limits! _

_New chapters coming your way next time, I hope you all enjoyed thus epic chapter! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**PEACE!**


	6. The Arena

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THIS FANFIC IS BASED ON THE STORY, "BEN BENDER" BY CODECRASH!

* * *

**VI: The Arena**

It was a new day in this strange world. Toph, the blind earthbender woke up and discovered that she was in a strange environment, or what she thought since she couldn't see. She also discovered that she was wearing high-qualified shoes. The shoes had laces, shoes that Toph wasn't used to, nor heard of if mistaken. She tried to take them off the best way she could, but it found pretty difficult thanks to her condition. She couldn't see without her feet. And without her feet, she was practically powerless. Now she had to rely on the environment around her.

"Aang? Sokka? Katara? Anyone?" Toph called. She bumped into random obstacles, mildly hurting herself in the process.

By the time she reached the cargo bay, she was still unaware where she was. She had gotten a few clues, like her bumping into random walls. Her guess was that she was in a FireNation airship, something that made her to worry. Have they taken her captive? If so, then why would they not leave her to hang on the wall? This troubling matter made Toph to slump a little – until…

"I didn't know she was blind," a boy said from out of the blue. The boy was heavily, athletically built; he wore a black shirt over a long-sleeved grey shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. To complete, the boy had black hair, and brown eyes. Toph could not make out who said what? Could it be Sokka? No, Sokka's voice is a bit whiny. It couldn't be Aang, because his voice is pretty child-like, free, and full of wisdom, and mostly it couldn't be Katara's voice. Instinctively, she took a stance against the guy who made that voice, even though she couldn't see with her feet, her hearing was at superhuman levels, giving Toph the ability to pinpoint a voices' origin accurately and quickly to that of a normal person. Toph threatened the boy by earth bending, only to discover that the earth wasn't earth. In fact it wasn't even metal. It was partly metal, but it was lighter than any metal found on the planet. She tried stomping on the ground, trying to lift at least a chunk, but she couldn't.

The boy was confused; he tried to calm her down. Toph was no way near of calming down. She tried yelling but it proved to be unhelping for the moment. It was loud enough for the boy to cover his ear, but not enough for him to try to soothe her. A girl walked in and confronted the boy. The girl had an hourglass shape, had red flowing hair, emerald-green eyes, and wore a black vested shirt over a long sleeved red shirt, a black skirt, black stockings, and high heels. However the boy told the girl that Toph was acting "strange".

Toph even though she couldn't see worth a damn, listened carefully at what the couple was saying. But being Toph, she impatiently asked….

"Who are you? – and where am I?" she demanded, "Because if you are part of the FireNation, I would be happy to knock you silly!"

The girl walked to the girl and bent down to her knees, getting into her level; she placed her hand on Toph's right shoulder with a heavenly smile across her face.

"My name's Gwen and the guy over there is Kevin," she said, now her face becoming a little serious, "We found your body lying around in the woods after the Flame Circles' Keep attacked you.

"And that's the question, why were they attacking you? And what is the FireNation?" Kevin asked.

Toph was silent. She's in an aircraft of some kind, and none of these guys know who the FireNation are?

"You're kidding me?" Toph asked.

"No," Kevin said.

"We were here to look for our friend," Gwen told.

"So you're not from the FireNation?" Toph asked skeptically.

"No," Kevin and Gwen said in unison.

…

The Earl led Ben through the royal halls. He had no idea what was in store for him. Why would the FireNation want Ben for? Has he done anything illegal in the kingdom? Was one of the girls responsible for this? Ben was frightened.

The Earl quickly noticed this.

"Is there something wrong, Master Tennyson?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing," Ben stuttered, "It's just that I'm kinda confused. Why would the FireLord want me?" he asked.

"I have no such information on why," he said, making the situation worse, "All I know is that the FireLord wants you immediately. It is not my place to tell you why."

"Great," he said, fear seeping through his veins.

At the royal gates, guarded by the Guards, the Earl made a gesture to allow Ben to go in. However, in a familiar glance, Ben recognized this way before. It was the exact same place where Ty Lee toured Ben to. Why couldn't she lead Ben back here, he had no idea. He was pretty much comfortable with her around than anyone in this monarchy. Ship emerged from Ben's sleeves, disguised as a digital watch warning Ben about the outcome.

"Don't worry buddy, it's going to be okay," he said, gulping in fear. He hadn't seen the FireLord, but depicting on what he does, he seemed a lot intimidating than Vilgax and Aggregor combined. The guards opened the vast doors and gestured Ben inside; he went in, his arm never left the faceplate of the Ultimatrix trademark symbol. The watch glowed in the darkness, emitting a small ray of emerald green light. Ship whimpered as Ben went in slowly, cautiously looking around, he remembered the last how he let his guard down so easily. The result was…messy. He saw the same throne, sitting there behind the blazing fire. The place was pretty heated, so naturally, Ben took off his jacket and hung it around his shoulders.

"Hello?" Ben called, "FireLord are you there?"

The only reply he had was his echo. Ben was getting frightened. He hadn't been this frightened since he was 10 years old. At any time, anything can happen. His arm was not leaving the Ultimatrix symbol as he continued to walk through the towering, mountainous throne room. Once he was at the throne, he suddenly hears cheering. Where was that coming from?

"Ship?" Ship began.

"I don't know, Ship," Ben said. Ben followed the gradual booming noise the further he walked. He turned left and saw nothing but an endless hallway, leagues away from the throne room. It was like a tunnel, except that there was no light on the other side.

In the tunnel, Ben strolled along the massive hallway, towering an unnatural several meters above, making the most Herculean monuments that he came to know in his world to blush. His feet echoed in the spacey floor, the towering columns made the tunnel eerie. Was it clear that Ben was going to die? Was there an assassin lurking around these walls? – Or was it something far more sinister. The haunting cheers grew louder and louder as Ben walked to his feet's limits.

Finally, a light shone in the distance, it was faint, but Ben could make it out that it was light, the light of the outside world! Ben looked back and saw nothing but darkness after hours of walking straight, Ben, not wanting any more time to be wasted decided to activate the Ultimatrix again.

"Ship, Ship," Ship said.

"Yes I know, light! Finally, we can get out of here!" said the elated Ben as he activated the Ultimatrix, scrolled through his playlist and then finally pressing the dial. After that sudden flash of emerald green light, standing in the place of the teenaged shape shifter was a red-stingray with wings.

**"Jetray!" **Jetray yelled, "Hold on tight, Ship."

"Ship!" Ship yelled, not letting go of Ben for one second. And with that said, Jetray flew in supersonic speeds from the massive hallway to the outside world. He quickly changed back when he discovered that he was in an elephantine arena. The arena was massive, towering as far as the eye can see. It was like a football stadium if the dome was Valhalla and Olympus rolled into one, making the Roman coliseum to blush. Ben was literally in a dome where nearly millions of people came to watch. The noise filled the dome like a man pouring cereal in a bowl. Ben was in awe looking at the massive crowd. Most of the people jeered at his presence. Others threatened him to die. That was different. The publicity here almost makes the publicity he had in his home world look like a worshipper is to a god. Ben was shunned.

"People of the Kingdom of the FireNation, I present you a boy from the unknown! The Shapeshifter!" announced a man.

The people jeered.

Sitting in the grand seats was Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and the most powerful leader, the FireLord. The FireLord wasn't a monster in anyway, at least in appearance. He was pretty skeptic about Ben and his abilities. He watched apathetically at the young man.

"Are you sure that this boy is in any use for me?" the FireLord asked.

"Of course, father," Azula said cynically, "He has all the powers of the Avatar, most of them really." Azula seemed a bit blood thirsty against Ben, she wanted him to both suffer and also show her and the entire FireNation what he could really do. Mai was pretty worried. Albeit, even though she has romantic feelings for Zuko, she considered Ben as a little brother and associate, despite only knowing him for only a few days he had been here.

Ty Lee was a bit worried. Ben wasn't a bad guy, and seemed rather understanding and friendly. He saved a young boy from capture, and also saved a young family from a group of thugs! Why should he suffer? Now she still hated him for the humiliation, but she then let it go and besides, wants to befriend Ben for all what he has done so far, Lo even though it was pretty small, they were still big enough for her to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Zuko arrived just in time to see this. Azula had an evil smile across her face; that was a bad sign. Whatever trick she played on Ben could not be good. Zuko had doubts about Ben's abilities to fight against the FireNation's deadliest fighters from across the world.

"This boy is not going to live," the FireLord told, "He will burn."

"That too," Azula said, not caring of the outcome, even if Ben loses, she would've gotten her revenge, so either way, she wins.

Ben stood there, confused and everything. He looked around clueless.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, let me tell you right now that this is going to be a very short match," taunted the Announcer, annoying Ben.

"Hey!" Ben snapped.

Suddenly…

**THUD!** Towering over Ben was a large Gaoling, muscular man with black hair who wore a small green hat. The Boulder stood tall popping his knuckles As he marched towards the young Shapeshifter. The people cheered for him.

"The Boulder will not feel any remorse after crushing your bones and turning them into toothpicks," he threatened.

Ben was not fazed; in fact he simply looked at him.

"Really?" he noted, "Hm, I can come up with something better."

The Boulder twitched his left eye angrily.

"The Boulder feels conflicted by that comment the young boy has made, now the Boulder wants nothing but create a tombstone right here in this RING!" he yelled as he charged towards Ben. Ben quickly dodged, but then suddenly, the Boulder lifted the ground, causing Ben to fall off balance; Ben fell on his back.

The Boulder lunged up in the air to give Ben a deadly punch. Quickly, Ben rolled out of the way and ran like hell. Everyone laughed. The FireLord chuckled, enjoying the boy's misery. Ty Lee giggled, but then something in her that told her, "This is not correct". Azula simply watched. Zuko glared at Azula; naturally, he would of liked his enemies to pay tragically for they did to him, but this was just extreme! Maybe Ben wasn't as powerful as a lot of people thought.

Meanwhile in the ring, Ben ran, trying to get some cover for him to transform. So far, Ben was smashed, and slammed like a rag doll. At this, Zuko did shared a tiny chuckle, into which Mai glared. Karma was bitch.

Ben tried his hardest to avoid the Boulder's abuse. The Boulder terrakinetically lifted a large rock from the ground and hurled it towards Ben. Ben jumped out of the way, only for him to be severely scraped in his side. However, the rock did serve as cover.

"Ship!" Ship warned.

"No, Ship, if this guy wants a fight, I'll give him a fight!" Ben said angrily as he switched to his Ultimatrix. The FireLord rose his brow, what was Ben doing fiddling with his watch.

"What the hell is he doing?" he mused.

At the ring, the Boulder charged towards Ben's safeguard by creating an earthquake powerful enough to create large fissures. However, as the fissure struck the rock ahead, a green flash occurred from behind the rock.

"What?" the Boulder told, "I did that?"

Everyone was in shock. Silence occurred in the arena. Everyone seem to think that the Boulder was responsible for the green flash.

Up on the royal seatings, this intrigued the FireLord. Ty Lee automatically knew what that flash was. Mai also recognized that flash from somewhere.

In the ring, the Boulder walked towards the devastation he created, and again, terrakinetically lifted the rock from the ground and discovered a large hole. Smiling, the Boulder yelled victoriously.

"The Boulder had defeated the man in green!" he said with praise, taking theyoung boy's jacket and wore it as a belt. Everyone cheered.

Ty Lee was somehow worried though, but something inside her told her otherwise.

"It's not over yet," she mused. This grabbed Zuko's attention quickly. How can anyone survive a blast like that – unless…

A being touched the Boulder's right shoulder. The Boulder turned around smiling, only for the smile to quickly disappear when the being threw a menacing punch to his face, breaking his nose. The Boulder crashed to a wall, creating a hole.

**"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GUY WHO PLAYS WITH ROCKS, NOBODY THROWS ROCKS AT RATH UNLESS THEY'RE GETTING A MAJOR ASS KICKING!" **Rath ranted.

The Boulder got up from his pain, his nose bled, his face ached, everything. He never felt this humiliated since the day he went up against…_her_. However, no one knew what the creature was. Where did he come from?

Zuko shivered, he knew from that match on, Rath was going to put a hurt on the Boulder more severely than it had with Zuko.

"The Boulder is confused, where is that boy that I crushed?" he asked. This made the audience to even question. Where was the boy?

"No matter, the Boulder will…"

Rath wasted no time but to kick the guy's ass. He delivered the Boulder another punch to the face, followed by a roundhouse kick to his neck, causing the Boulder to turn around.

The Boulder was about to terrakinetically lift the ground from Rath's spot, but Rath thought quickly and used his attacks to his advantage. The Boulder lifted the ground, throwing Rath off the ground, and then he proceeded to throw large boulders at the tiger.

"Kuiper Belt Maximum Surplex!" Rath called out.

Rath ably ran on the thrown rocks, using them as stairs, and by the time he reached towards the third rock the Boulder chucked, used his lengthened bone claw to sever the rock in two causing it to explode into other rocks like asteroids in an asteroid field. Rath then did a spectacular flip and finally landed a powerful punch to the Boulder.

The Boulder flipped up quickly, ignoring his injuries. The Boulder threw a frenzy of earth projectiles at Rath. Like a real tiger, Rath ran around the arena quickly, awing the audience. Rath saw a pole and swung around to the top.

"Max at the top rope, Ursa Major Body Slam!" Rath positioned his body as projectile missile. The Boulder moved out of the way and created a hammer via terrakinesis to smash Rath.

"The Boulder will kill you!" the Boulder announced slamming the hammer down at Rath, in which he avoided, "The Boulder will not feel conflicted for the death of this creature from an unknown origin!" The Boulder smashed the hammer again, "and the Boulder…"

The Boulder finally smashes Rath.

"…always wins." He said with a smile, despite his brutal injuries. Just before he rejoiced, a familiar green light erupted from the hammer. The Boulder, now weakened to his prime, whimpered.

"Now what," he said.

The FireLord's eyes were spectacularly big. He had never seen a fight like this before – in fact for eons. He had heard of a fight between his Grandfather FireLord Sozin against Avatar Roku. Those were epic battles, but this, this was a generational fight!

He watched as the hammer cracked – suddenly…

**BAM!**

Towering over the Boulder was a giant, orange dinosaur. The dinosaur had the Ultimatrix emblem on its chest. The dinosaur had a smug smile across his face.

"Oh, and just for the record,_ Boulder_, **HUMUNGASAUR**!" Humungasaur waved to the audience, flexing his muscles, and to make matters worse, he switched the Ultimatrix dial on his chest and then pressed it, with this, four spikes popped out of his chest as purple rings erupts from the badge through the body. Humungasur's body became a lot heavy. His head a bit small though compared to his body. He grew a mace around his tale, he was a solid, amphibian green color with him, and was a lot bigger in muscularity than the Boulder. He developed rocket hands and massive fists.

**"ULTIMATE HUMUNGASUR!" **he roared.

FireLord Ozai was among the most that were dumbstruck. Azula did not see this coming. She only thought that Ben was going to use Rath to defeat the Boulder. They were wrong on so many levels. She had never been frightened in her life. She now feels the very feeling that everyone experiences, fear itself. For some reason, it was Ben's ultimate forms that scared her a bit. After her interaction against Ultimate Big Chill, she felt that she was going to die! Literally! Just how powerful was this creature, and most importantly, just how much power does Ben truly possess?

The Boulder whimpered. Even though Ben could have used regular Humungasur to finish the job. This was just overkill, but since the Boulder was a ravenous earthbender, Ben thought that this form was to teach the Boulder a lesson by rushing over to Boulder giving him a fatal ass whooping before shooting rockets at him. Now Ultimate Humungasuar saw this coming. The Boulder created a shield to protect himself, but the missiles violently collided to the wall, exploding in the process causing the Boulder to fly from the arena to the arena's roof before falling back down for Ultimate Humungasur to viciously punch the Boulder through a wall.

Azula blinked. Ty Lee had her mouth on the ground, Mai's eyes dilated to the size of bowling balls, Zuko fainted, and the FireLord was dangerously intrigued.

The Boulder had lost. Just before the Boulder was knocked out, he weakly advanced towards Ultimate Humungasaur all swollen and bruised up to the point of anyone to think that he was ran over by several trucks.

"The Boulder admits defeats," he spat pints of blood on the ground, one to which the audience blinked.

"To who me?" Ultimate Humungasaur asked, "Or…"

In a flash of green light, Humungasaur stood, just before he touched the badge again to reveal Ben Tennyson, the boy into which everyone thought was dead.

"Me? I'm Ben Tennyson," he said smiling, the Boulder's eyes widened in disbelief. He was thrown, smashed, slashed, dashed, charged, and even slammed multiple times like a rag doll by a small teenaged boy.

"Hi," Ben said waving.

The Boulder fainted from both embarrassment and tons of excruciating pain echoing throughout his body.

Everyone laughed at the Boulder, and cheered for Ben Tennyson; half cheered because they have respect for the guy, and others cheered because they were afraid!

Ben waved to the audience.

"So?" Azula said, her voice coming back to normal.

"He's strong, but not strong enough," said the FireLord, "Let's see how he does with one more I have in store for the Shapeshifter.

"What do you have in mind, father?" Azula asked.

"What do you think of prison food?" he asked in a joking manner.

…

Ben was glorifying at his victory, he felt invincible like nothing can ever hurt him – minus the part where the Boulder owned his ass. When the audience finally quiets down, Ben became confused.

"Ship?" Ship asked.

"I don't know buddy," Ben began. Ben looked at the battery life from his Ultimatrix, it was a bit low. It was steadily recharging thanks to Ben's enthusiasm, and also his nervous system which was the source of the watch's power – and Primus.

Coming out of the tunnel was an old woman. Ben was confused. Why was she in the arena? The old woman had gray hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a gray prison suit to match. Hama glared at Ben angrily.

Ben was conflicted; he doesn't want to fight an old woman. He approached her with ease, not wanting drag any negative attention.

The audience watched carefully, almost with extreme intrigue. The FireLord was confused.

"Why don't he just attack?" the FireLord asked.

"Because he's different," Zuko said observing him analytically. Azula was also confused. Why didn't he just attack her? Does he not know the dangers?

"Hello?" Ben greeted. The old woman turned to look at Ben and glared at him, "My name is Ben, what's your name?"

Seeing this, the old woman also kinda felt respected. Though, he does affiliate himself with the FireNation. Ben was angry of why they set an old lady to fight him. No offense but he has fought some unlikely supervillains before. This was just overboard!

"Do you need any help?" Ben asked.

The old woman slapped Ben's hand away from her, "Get your Firebending hands away from me evil scum!" she said.

"Whoa, lady…"

Suddenly, the old lady hydrokinetically grabbed Ben by the neck, lifted him up from the ground, chocking him.

"Go ahead and die if you know what's good for you," she threatened.

"Let me guess, you're a waterbender!" Ben noted.

Hama smiled as she continued to choke Ben, Hama already tightened Ben's arm, so it rendered Ben using the Ultimatrix useless.

Everyone leaned in close.

Ty Lee breathed unrhythmically. She wanted to go down there and help her friend, but knowing Azula, she was forbidden to such a thing. Hell, even Azula was sickened by this, well to a degree. The other 95% was yet sick if not sicker than normal.

"Azula, call it off!" Ty Lee begged.

Azula ignored her and watched it commenced.

Ben was losing miserably. His vision began to blur. Just before Ben blacked out, Ship who was currently disguised as Ben's digital watch began to whirr.

"Ship, Ship, Ship, Ship, Ship!" Ship quickly demanded Hama. Hama ignored the monotone sound, thinking that the sound was in her head.

Ben's face turned blue, he couldn't breathe. Ship had to do something quickly, like a true loyal pet, it transformed into a cannon on Ben's wrist and shot green beams at Hama, forcing her to let go of Ben. She had no idea where the green beams came from, neither did the audience. They awed.

"Thanks Ship," Ben said taking deep breaths. Ben then stood up, his strength gaining back from that frightening experience and glared at the old woman.

"What the hell…"

"The power of a loyal pet," Ben said petting Ship.

"It's hero time!" he called out his catchphrase confusing Hama, the audience, Azula, Mai, Zuko, and the FireLord. Ty Lee was not surprised since she heard him say it once before when he was taking out the gang members at the marketplace.

Finally, the coup-de-grace, Ben slapped the Ultimatrix dial.

…

A green ball rushed in his veins; it spreads throughout his body like a mutated virus. His cells began to rapidly mutate, as Ben's body began to become more bulky, and blockier like a child's play toy building blocks.

…

When the light died down, standing in Ben's place was a being entirely made up of building blocks.

**"BLOXX!" **Bloxx yelled.

Hama smiled and began to use bloodbending on this new creature, only to discover that this being wasn't moving to her will. Bloxx stood there all confused.

The people in the audience, the ones who knows about bloodbending were shocked. This guy isn't affected at all by bloodbending? What was this guy?

Hama gave up and looked at Bloxx in shock. She then proceeds to pull the water from thin air and tries to slice Bloxx, only for him to regenerate. Bloxx was getting bored.

"Are you done yet?" Bloxx asked.

The people laughed.

"He's making a fool out of a bloodbender?" Azula was observant, she was shocked. Ben has a form that can regenerate immediately. That was entirely new!

The FireLord was hesitant. He knew if he brought out one of his strongest allies to fight this guy, just how many forms this guy could change and how damaging the cost would be?

To finish off, Bloxx wrapped Hama around a cocoon of blocks and then transformed back into Ben.

The FireLord was impressed.

"So?" Azula began.

"Have him meet with me at dinner. There are a few matters I like to discuss. He watched as the people cheered at the FireNation's champion, Ben Tennyson.

Zuko had some second thoughts about Ben. Why was he here? He also remembered on how Ben was hesitant to fight Hama – it was as if he doesn't want to fight her! He walked out to think.

Ty Lee smiled at Ben, Azula intriguingly smiled at Ben, but not by pure happiness that he won, but for the sole purpose of her own sinister plans.

…

The next morning, Avatar Aang woke up and discovered that someone was missing as he walked around his noble pet, Appa.

Katara woke up and saw Aang looking. Looking for whom?

"Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"I don't see Toph," Aang said.

**Author's Notes:**

_Hi there people of the Internet! This is your somehow favorite author, Mr. Raleigh D who gave you this very long fanfic, "Lost in Uncharted Lands: Volume I". _

_Happy Saturday everybody, I hope you all had a good week! Well todays date is December 14, 2013, so now to clear up the result._

_I had three choices: Suki (for some reason), Azula, and Ty Lee. _

_Ty Lee: 37%_

_Suki: 37%_

_Azula: 25%_

_Now bear in mind, my mind can change, but for right now, the majority votes won, except that Suki is not going to be included in this pairing match up because she's involved with Sokka! _

_I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and…._

**PEACE!**


	7. Around at Supper

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THIS FIC IS BASED ON THE STORY BY CODECRASH.**

* * *

**VII: Around at Supper**

Later on the same day, Ben sat in bed constantly staring at the plethora FireNation national symbols. He was often a bit bored, seeming that he had defeated two of the nation's deadliest combatants. So far, he looked upon a codex that was formerly on the floor. He picked it up and noticed that it was written in Japanese_. ~That sounded a bit out of place~_ Ben thought. Curious, he turned to his Ultimatrix.

"I don't know if this would work; but it won't hurt to try, right?" Ben asked.

As he was about ready to use the gauntlet wrapped around his wrist, a stranger opened the door...or rather two.

"Hi Ben!" Ty Lee greeted jovially.

"Yes, good afternoon Benjamin," Azula greeted with a twinge of cynicism.

Ben blushed to see Ty Lee despite that she was wearing her normal attire; however, he couldn't say the same for Azula. He paled whenever he was near her. He didn't know why though.

"Ben Tennyson; that is your name isn't it?" she assured.

"Yes," said Ben with a hint of fear dominating his voice.

"Don't worry you don't have to be afraid…yet," she reassured, "I saw you battle two of the FireNation's most deadly combatants. You struggled at first, but then you came up on top…twice. What is your secret?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ben asked.

"It's my business to know, Mr. Tennyson," Azula said.

Ben paled further; Azula's second impression to Ben frightened her. She saw him fight before, and also witnessed the fight herself when she fought him the first time they met yes, but she was trying to hide her anger from Ben seeming that at anytime, he could transform into any creature that he could think up in his head.

Ben also felt the same way, he didn't trust Azula, but after for what she said about some evil god, his biggest guess was him, and that he clearly thought that he acted illegally in the village despite the fact that he defended himself against the soldier. In other words, Ben was afraid of her, and held his Ultimatrix tightly. Ty Lee saw Ben fidgeting with the watch. Now she could chi-block Ben's limbs, preventing him from ever moving, but she does not know how Ben would respond if he regains his muscular movements back.

"What do you want me to do?" Ben asked, eyes not leaving Azula. Things were getting tense. Ty Lee felt the same way as Ben felt, Azula could be a bit intimidating at times, and with Ben's plethora of creatures stored in his watch, it would take a whole lot more to take down a power hungry princess. With that sick smile slithering below her nose, Ben began to feel what others felt, fear itself.

"Just a little secret," Azula said, "I won't bite."

Ben knew that was a lie.

"I was cursed," Ben lied.

"Cursed by whom?"

"A creature from beyond," said Ben, "He's short, an asshole, and very smart."

Ty Lee shrugged, but then furrowed to Ben's mannerisms - including...

"What's an asshole?" Azula asked, confused.

Ben was stumped, _~Oh yeah, they don't swear here~_ Ben thought. "A jerk."

Azula just shrugged. "Well, Father wants you to meet him for dinner in a few hours. You can wear your usual attire. All I warn you is that the many lower heads of state from many parishes of the FireNation will come together. So, I hope you dress for the occasion," said Ben.

"Will do," Ben said.

Azula left.

Ty Lee stared at Ben for a while until she opened her mouth.

"Were you really cursed?" Ty Lee asked, worried.

"No," Ben smiled, "I just don't want for her to really know."

"Why?"

"Because she scares me," Ben admitted.

"Well she's...um...yeah you got a point. But she is really nice!" Ty Lee said keeping an optimistic attitude - as always.

"In your world maybe," Ben said making Ty Lee to share a small giggle, "But in my world, she's scary."

"Maybe you just need to get used to her," Ty Lee suggested.

"Maybe you're right," said Ben, "But it might take a while though."

Ty Lee smiled. She couldn't help but feel enchanted by Ben's endless amount of strange mannerisms. Where did he come from? He possessed enormous power and yet none of them in the FireNation ever know about him. Hell, if he was so powerful, then that means that the Avatar should have recruited him faster than a blink of an eye. He would've been a great enemy to the nation - but he wasn't. She felt as if Ben was just some lone wolf lost in an alien environment. Was he a prisoner? Was he a lost spirit - a rare one? - who knows!

Ty Lee walked over to Ben and sat by him as Ben was tying up his shoes; seeing his strange attire was weird enough, but looking at the Ultimatrix strapped on his arm was just as - if at all the most strangest of them all.

The Ultimatrix had a gauntlet-like sleek design to it. The core of the watch was a cylindrical battery made out of both celestial/organic material with a hint of a semi-conscious artificial intelligence; it was running by an energy source that is so rare that it makes oil plentiful. The faceplate on top of the core had a black body with an emerald-green lighting, hourglass shaped emblem. It sat quietly on Ben's arm dormant.

"Ben?" Ty Lee addressed.

Ben turned to her.

"So your device? What does it do again?" she asked.

"Promise you won't tell?" Ben asked.

Ty Lee can keep a promise, but this one was very important. Now she could lie to him and tell Azula everything, but that would risk everything including her life and the stability of the monarchy. He defeated the three of them with ease, plus two of the FireNation's most deadliest fighters. She was unaware how powerful Ben was. She knew he was strong, that's nothing new; but seeing Ben pissed would be the equivalent of several million Sozin's Comets raining hell on the planet creating a global inferno powerful enough to annihilate all life from the face of the planet. In other words, she would not be prepared from Ben's ultimate wrath.

"Promise," Ty Lee smiled a goddess smile.

"Thanks," he said. Ben presented Ty Lee with his Ultimatrix, "This device is called the Ultimatrix; it allows me to transform into several sets of...spirits - and that's about it."

Ty Lee was enthralled a little bit. Truly there was more in that watch than just "several sets". She saw six of Ben's transformations, she knew that it couldn't be just a set. She knew better! But what if it was? She had no experience with the watch - nor with Ben for that matter long enough for her to interpret.

"So this thing can transform your body into a spirit? Then what happens to body - and..." Ty Lee blushed a bit, "...and you're clothes?"

Ben blushed. Surely when he transformed into Rath, he was sure that he was running around and fighting in the buff, as well as his other transformations. Ben scratched his head. "I-I don't know," he lied.

Ty Lee giggled, "You're funny."

"Think so? I never thought so."

"Well I do," Ty Lee said, "Especially with that pick up line."

"What pick up line?" Ben asked.

"The..." Ty Lee cleared her throat, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING...YOU...YOU ARE UM..."

Ben laughed, "If Rath ever struggled with his lines like that, I would LOL on myself."

Ty Lee laughed and then got confused, "LOL?"

"Overused Internet quote," said Ben, "A quote for some reason wounded up in the dictionaries."

Ty Lee smiled.

"Well, I better get ready."

"Yeah, um...you should, the FireLord would be surely unhappy," she said.

"Best believe it," said Ben with a smile,.

"Do you want me to lead you to the...um..."

"Yeah sure, I won't mind at all," said Ben.

Ty Lee smiled.

...

At the royal dining hall, most of the FireNation's lower heads of state met up at the banquet. Princess Azula and company - with the exception for Azula all sat in juxtaposition from Ben. Ty Lee only sat a few chairs away from Ben. Two admirals sat in between them.

There was a large mass of food sitting on the table, every one dug in by this point, Ben being the pig as he was, tired of eating most of his grandfather's icky meals from who knows where. The FireLord, as like other leaders sat in the King's End of the table facing everyone eating. His eyes typically were locked on Ben.

"Everyone," the FireLord began, ringing his wine glass with a spoon, "Congratulation on the ever expanding mass of this nation, Admiral You and Thai thanks. And for the geopolitical morrow charts for the nation had never been eloquent in regards to size as concern. We are truly showing the world how great our civilization is, aren't we?" asked the monarch.

The Head agreed in unison, all but Ben who was eating.

"However, at this; at the arena, I sat in my chair in apathy, bored..."

The Head laughed; Ben stopped eating, he knew that this part was going to be about him. One admiral looked at Ben. Ty Lee smiled at him and gave him a short wave. Ben waved back. Azula just simply stared at him.

Zuko was among the few who just stared at him at curiosity, the hatred for him was still there, but it was slowly withering away, very slowly. Zuko hated him so much that eventually that he got bored of him, not all he wanted to do to Ben was to figure him out! What makes him tick. For now, he proved to be a bit neutral. But that all changed when Ben stopped a gang from robbing a young family, and lo after hearing a story about how he saved a young boy from a drunk FireNation soldier. For now, he caught no bad vibe off from this guy - yet.

"I then saw a boy, a boy who wore strange clothing who entered in my coliseum. He wandered around a bit, diddle-daddling like a lost and wandering wolf from the woods. Things got worse when the Boulder, I think it was gave him a good beating! But then I saw something, something out of this world. a tiger, a rude, naked tiger..."

Ty Lee blushed having mild erotic images in her head.

"...came up to my ring and destroyed the Boulder, and then a block fellow who made a fool out of a bloodbender."

The lower Heads of State became intrigued.

"It was then when a strange green light appeared from out of nowhere, and stood there in their spots was a young man. A young man who is sitting among us, Isn't that right Shapeshifter?" the FireLord's eyes were tidally locked on Ben. Every turned their gaze at the young man.

"Um," that was Ben's only response. Everyone was looking him. That would make anyone to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Why not tell us your name," said the FireLord kindly.

Ben gulped, "My name's Ben."

"Ben? Ben who?"

"Ben Tennyson," Ben finished.

"Ah, Mr. Tennyson," the FireLord began, "I saw that little battle against your opponents. I say, I never thought that _you _would come out victorious. I've never seen a bender you before. What are you? - an animalbender? a spiritbender? What are you?"

"I'm just a one man army sir," Ben said shrugging not giving a hoot. Ty Lee let out a small chuckle from two chairs away.

Azula sat across from Ben, looking at him skeptically.

_~How can one be an army without having one?~_ Azula thought. Though she considered herself to be an army of her own at times, she looked at Ben as if he had lost his mind.

"Is that so?" Azula asked skeptically.

"Um...yeah," Ben lied, "In fact, I can summon them with my...uh, chi!"

"You know chi?" Mai furrowed. Zuko also noticed this.

"Yeah...my grandpa showed me. He taught me...Japanese!"

"What's Japanese?" Mai asked.

Ben was again stumped, _~Oh forgot, alternative universe.~_

"So Ben, I heard that you are a mysterious man with many names," the FireLord said, "Rath, Humungasaur, Bloxx, I believe."

"Yep, yep, and yep. I summon them through...meditating!"

"So you meditate while you run and cower like a girl?" Zuko let out a small laugh.

"Oh hah-hah! Maybe you should try it," Ben said sarcastically.

Ty Lee kept quiet as she ate her food; Azula listened to Ben was saying, poking holes to his logic since she knew you can't mediate in the mist of battle. That didn't make any sense! As Ben told the lower Heads of State of the FireNation as well as well as her father, the FireLord, the main monarch, his story, she couldn't help but shape the feeling that Ben was hiding something. What was he hiding?

"So where did you come from?" the FireLord asked.

That was a trick question. Ben was very ignorant about the geography of the planet in which he now resides. There was no America, Eurasia, Africa, Antarctica, nor 'the Oceania regions. Though, he do know a few regions in this realm - a few! He had to think quick and come up with something.

"The WaterNation!" Ben exclaimed.

One Head of State furrowed his brow in confusion - as well as everyone else who had a brain.

"Do you mean the Water Tribe?" asked one.

"Which one?" Azula interjected smiling.

"Wait, there's two of them?" Ben asked confused, afraid that he was caught in his own lie. However instead of heated anger and bloodlust, they all laughed.

"I thought there were four nations that lived together in absolute harmony..."

"...until the Avatar attacked," Ty Lee interjected causing everyone in the room to stare - and then laugh.

"No seriously, where are you from?" Azula asked, now a bit frustrated.

"I honestly don't know really," Ben finally told, "I just woke up here."

"You mean you don't know where you are?" Mai asked.

"Southern FireNation?" Ben guessed.

"You're at the central mainland, Capital Island," said Zuko.

"You're not from around here?" Ty Lee asked.

"No, I'm not," said Ben.

Just before things went too personal, the FireLord finally interjects.

"Well Ben Tennyson has shown us how powerful he is, but he is still weak," he stated.

This infuriated Ben, he felt his ego being shot dead by a three-barrel shotgun.

"How..."

"You're strong, but there are many more who are stronger in this land," said the FireLord doubting Ben's abilities - despite watching first hand at the arena, "Which is why I'm going to have my son Zuko spar you for the time being."

Zuko showed no emotion.

"Him? I've already beaten him?" Ben pointed.

"**YOU GOT LUCKY THAT WAS WHAT**!" Zuko snapped.

"Enough," said the FireLord, "Well, hence to say that I haven't seen that coming, but Ben you are still going to train if you are going to be partaking as one of my soldiers."

"A soldier?"

"This banquet has been adjured," the FireLord denounced, all the Heads of State left - including Zuko and Mai. Azula left, but leered through. Ty Lee prepared herself to leave only to hear this riveting statement from the FireLord towards Ben.

"Ben, I give you the benefit of the doubt, but if you lie - let's just say that your torso will be coal on a seam while your head roast in the depths of hell," he said as he left. At that Azula left.

Ben gulped - until...

*PUNCH*

"Ow!" Ben rubbed his arm.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. Besides, you can beat anybody if..."

"That's not the point, Ty Lee," Ben began, "The FireLord is right! I mean, the Boulder gave me a challenge, and that old woman was no fun in the park either."

"So what are you proposing you do?" Ty Lee asked.

"I've got to step up my game," said Ben leaving.

"Step up a game?" Ty Lee mused, repeating Ben's last words as she followed him through out the halls.

...

In Azula's room, Azula was brushing her hair as she daydreams as being ruler of the entire planet along with her father. Though she couldn't help but feel amount of envy among a certain Shapeshifter. Though, it didn't troubled her as much as trying to catch the Avatar to shut her brother's mouth to keep him from worrying. Zuko was acting out lately, and she didn't want Zuko to get out of line like last time. Besides, she was doing this for an upcoming plan she had in her head. As she continued to brush her hair, whistling the tune for the FireNation, Zuko entered the room with his typical expression. "What are you using him for?" Zuko asked demandingly.

"Oh Zuzu, you are always the demanding type," Azula said smiling.

"This is not a game, Azula," Zuko said, "That man is dangerous."

"Dangerous in the wrong hands maybe."

"But you saw..."

"I saw what I want, and I want what I saw. Typical language can be so effective to get what you want huh?" Azula said with complete tone of cynicism.

"Whatever you're planning, its not going to work. I'm telling you..."

"Since when you care?" Azula said, "I couldn't help but remember that you were trying to kill him even though he had no idea where he is, also he was being toured. So who wins?"

"Azula..."

"Who wins, Zuzu?" Azula said smiling.

Zuko knew that he couldn't win this fight against his manipulative-dominating sister. He simply glared at her and sighed. "You," he growled.

"Exactly," she said. Zuko left.

Azula looked in the mirror as she brushed her long, raven black hair, staring at herself in the mirror as she plans and plots her sinister deeds.

...

Meanwhile in the Rustbucket III, Toph was at a standoff against Gwen and Kevin. Gwen tried to calm her down but failed to do so. Kevin absorbed the metal from the plane as a safeguard.

"Okay, I know you are afraid..."

"I'm afraid of nothin'!" Toph told, "Anyway, you guys have three seconds to explain yourself fire breathing heathens or I'll tip this balloon down to the ground!

She stomped again.

"How is she doing that?" Kevin asked to himself.

"Kevin, I'm going to try something!" Gwen said.

Gwen advanced towards Toph.

"What are you...?"

Like an act of God, Gwen's eyes glowed pink as she tipped her two fingers on Toph's temple. The energy flowed from Gwen to Toph like a slow moving river. Toph tried to fight it by earthbending but finds the energy too much to handle. She had no idea Gwen was doing or why! Finally, Gwen panted in hyperventilation. Kevin caught her.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"I-I..."

"Whoa!" Toph was at her stupor. Looking at Toph, she looked slightly different. Lo, her physical stature remained the same of course, but the only thing that changed were her eyes.

Her eyes reflected to that of a moving ocean. Her crystal blue eyes told a million words to her by every single thing that enhanced around her.

"W-w-what are you?" Toph asked now frightened, "FireNation soldiers can't do that!"

"What do you mean honey?" Gwen asked.

Now Toph could just punch Gwen in the face just for saying that, but she didn't because she was amazed and scared all simultaneously. She didn't know how to feel.

"You're not Fire Nation soldiers? - are you?" she asked, "Because the Fire...whoa what is that?" Toph ran to the cockpit to see the plane on autopilot. All around her there was high tech gadgetry.

Kevin fazed the metal from his body away, but kept his armored arm just in case.

"We're looking for a friend of ours," Kevin said, "He wears a green jacket, have you seen him?"

"Green jacket? What green jacket?" Toph looked at Kevin, then did a double take, "_What green jacket_?" she said dreamily.

"Kevin furrowed, Gwen nodded her head at him.

"What?" Kevin asked, confused.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

_Hi there guys! I know there wasn't any action in this chapter, give me a break I had a long week! Now that I'm out of school, I can fully focus on you guys! - well at times! _

_Anyway, thank you guys for your ongoing support, and please, be sure to come back for more future chapters!_

_And before I leave you guys with this author's note from this extremely long chapter, for all of my past followers, I am going to write a sequel for the Powerpuff Girls and Ben 10: When All Else Fails, however as imagination serves, there was an idea for a Pokémon crossover. Yes I said it a Pokémon crossover!_

_Once upon a time, there was a crossover fanfic in which revolves around Ben traveling to an alternate dimension thanks to Albeedo where Pokémon exists. Now he needs to find a way to get back home. I don't remember the pairing that well though. I tried to find it, but I just couldn't! Damn you time! _

_A poll is up for you guys to decide on what is going to be the future fanfic for the upcoming year of 2014!_

_And remember, the one with the most votes will surely get written!_

_Until we meet again, this is Mr. Raleigh D signing out._

_D-Man out!_


	8. The Island Volcano

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR BEN10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! THIS FANFIC IS BASED ON THE STORY, "BEN BENDER" BY CODECRASH.

* * *

**VIII: The Island Volcano**

Gwen was stumped, though Toph's eyes had been restored, Toph seemed to be flirting with Kevin – at least to her. Though, this didn't bother Gwen all too much seeming that Toph was under-aged. But frankly, she was a bit disturbed.

"Are you feeling okay, kid?" Kevin asked backing away slowly.

"Oh I'm feeling great, captain," Toph said flirtatiously as she advanced towards him. Gwen laughed making Kevin to scowl and thus silently beg Gwen to cut her off. And with that, Gwen did.

She cleared her throat, "Um, I don't believe you didn't tell us your name," Gwen said.

Toph turned around to see Gwen smiling her motherly smile.

"Pardon, I might have been blind for all of my life, but I can surely tell that your smile reminds me of Katara's," she noted. Gwen and Kevin furrowed.

"Oh and as for the name? – my name is Toph Beifong, I'm an Earthbender," she said pumping her fist, "You must be Gwen, am I correct for what you told me?"

"Of course," she said.

Then she turned her head towards Kevin who was scarred from her flirting, "And you must be Kexy – I mean Kevin, huh?" she said dreamily.

Kevin replied with a rapid nod.

"Okay, enough flirting for one day, young lady," Gwen said, genuinely pulling her right arm, dragging her a good distance away from Kevin.

Kevin sighed in relief.

"Okay I'm stumped," Toph began, "Why heal my eyes?"

"Because…well I don't know, that and I don't want you to kill us," Gwen joked, "That and because helping people is what we do."

"Yep, you are definitely not a FireNation soldier," said Toph.

"Why you say that?" Gwen asked.

"Because the FireNation will never say such corny lines," Toph remarked. Gwen scowled, "That and they are smart enough NOT TO HIT A WAR BALLOON!" Toph yelled in panic as she pointed to a FireNation war balloon quickly headed towards the ship.

"Oh my god," Gwen said, "Kevin!"

"On it!" Kevin rushed to the controls and switched the controls from autopilot to manual.

"On what?" Toph said confused. Gwen pushed Toph to a nearby seat.

"Strap on!" Gwen said.

"Strap what?"

Like on cue, Kevin made an immediate left from the war balloon. However as they did, a fiery beam struck the hull.

…

Outside of the Warballoon's control room, a FireNation soldier with binoculars was dumbstruck.

"What the hell is that?" asked one soldier.

"Whatever it is, it's entering our airspace quite fast," said another.

An admiral sent out a signal for all the ships around them to engage in a barricade to block the strange aircraft.

…

"What are they doing?" asked Kevin.

"They're getting ready for an attack," Toph yelled in front of Kevin. Toph pushed Kevin slightly out of the way and then made an immediate left dodging the barricade, dipping below the FireNation air force.

Like magnets, the Warballoons turned around immediately and chased after the plane in a high speed chase.

"Who were those guys?" Gwen asked.

"The FireNa…" Just before Toph could finish her sentence, the plane became bombarded by several fireball projectiles.

"What the hell?" Kevin tried his best to dodge them; however he led them to a small mountainous island. At around Mach 3 speeds, Kevin dashed through the terrain.

"I'm going to try to lose them!" Kevin suggested.

"One word, cool!" Toph said smiling feeling the thrill.

"Kevin can you blast mountains?" Gwen said.

"I can try!" Kevin said.

"No, don't try!" Toph interjected, "Allow me!"

Gwen tried to interject but then, Toph performed in which to them was a little dance with her eyes closed, but when Gwen looked at the windshield of the cockpit, she saw tons of rocks moving into Toph's will. Finally, the rocks avalanched downwards to the ground trying to confuse and often and not destroy any FireNation war balloon that came around range. However, most of the balloons dodged while some exploded in a spectacular fire show.

The balloons retaliated by firing at them, destroying one of the thrusters of the plane. The plane jerked down, colliding to one of the mountains and then did a mild flip before restoring its main flow of the air currents.

Meanwhile in the plane, the passengers were suffering from the violent collisions and the bombardments. Toph was throws across the cockpit. Just before she was slammed into the wall, Gwen made a mana rope, looped it around and quickly lunged it towards, Toph's leg and reeled her in.

"Got you!"

"You're magic?" Toph was dumbstruck, "That explains my sight!" she mused.

"Kevin, are they still coming?" Gwen asked.

The plane was still being bombarded; it shook.

"Does that answer your question?" Kevin yelled.

Meanwhile outside of the plane, several FireNation air balloons fired tons of missiles and fireball projectiles at them.

"I can't shake them!" Kevin complained.

"Try to lose them at the canyons!" Toph suggested.

"Those narrow canyons? Are you still blind?" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin, turn!" Gwen and Toph yelled in unison as the plane was about to make a violent impact upon a mountain.

"Hold on!" Kevin shouted as he made an immediate left. Behind the plane, three or four war balloons exploded. Several more were engulfed in the explosion, but some managed to dodge the debris to chase down the strange green plane towards the fjord.

In the fjord, the environment seemed to be closing in.

"This is not good," Gwen said observing first hand that the environment around seemed to be closing in.

"My turn!" Toph said.

"Your turn? For what?" Gwen asked.

"Watch and learn – mainly the watching part because my sight is becoming dull now," she said.

Gwen not having a clue what Toph is talking about, but seeming that she is a native in this strange world she began to listen.

"Humor me," she said.

"Have Kevin zoom us out of here!" said Toph.

"What? But that'll…"

"Just do it Kev," said Gwen.

Kevin groaned, not knowing what kind of plan Toph had in her sleeves, "Alright, let's see what these Firebenders can really do!" Kevin forcibly turned around by diving upwards before nose diving back down to shoot laser cannons at the war balloons giving the fjord a huge fire show. Other FireNation war balloons fired back, but discovered that the plane was shielded by a pink force field.

The plane fired at them in a rapid motion, like a semi-automatic, the cannons sent a surge of bullets and lasers in all directions. The plane dodged the balloons almost without fail. Lo it did crash on the walls, purposely crashed into the walls by its sides to send some shock waves.

Inside the ship, as Toph's blindness slowly came back, Toph began to focus more on the earth outside. As she did her little "dance", outside the more Warballoons descended from the sky and started to attack from above.

"Toph, whatever you're doing – this better work or we all going to die!" Kevin yelled.

Gwen was struggling to shield the plane for much longer.

"I can't hold it for much longer Toph!" Gwen told.

Toph simply ignored her, once she felt her chi activate…

"Checkmate," she mused. Gwen became confused until all of a sudden, all around her she saw the Earth around them apocalyptically avalanching downwards hitting the shield, but moreover, the walls around them literally began to close. Lava and magma spewed from the incredible force, making the  
land into a caldera.

"Alright, now!" Toph cried.

"Take her up!" Gwen told Kevin.

"On it!" Kevin pulled on the steering wheel pulling the plane up by force making the Warballoons to collide on one another. Others were destroyed by the magma and then no sooner, the entire island became a volcano.

BOOM!

The earth closed shut, destroying all members of the FireNation warships. The destruction was undeniably biblical. Earthquakes as massive as the sun began to shake the entire island into pieces like Janga; the quake puts the island on so much stress that the underground, natural structure holding up afloat couldn't support it anymore. Tsunamis as big as mountains swarmed around the island.

Finally, the plane popped out of the chaos. It dashed in Mach 2 speeds as it dashed from the coasts, as magma deluged the once peaceful beaches. Finally, the entire island blew up!

BAM!

The plane was now safe; everyone was now safe.

Gwen powered down and collapsed to the floor. Kevin puts the plane on auto pilot to assist her, and Toph was once again blind.

"I've never done anything that big, since…since…"

"I didn't think you did that," said Kevin.

"I did," Toph said, "But in all, we both did, I could never spawn something that big unless there are four of me!"

"You?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, handsome! – wherever you are?" said Toph now sighing, "Look, I told you I'm an Earthbender!"

"So that whole avalanche?"

"Yep all me!" said Toph.

"And the island's destruction?" Gwen said.

"Partly me! – I think," said Toph, "Whatever you did made the island to tear itself apart! – or I did, I don't know anymore!" she said.

"But I shielded the plane, and you were…I'm…"

"It's okay," said Kevin.

"Say, while we are on this subject," Toph began, "What are you guys?"

Kevin didn't hesitate for him to speak, seeming that he wanted answers. Gwen was the same way, "We're Plumbers'".

Toph furrowed, "So you guys fix pipes?"

"I know the name is stupid, but bear with us," said Kevin. That comment earned him a glare from Gwen, "Anyway, we protect the planet from evil extraterrestrial life threatening to wipe out humanity. That's including extradimensional warlords, interstellar war, and the works," Kevin said.

Toph was wide eyed; though albeit, she had no idea what aliens are, but it sounded so familiar.

"You're here to stop a foreign evil?" Toph asked, stunned.

"Yeah," Gwen said.

"A wanted criminal to be precise," said Kevin.

Then something sparked in Toph's mind, "Us too."

"What was that?" Gwen asked, suspicious.

"We are fighting a war criminal too! Are you looking for the Avatar?" Toph asked.

"The Avatar?" Gwen asked confused, "Who is the Avatar?"

"Understated question," Kevin interjected, "What is the Avatar and what are his motivations?"

Toph would've flinched, but she already had done that when Gwen fixed her eyes, just before she went blind again in the mist of battle as they evaded the enemy. Toph took a deep breath and spilled, "Long ago, the four nations of the world lived together in harmony, the Fire Nation, the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, Air Nomads, and the Earth Kingdom. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked," Toph said.

"I think I heard something like this before," Kevin mused.

"The Avatar is the only person who can control all four elements, earth, fire, air, and water," said Toph.

"In all respects, he's like God but in physical form," Kevin summarized.

"Why sounds more like Ben!" Gwen said.

Toph furrowed, "Who's he?"

"Ben is a one man army, that's all you need to know kid," said Kevin, chuckling.

"What's his backstory?" Toph asked.

"Well, since she told us her backstory, its only fair to briefly tell her our backstory," Gwen said.

"Why? How would we know she's not one of the Fire Nation do-hickeys?" Kevin asked.

"Because I'm an Earthbender, and not a Firebender," Toph corrected.

Kevin groaned.

"Anyway, in the summer, Ben and I had issues," Gwen told.

"What kind of issues?" Toph asked.

"Big issues," Gwen said, beginning her long tale. Gwen had told Toph from the day Ben found the Omnitrix to the day he broke the Omnitrix and gained an upgrade, the Ultimatrix to the day of a major massive, total global war. And to make her point clear, Gwen played the news that aired in their universe, and for Toph to see again, she fixed her eyes again by spewing out a few mana particles.

A monitor rose down from the ceiling and began to play the events. And the imagery that played in front of Toph's face were so horrifying it made her war against the FireNation look like a game of tag.

...

_"The United States had declared a state of emergency!" yelled an anchor man. The nation's capital was under attack by an unseen force never before witnessed; there is another clip of the footage showing rouge star fleets advancing north to the Canadian border, they attack and destroy the city of Ottawa, killing millions. There are random clips of rape, murder, and mass suicide happening all around the globe._

_"Failed states are flooding the planet," said an anchorman._

_There's an army of Esotericas amassing everywhere in major cities around the globe, occupying large quantities from Australia to North America._

_"Rebel forces are..."_

_"They are calling it the Third World War of the 21st Century."_

_"The world are falling head over heals over this 'War-god'..."_

_"Since the last 40 days, 1 billion people had lost their lives from this..."_

_"Ever since the day Benjamin Kirby Tennyson came to this world, this world went to HELL!" said Will Harangue._

_In the next clip, refugees by the U.S-Mexican border move south. "Just in the past 78 hours of this crisis, refugees flood the border..." _

_In Austria, armored beings fall from the fleet and land on the ground unscathed, shooting everyone and everything on sight. "We are hearing from the President of the United States is threatening to engage the football..."Mass mayhem roll the streets; conventional warfare spews out of control..."A secret cult called the Plumbers are deemed to be a Public Enemy!" said a Chinese Prime Minister. _

_"Everyone wants to know...where is Ben Tennyson!" _

_A nuclear bomb erupts from the Persian Gulf._

...

"Wait stop!" Toph said.

Gwen stopped the tape.

"Rewind your magic box?" Toph said.

Gwen rewinded it until...

"There!" Toph stopped Gwen.

On the clip there was a FireNation emblem above the Chinese Prime Minister. The Chinese flag would normally be red with five stars with one of them enlarged emblemized to the left. But this flag was anything but. It had the four yellow stars, but the large star was not there, instead in place of the star was a FireNation emblem.

"How's that possible?" Gwen asked, stumped.

"The FireNation exists? - in your world?" Toph asked, a bit stumped herself.

"We never heard of such a nation before," said Kevin, "It didn't exist before."

"If we don't stop the FireNation, they will do more than just break our spirits," said Toph.

"What would they do?" Kevin asked.

Toph bit her tongue for a bit.

"Toph, what's the worst thing that they will possibly do on both worlds?" Gwen asked.

Toph finally spoke, "For what I heard, have you ever heard of the Air Nomads?"

Gwen and Kevin furrowed.

"They used to be plentiful on the planet," Toph said, making Gwen and Kevin to pale.

...

After doing battle against two of the nation's most deadly fighters, Ben Tennyson had felt the need to rest on his bed. Ship was by his side. Ship felt pretty refreshed after sleeping on the bed. The bed was pretty comfortable, he had to admit.

"Ship?" Ship asked.

"Ship, I just battled against a guy who refers to himself in third person, can it wait?" Ben asked.

"Ship!" Ship said impatiently. He had been waiting for his owner too long. It jumped up and down on his owner's torso. All it wanted to do was to take a walk. Ben groaned in annoyance, trying to ignore his owner until he finally realized that there was no saying no to the little critter.

"There's nothing that I will say that will tell you know huh?" Ben asked, annoyed.

If Ship would have a mouth, it would have smiled sheepishly.

Ben finally gave in, "Fine you win," he sighed.

"Ship, Ship!" Ship exclaimed excitedly as it did a front flip on his owner's torso.

"Alright, just let me stretch," said Ben. Ship got off his owner and ran around the bed all happy and what not. Once Ben was done stretching, Ty Lee entered the room, nervous for some reason. Ben turned around to see Ty Lee in her usual attire.

"Ty Lee?" Ben began, "Why are you doing here?"

"I uh…well I was kinda wondering that since being here at the palace can be a little boring at times; do you want to take a little walk?" Ty Lee asked, "I mean if you want to? It's totally up to you, but if you don't, I totally understand and all with the whole…"

"I'll walk with you," Ben said smiling.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll walk with you, just let me put my shoes on," said Ben.

Ty Lee smiled, "Okay!" she said. Ty Lee entered the room and discovered the black and green blob was whirling around the floor. She remembered the little creature, it transformed into a cannon and shot energy blasts at her.

When Ship turned around he growled at her. Ty Lee took a few steps back until Ben picked him up and cooed it.

"It's okay, Ship. She's friendly, well one of the friendly ones at that," he said.

Ty Lee giggled.

Ben looked at the chuckling Ty Lee as she looked at Ben and then Ship.

"Do you want to pet him?" Ben asked.

"You want me to pet your um, what is it?" Ty Lee asked.

"A Galvanic Mechamorph," Ben said as Ship slithered on Ben's shoulder and slid on his left arm that stood the Ultimatrix.

"Yeah, if you want to," Ben said.

Ty Lee smiled. Ben was very sweet. Why did she attack him again? She slowly approached the little thing as it cuddled by Ben's chest. As it noticed Ty Lee's aura, Ship glared at her and growled lowly. Ben tried his best to calm him down until Ty Lee replaced his job as she petted the cool, metallic thing genuinely. Ship's expression quickly changed from bitter and anger to soften and relaxed. Ty Lee felt Ship's cool, smooth, semi-wet surface. It was unlike any animal she had ever seen! She scratched the being's chin and everything, making it comfortable.

"Its…"

"His," Ben corrected.

"His skin is so soft and cool! Are there more of them?" Ty Lee asked.

"Plenty," said Ben, "But you need to find the short, stubby asshole who grows these things," Ben chuckled.

Ty Lee shared a laugh.

After Ben got on his shoes, he got up and walked with Ty Lee to the hallway as they made their friendly discussion with one another.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey guys and gals! How are you doing this fine day? Good? Great!_

_Now this was not my proudest chapter out of all of them, but I think it sets up the next chapter rather fairly. And I promise the next chapter will be a lot better - I mean a lot better, that means more Ty Lee and Ben time!_

_For anyone who are fans of my fanfictional work, go check out my **original** stuff posted on fictionpress, I have the same username as my Fanficiton account, so it won't be too hard to find, or in Google for that matter. LOL! And trust me, you'll be far more entertained as you would be if you are reading my fanfiction._

_ If there are any suggestions or prediction on what's going to happen in the next chapter, feel free!_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated! Until we meet again, this is your favorite author saying goodnight!_

**D-Man out!**


	9. The Beach

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ALSO THIS FANFIC IS BASED ON THE STORY, "BEN BENDER" BY CODECRASH.**

* * *

**XI: The Beach**

It was a mild afternoon in the imperialistic Fire Nation, Azula was in her room geopolitically charting on where to strike the next time they were assigned to keep the peace. Though her mind was still on capturing the Avatar and company, but it wasn't as baffling with a certain shapeshifter. After she was done cartographically drawing the boundaries for the new map, she'll ponder about the ever known Ben Tennyson. His powers were unlike anything she had ever seen.

The first creature she saw was Big Chill. Big Chill even to this day scared her because she remembered how humiliated she was, then there was Rath, Bloxx, Humungasaur, Ultimate Humungasaur, Ultimate Big Chill, and many others. She then began to fear on how powerful he really was. Someone with that kind of power could have easily overthrow the FireLord. She feared of the outcome of the day Ben would betray the Fire Nation if he finds out about the Avatar. Just as she was about to plot out, a stranger walked into her room without her knowing - and it was the stranger that had the most power in all the land.

Fire Lord Ozai walked towards his daughter with a content look, but then he saw a stressful look upon her through the mirror.

"Azula?" he called in a fatherly tone. Azula turned around to see her father worried about her well-being.

"Before you ask father, I'm okay. It's just that something's..."

"Troubling you?" Ozai finished, "What's troubling you? You've conquered Ba Sing Se and you helped your brother to kill the Avatar. What's the problem?" then something came into the tyrant's mind like a man being struck by a bolt of lightning, "It's that Tennyson boy now is it?"

"No," she lied, "It's not Tennyson I'm worried about?"

"Then what is it?" Ozai asked.

Azula sighed, "Nothing father," Azula answered.

Ozai was pretty worried about his second born. Progressively she was showing that she could rule as the FireLord by keeping the peace more than Zuko could, thus successfully expanding the occupation of the imperialistic nation.

"You know, you worked very hard for the past year and this year alone. How about you get some R and R for the time being. I'm going to be away in Ba Sing Se seeing to it that the king resigns his power over to us while the lower heads of state occupy the smaller districts. You just get some relaxation."

Azula of course opposed this. She wanted to share the power with her father so that way she could be next in reign as FireLord.

"But, Father..."

"Azula?"

Azula sighed, "Sure, but what about..."

"Tennyson is still a minor, to me he's still weak. All in all, it's your choice Whether to take him or not. But that still won't regard that someone or a quorum won't keep an eye on him whether he's with you or not." he said, "But there's no need to fret my darling, with the Fire Nation on the brink of mass prosperity, utopia would be no far than an inch away for the state. Now, you have fun," he said pecking Azula in her cheek before he left.

Azula had to think about this for a minute. Her guest was powerful, though she still considered him to be weak; but Ben had shown that he could hold his own, that and she only saw only a few of his transformations, just how many more does he have? And more importantly, is _he_ the biggest threat to the Fire Nation?

After she thought about it, she got out of her room, dressed up in her usual attire and decided to look for the person who had close ties to Ben, Ty Lee. Just before she even thought about looking for, she caught her walking around oddly.

In turn, Ty Lee was running around pretending she was fighting someone, and how she fought was one of the strangest things she had ever saw!

"Okay, you want some?" She asked pumping her fists while she rose her arm, for some reason, "Prepare to have a taste of...Humungasuar!"

She slammed her hand down in her forearm and may a childish like explosion as she spun around until she flexed her muscles to indicate that she was...

"**Humunga**..."

"Ty Lee?" Azula gawked at her. Ty Lee reddened her face, embarrassed, "H-hi Princess Azula?"

"What was that you were just doing?"

Ty Lee was embarrassed, she had no words left for her to use. She shared a small likening to the stranger by showing a small blush. Azula automatically knew why. Though she kept it to herself not wanting to ruin her chance to figure out who Ben _really_ is.

"You know what, just leave it," she said, "Tell Ben, Zuko, and all the rest that we are going to Ember Island for a vacation due to my Father wanting to meet up with the heads of state in Ba Sing Se. Tell them to meet me at the docks after they are packed," Azula told. Ty Lee gasped wildly.

"We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! Yay!" Ty Lee sang childishly Earning Azula's mild annoyed look.

"Just do it!" Azula barked. Happily, Ty Lee ran to get the others, the first person she was going to tell first was Ben. Azula calculated this pretty well.

...

Ty Lee finally reached to the end of the halls. In front of her Ben's room. Now she felt pretty nervous going in since she was a bit child like in nature. And plus the last time she barged in almost resulted in Ben nearly using his Ultimatrix on her! He was pretty tired and deserved some rest after those multiple transformations he did.

_~Ooh, I just got to tell him. Ember Island, oh just imagine how he would be just so enthralled in its beauty! I know he deserves some rest, but I bet he will feel even more relaxed once we get there~ _Ty Lee thought anxiously. She cautiously opened the door and entered the room.

"Alright, just let me stretch," said Ben. Ship got off his owner and ran around the bed all happy and what not. Once Ben was done stretching, Ty Lee entered the room, nervous for some turned around to see Ty Lee in her usual attire.

"Ty Lee?" Ben began, "Why are you doing here?"

"I uh…well I was kinda wondering that since being here at the palace can be a little boring at times; do you want to take a little walk?" Ty Lee asked, "I mean if you want to? It's totally up to you, but if you don't, I totally understand and all with the whole…"

"I'll walk with you," Ben said smiling.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll walk with you, just let me put my shoes on," said Ben.

Ty Lee smiled, "Okay!" she said. Ty Lee entered the room and discovered the black and green blob was whirling around the floor. She remembered the little creature, it transformed into a cannon and shot energy blasts at her.

When Ship turned around he growled at her. Ty Lee took a few steps back until Ben picked him up and cooed it.

"It's okay, Ship. She's friendly, well one of the friendly ones at that," he said.

Ty Lee giggled.

Ben looked at the chuckling Ty Lee as she looked at Ben and then Ship.

"Do you want to pet him?" Ben asked.

"You want me to pet your um, what is it?" Ty Lee asked.

"A Galvanic Mechamorph," Ben said as Ship slithered on Ben's shoulder and slid on his left arm that stood the Ultimatrix.

"Yeah, if you want to," Ben said.

Ty Lee smiled. Ben was very sweet. Why did she attack him again? She slowly approached the little thing as it cuddled by Ben's chest. As it noticed Ty Lee's aura, Ship glared at her and growled lowly. Ben tried his best to calm him down until Ty Lee replaced his job as she petted the cool, metallic thing genuinely. Ship's expression quickly changed from bitter and anger to soften and relaxed. Ty Lee felt Ship's cool, smooth, semi-wet surface. It was unlike any animal she had ever seen! She scratched the being's chin and everything, making it comfortable.

"Its…"

"His," Ben corrected.

"His skin is so soft and cool! Are there more of them?" Ty Lee asked.

"Plenty," said Ben, "But you need to find the short, stubby asshole who grows these things," Ben chuckled.

Ty Lee shared a laugh.

After Ben got on his shoes, he got up and walked with Ty Lee to the hallway as they made their friendly discussion with one another.

...

Walking in the hallway, Ben and Ty Lee were making jokes. Ben laughed hysterically as he watched Ty Lee do a representation on Big Chill. He was surprised that no higher powered Fire Nation staff had taken a second look. They just though of him as just an ordinary kid wearing strange clothes. Speaking of clothes, whenever Ty Lee shows up he'll show a slight blush across his face.

"Is something's the matter, Ben?" Ty Lee asked.

"N-No, it's just that - um, never mind," Ben said scratching his head.

"Anyway, may I ask you something?" Ty Lee asked.

"Sure, tell me what's on your boat," said Ben.

Ty Lee nodded, "Well, Azula asked me to tell you that do you want to come to Ember Island with us?"

"Ember Island?" Ben was stuck, "And Azula wants me to come?"

"Yeah, it's a nice place. It's filled with loads of sunshine and everything else. Also, um...yeah," she blushed, "Oh, and there's..."

"Just say it's a beach," Ben said interrupting her earning him a direct chuckle from Ty Lee.

"Okay," she said.

"But the one thing I'm still stuck is that Azula out of all people want me to go with her to the beach?"

At this point, Ty Lee secretly began to agree. Ben was a good guy, and if anything happens to him, she can't do anything because well, it's Azula for crying out loud! Though, she also began to chart some positive quantities about her, in which made Ben to blink a little.

"Well, she does remind me of...well me. Determined and not willing to give up on anything. So sure, why not!" Ben agreed making Ty Lee to get hyperactive and hug Ben in which he blushed again when he discovered that maybe she was hugging him too close.

"Air," Ben gasped.

Ty Lee quickly let go, "Sorry."

"So where am I going to meet her at?" Ben asked.

"At the docks," said Ty Lee, "It's a two day ride and..."

"Two days?"

"Yeah, it's the..."

Ben laughed, "Come and meet me by the cliffs, bring Azula to. Can you do that?"

"How come?" Ty Lee asked only to be given the sight of the Ultimatrix, "Trust me, it's awe inspiring."

Ty Lee smiled. "Consider it done!" Ty Lee playfully saluted.

"Thank you, I know I can count on you!" Ben gave Ty Lee a short hug before he broke it only for Ty Lee to blush again, this time being mixed with a different kind of feeling...guilt.

After they broke the hug, Ben dashed away with Ship jumping on her shoulders, leaving Ty Lee speechless. She snapped herself out of her stupor and resumed to tell the others unaware that a certain princess was leering by the walls watching the whole thing.

Azula was stunned to see it, and if anyone would have caught her, she would've hidden her shock well. She was briefly shunned by this, sadly inhaling before snapping out of that dilemma. Ben was a tool brought to the Fire Nation to win the war against the war, that was it! Clearing her throat and straightening herself, she had to meet Ben and the others at the cliffs, for some reason. Why would she, a princess meet a commoner at the unlikely of places to set sail? Whatever it was, she knew that something strange was about to happen, something surreal.

...

Meanwhile in the skies by Ember Island, Team Avatar were flying endlessly, searching for their comrade.

"Toph was not in the Earth Kingdom nor was she on that island," Sokka analyzed.

"We looked everywhere for her, including Roku's Island! But still nothing!" Aang expressed.

"Maybe she might be on Ember Island, let's check there," Katara said. Taking every chance they have, Aang led Appa to the island by his traditional phrase, "Yip-yip".

"You know I wonder, why would Toph run away like that?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is that we need to...WHOA!" Aang and the gang dilated their eyes to the size of bowling balls as they caught a shocking glimpse of a large, neon green aircraft. It had large wings and a nose like a bird. It soared across the skies in Mach speeds. It slowed down to see Toph pointing at them while laughing. She waved them a shocking hello.

Sokka's lower jaw had just been dismembered by the amount of awe-inspiring shock of the size and shape of the craft.

"What. The. Hell?" Sokka's silently mouthed.

Katara also joined he bandwagon of the awe inspiring look. Aang and Katara did not say anything! They just followed the craft with their eyes as it made landing on the island.

"Found her," Sokka said with an awing tone.

...

At the cliffs, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula all met at the cliffs to see Ben standing in front of them just several feet away from the edge.

"Thank you all for coming first time travelers!" Ben said.

"Cut it to the chase," Zuko rudely intercepted, "Why are we at the cliffs when we are suppose to meet up at the docks?"

"And take two days to get there?" Ben added, "Oh no thanks, I just thought that we go things a little faster."

"What are you up to, Tennyson?" Mai asked, also a bit skeptical about Ben's plan. Ty Lee was confused. She also had no idea why Ben led them here. As he continued telling hem he would rather do this than take a two day in an airship, she personally analyzed that the creatures he trains formed before aren't capable to to do what he thinks h. Was going to do. But she have high hopes for the changeling - even as crazy as leading people to the edge of a cliff.

"So what is the point of us going coming to the cliffs?" Azula asked.

"So you don't believe me? Sure okay, that's natural for first timers. But, they never say that seeing is never believing," said Ben. Azula knew what he meant by that, but counted him stupid for what he was about to do.

Zuko's eyes widened.

"You are not going to..."

And that he did, he was running to the cliffs. Everyone minus Azula was chasing after him. Though they were a bit faster than him in every way, Ben was closer to the cliffs than them. When he finally jumped, he fell off by flipping off the edge.

"Woohoo!" Ben yelled with intense enthusiasm. Ty Lee looked down in horror to see Ben falling violently to the ocean.

"Ben!" Ty Lee screamed. Azula walked over and looked down to see a faint splash.

"Craziness can be the leading cause of suicide," Azula analyzed. But was shocked to see Ty Lee saddened about this, though, she was a bit angry to see Ben literally jump off a cliff, she couldn't but feel a bit annoyed to see Ty Lee out of all people being sad over a boy who wanted to jump off a cliff. But that was Ty Lee by the end of the day.

"What an idiot," Zuko finished as they prepared to leave the cliff and into the docks - until they were blinded by a familiar, emerald green flash. It wasn't a small dim, but it was a large flash. It was so big that the light outshines the sun, it was that bright for a few seconds. Slowly rising from the waters was an elephantine, gargantuan, God-sized beast. Towering over them like a God, this creature was white with a shark head, red lining all around complete with a fin. Bearing on the creature's chest was the Ultimatrix emblem.

Down by the understory regions of the cliffs, it created large tidal waves as it continued to grow, crashing through the rocks, pounding them lIke a pissed off Thor when he strikes his maul to the unwilling mortal below him. He waves were also strong enough to lift and throw the boats close to it, at a mere 300 yards away from straight up in the air before it crashes violently back to he waters creating chaos at sea.

Meanwhile on he cliffs, as the beast continue. To grow, the awe looks on everyones faces were the equivalent of the people worshipping to a God-king! That was the described awing look of the Fire Nation youngsters.

To end it all, by the Azulon Gates, the Fire Lord and company were ready to depart for the Earth Kingdom for the king's resignation from power.

"Fire Lord Ozai we're ready for your..._**oh my**_," the Earl of the Fire Nation was spooked by what he saw by the cliffs. And lo he was not alone, for maybe exclude the FireLord who had no idea what he was awing at.

Everyone had a look of absolute shock when they saw a gigantic shark thing by their cliffs. It didn't take long for the FireLord to instantly recognize...

"Oh **HOLY GREAT FLAMING JACK CRACKERS**!" he screamed in shock - and fainted.

At the cliffs, everyone were silent. Was this Ben? Zuko shook in absolute terror. He thought that if this was really Ben, then does that mean that he was going easy on him - matter a fact them? It was hard to even express it! What made everyone shocked was to see Azula out of all people standing there shaking in both terror and tons of enthusiasm. The enthusiasm side of her was that it could be pretty easy for her to capture the Avatar but the terror of that enthusiasm was that it exponentially increased her fear of her pissing him off. Could this be Ben's ultimate trump card, or was this form only a low before the storm?

"**WAY BIG**!" boomed Way Big, his voice matching his size.

Ty Lee's goofy smile never left her face, "Whoa!"

"I think I'm going to throw up...on myself," Mai said, her fear making her sick. Azula didn't say a word, not a damn word!

Way Big extended his hand to them and said, "All aboard on the S.S.." Suddenly, something intercepted his thoughts as he peered down to see Zuko frozen in fear. He then looks in disgust.

"Duuude, did you just take a leak on yourself?" Way Big asked, disgusted.

Zuko did not respond as everyone took good paces away from him - including Mai.

...

Several hours later from that long and quiet ride aside from Ty Lee from a few hours confronting him about this form, and acting fangirlish about at simultaneously adding by teasing him, Ben (now transformed back to normal) and the gang had finally arrived to Ember Island, only to discover that there was a fun lighting island festival going around. Kids were playing everywhere, the sun was out, everything.

"Well, we're here! We better start unpacking," Azula said as she and the rest walk to the cabin. Ben on the other hand watched the whole thing play. Ty Lee stopped to him peering at the people down below. She thought that he was feeling a bit melancholy. She checked up on Ben to see him looking at the people in complete sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong Ben?" Ty Lee asked.

Ben looked up to see Ty Lee by him worried, "Oh nothing, it's just that I like the sight of the beach and all."

"Ship, ship?" Ship asked with cynicism.

Ben glared at his friend as he emerged from Ty Lee's shoulders. She laughed and cuddled the little guy as she looked at Ben as he gave her a small smile. She gracefully returned it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you going to change, because..."

"I don't have my swimming trucks," said Ben.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that...well, um...heh," Ty Lee paused nervously before Ben interjected.

"It's okay, I'll figure something out," said Ben. Ty Lee nodded leaving Ben with a shy smile. After she left, Zuko came out wearing his black and red trunks. He saw Ben about to walk downstairs to the beach. He stopped him before he was at ground level.

"Hey, Ben isn't it?" Zuko asked.

Ben turned around and replied with a nod.

"Meet me back here, tonight," he said as he left, walking down without even looking at him. Ben often worries about that boy. He always seemed angry, not only at him, but like to everyone.

"What is with that guy?" Ben asked.

"Yes, something is wrong with Zuzu isn't it?" Ben turned around to see Azula with her arms crossed smiling a wicked grin across her face. Not only that, no longer she wore her usual, intimidating attire, but she was wearing a lustfully red top, a golden necklace, complete with a short red skirt. She didn't wear that much else, "He's always angry, and I don't understand why?"

"Maybe because of...um...good point," said Ben, "But I have a question..."

"Oh here we go again, look, my father wanted me to take a break from geopolitics because of the hard work I do, plus he needs to run a few things over at the Earth Kingdom...and before you ask, it's a place - a very large place," said Azula said earning a glare from Ben.

"But why bring me?"

"Well, do you want to sit there in your bed bored?" Azula asked, "And besides you deserve some rest - even more since you transformed into that - _thing_," Azula shuddered, "But let me get straight to the point, how many of those things can you turn into? - or is that your trump card?"

"Trust me, you don't half the stuff what Way Bug can really do, and I can transform into loads of creatures."

Azula sighed, "Why do you have to be such a tease," she said smiling pecking him on the cheek. Ben wiped it off. And sighed, "Yeah they are definitely related," he said.

Just before he walked off to take a stroll in the beach, he heard a sound from behind him, He was a bit annoyed at this point, but not 10-year old Gwen annoyed, thank god. It was a familiar voice, one that he can tolerate, "Hey Ben!" Ben turned around only for his nose to bleed for what he saw.

Ty Lee had on a white top with a small golden badge in between her breasts and a white skirt with a lone red lace around it. Unlike Azula's parts of her cleavage was showing was showing.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Ben was speechless, his eyes took over his mouth by speaking. All Ben could do was just stare.

"Oh...um...sorry, it's just that um...sorry it's...big...I mean, you're...oh god!" Ben stuttered making Ty Lee to giggle. It wasn't the first time had anybody drooled over her, that was nothing new, but she found it rather cute for Ben to act in a way like this while stuttering - and apologizing.

"Sorry, it', um..."

"Okay, don't hurt yourself there," Ty Lee laughed getting close to Ben...too close for Ben to redden as her breasts nearly made contact on him, "Say when are you going to show me Four Arms? I've been waiting for two days?" she pouted.

"Alright, alright," said Ben, but only because you asked politely. Ty Lee crossed her arms and pouted childishly making Ben to laugh.

Azula was just picking a spot for them to rest until she saw Ben with Ty Lee again. What was it with him and Ty Lee? She glared at them both before sighing. This never left a chuckling Zuko and Mai they quieted down when Azula dangerously glared at them.

She then precedes to glance at them both at Ben was playing charades - or what it looks like it as he was acting like a tough guy.

_~What does Ty Lee see in him?~ _

Suddenly, a small child approached them, thirsty as all heck.

"What is it that you want?" Azula demanded, "You have twenty seconds."

"I'm thirsty, do you..."

"Ah, your 20 seconds are up. Leave now," Azula declared.

"But..."

"Now," she said impatiently threatening the boy with her ignited fist. The boy sadly left, thirsty, in a need to quench his thirst. Zuko glared at her.

"What, he was getting on my nerves," Azula said.

...

Just as when Ben and Ty Lee decided to take a stroll to the beach together, a young boy was whining. He was holding his cup desperately for something to quench his thirst. Ben reached in for the boy and kneeled over to see what's going on.

"Hey young boy, what's up?" Ben began.

"I'm thirsty, and the juice booth said that they are all out, but when I came back, they said that I need to be your age to drink orange juice," said the boy.

Ben furrowed and turned to Ty Lee who shrugged, having no idea what's that about. She also vouched for the boy saying that the booth was kinda stupid to have such a policy, making Ben to respect her more.

"You don't have anything to drink, now would you?" He asked.

Ben thought about it, though it was risky, but he is in a beach where everyday most people firebend as evidence to that one guy he just saw juggling igniting balls for children who are at this point bored. The beach was great and all that, but something was missing, humor and all the experience of a kid being...well a kid!

"I can do more that just that little man," said Ben looking at Ty Lee lifting up his arm revealing the watch. Ty Lee squealed in excitement that she gets to see Ben transform again.

The boy looked at Ben in curiosity as he began to activate his Ultimatrix scrolling through notch by notch looking for the right alien to do the job. While at the process frightening the boy with each hologram.

"What is he doing?" asked the boy.

"Trust me," Ty Lee said.

"Found ya," said Ben, "It's hero time!" He exclaimed earning Azula's ears to direct her to see Ben having his arm above something. What was it? This was also not lost on Zuko nor Mai as they all watched cautiously on what Ben was going to do.

And then it hit...Ben slammed the dial engulfing himself in a layer of emerald green light and when the light died down standing on Ben's place was a blue moth man with the Ultimatrix emblem on his chest.

"**BIG CHILL**!" Big Chill exclaimed in a grave tone in his voice shuddering the boy's dilated eyes.

"May I see your cup young boy?" Big Chill asked.

The boy did not hesitate but to give him the cup, and this he did. Big Chill glanced at Ty Lee asking her about food coloring to which she responds that she has no idea what that is.

"Well do you have any oranges?" Big Chill asked.

"That I do," Ty Lee said giving Big Chill a strange looking orange, not questioning it, he took a deep inhale and created an amass of ice crystals from his breath to the point of it resembling a small hill. Next, he sliced the orange making it to juice out, spreading the juice on the icy mass and then finally voila he created the snow cone.

The boy was in shock. He couldn't stop smiling. As Big Chill gave the cone back to the boy, he wasted no time but to eat it and then look up at the creature with awe.

"Cool!" The boy said, "Are you a water bender? Because if you are, then you better hide."

"No I'm not a waterbender," said Big Chill, "Just a guy who have...well I'm just a guy...creature thing."

"Whoa," he awed. Soon all the kids came running up to him to have either a taste of the snow cone or to look at him.

Azula felt uncomfortable with Big Chill, but she envied Ben. Not only he proved to be powerful, but she felt that with all that power Ben has with him, he could have just wiped out the entire nation, better alone brink the Avatar to the path of extinction Anytime he wanted, but he's not! He's having a horde of children crowding both he and Ty Lee respectively. In fact, Ty Lee was okay with this, though she did see the shock on her face whenever Ben transforms. What did Ty Lee know that she don't. What was the source of Ben's power and why did he not use it for his own personal gain? This also made Zuko and via to wonder the same thing. All this power and Ben rarely show intimidation. For anyone who have the same power as he, that person could have automatically taken over the Fire Nation pretty quickly and swiftly without breaking a sweat as demonstrated with the fights Ben had managed to hold.

_~What are you Ben Tennyson?~ _Azula thought.

At the juice booth, two guys, shirtless saw a flock of children leaving their line straight to the moth man. This was bad for business. Since they were losing a lot of money.

"What the heck is that thing?" One guy asked.

"I don't know but he's stealing our business," said the other, "I think it's time we give him a piece of our..."

"Wait," said the first guy, "Let's see what this guy can really do."

"What do you mean?"

The first guy pointed him to the volleyball court.

The second guy shared a wicked grin, "Score, so we challenge this thing in a volley ball contest? Sweet."

...

By the shores sitting there at the mat watching the waves crash on the sand, Azula pondered. Just hours ago she was riding on the hand of Way Big, though this intrigued her, but at the same rate it somehow scared her a little bit. She didn't know why though. As she looks back at Ty Lee and Big Chill giving away the last of the snow cones, she studies him. He didn't look like the kind of guy who would fight for power. In fact she doesn't know what he fights for. She straight up lied to him about the Avatar, so what was he fighting for anyway?

Meanwhile with the kids, they were begging for more, not more snow ones, but more tricks. Ty Lee was one of them.

"You want to see more?" Big Chill asked playfully with a smile.

The children and Ty Lee cheered, this grabbed the attention of some adults and a few teens, especially the two male teens, Chan and Rinjon, the guys from the booth.

"Alright, close your eyes now, because prepare to meet..." And with a flash of blinding green light stood a bipedal, planetary-like alien with rough edges around him.

"**GRAVATTACK**!" Gravattack yelled awing the kids and mostly Ty Lee since she never seen a creature like this before.

"Magic man!" One girl shouted, making Gravattack to giggle. Chan and Ronjon froze after seeing this. .

"Did that guy just change to a...to a..."

"I think he just did," said Chan. Both now exchanged faces now with satisfaction.

"He's in!" They both said in unison, "Whoever this guy is."

Meanwhile, Gravattack steadily lifted the children from their spots and began to spin them around him like a moon as it would revolve around a planet. At first the children whimpered in terror, but after awhile Ty Lee was showing them so acrobatic tricks that made Gravattack to pout in zero G's.

As fun as it was, Azula was sadden because she couldn't have all the fun, in fact the only known sense of her having any fun was plundering small towns and villages, making everyone miserable for her amusement. Mai walked over to her sharing same envy, seeing Ty Lee having all the fun, as well as the kids.

"You're bored aren't you?" she asked.

"Boredom is not part of my vocabulary, I'm always having, like now," she sighed, "Like now."

"Then go have fun, sometimes a princess needs to expand her horizons a little bit, isn't that right, Zuko?" Mai asked turning to Zuko who paid little attention to Azula.

"Sure whatever," Zuko briefly said, "But I have this one thought. That one thought that came to me."

"What is it, Zuko?" Mai asked, a bit interested.

"That Ben Tennyson is not Azula," he said as he prepared himself to leave, until he discovered _them_.

"Those two again?" Mai sighed. Zuko was the first to get up to march right straight to Ben to warn him. Mai was with him. Azula froze, lost in her own thoughts.

While Gravattack was getting a bit exhausted, the kids became a little forlorn seeming that he was getting tired.

"Okay guys, I'm getting a little tired," he chuckled.

the kids whined, he expected this. Ty Lee was one of them, which made most of the kids laugh.

Gravattack gently led them down and panted. Ty Lee held on to him trying to endure he was alright.

"Are you okay, Ben?" Ty Lee asked.

"I think so," said Gravattack.

"Um, mister," called a young girl.

"Yeah, what is it little one?" asked the tired Gravattack.

"Who are you?" She asked, the kids reeling in.

"Do you really want to know?" Gravattack teased.

"Yes," said the children.

"Alright, close your eyes, because I don't want you all to be blind for what is to come, okay?" He said.

The kids nodded as they each closed their eyes shielding them from a layer of emerald green light and when the light died down, standing by the place of the planetary creature was the teenaged boy, "Ben Tennyson".

Ben who panted looked at his watch as the faceplate read red, which means that the watch was charging, the kids had their mouths dropped. Some thought that it might be the FireLord, others claim that it might be the Avatar, while the rest had no idea at all. But an ordinary kid who can shape-shift? Yep, that's not weird at all!

The kids cheered and dog piled on Ben who laughed. Ty lee added the weight, causing Ben to grunt in pain. Ben slowly got up to see two guys shirtless with their mouths nearly hitting the floor.

"May I help you?" Ben asked.

Chan and Ronjon snapped themselves out from their stupor, "Yeah, sure..."

Ty Lee suddenly grunted as she saw these two jerks walking by greeting Ben. She remembered them very clearly, they were the guys that invited them to their party one time, but then treated them like they were trash. She hated them to the core.

"Ben don't be bothered by them, they're jerks wearing masks," said Ty Lee in a bitter tone.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They're the guys who boycotted us from drinking their drinks because we're just a bunch of kids," said a boy.

"Whatever you guys want, you are not getting. He belongs with us!" she stated.

Chet and Ronjon both laughed.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Ronjon began, "You circus freaks get to have this cool guy? Oh hell no, not on my watch," he said.

This enraged Ben to the foundation of his core. however, it wasn't as infuriating as Ty Lee as she began to shed a tear from her eyes. what did the guys say to her that might have hurt her?

"Take that back," she growled.

"Or what, you're going to laugh me to death circus clown?" Chet taunted making to shed a tear. Just before she punched the guy's lights out, Ben angrily interjected by lending his hand over the Ultimatrix core, which by now is recharged.

"You leave her alone!" Ben yelled angrily shaking his fist, shocking Ty Lee in the process,

"Dude, are you actually defending her?" Chet asked, confused.

"Dude, these are losers! Ditch them and hang with us," said Ronjon.

"How about you leave him alone," everyone turned around to see a very angry Azula with Zuko and Mai. Azula narrowed her eyes Chet. Chet smiled sinnisterly.

"Well, well, if it isn't future world conqueror," Chet teased.

"You want Ben, you have to take him from us," Azula threatened him with an ignited fist. Ronjon chuckled.

"Do you know who we are? We're the most important teenagers on the beach," said Chet.

"More like a cheap knockoff of Teen Beach Movie, bleh!" Ben taunted.

"So you want to talk?" Chet asked, "You me, at the volley ball court, now!" Chet said, "And when we win, we take your friend."

"And when we win, I get to strike you in the..."

"Actually, if we win, you guys get to eat some sludge from Stinkfly," said Ben with an Azula-esque smile, one to which made her to blink. No one had no idea who Stinkfly is, or what he looks like. Just the name of it made everyone sick to their stomachs. Chet and Ronjon gladfully accepted.

"Those jerks," Ty Lee said, "Ben, you don't have to do this..."

"But on the contrary, he must," said Azula with a wicked grin.

"Why you say that Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"Azula..." Zuko began.

"What are you planning on doing?" Mai asked.

"Actually, for once nothing. Ben is going to win," said Azula.

"And how would you know that I'm going to win?" Ben asked a bit suspicious.

"I just know," she said smiling at him making Ben to blink.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Hi there people of the Internet, this is your favorite author Mr. Raleigh D who gave you a super chapter, yes a super chapter, any chapter that is more than 3000 words in length is a super chapter! Yes it took me two long days for me to do and every thing like that. But it was all worth it! I still have more ideas for me to address, but I don't want for this fic to be as long as the Bible. LOL._

_Also, don't worry there is going to be another one coming soon, hopefully tomorrow. And oh, this idea for this chapter originally came from Codecrash, the original author for the story, Ben Bender and other works, and before you ask, yes he was the first fanfiction author I came across back when I was new to fanfiction. I randomly typed in Ben 10 and Teen Titans, you know to look for a fan video, and when I couldn't find it, I stumbled across a story called Ben Titan which I might add is a great story! Hope to see the rest of it in the future!_

_So prepare to meet up with the next chapter coming up possibly tomorrow or next week_!

**D-Man out!**


	10. Bonfire

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE FANFIC, "BEN BENDER" BY CODECRASH. **

_*Gasp* An author's note at the beginning of the story, that's very rare! Well, yeah. Just a note, this chapter was suppose to be added on chapter 9, but like I said, I don't want that chapter to be as long as a codex. And Happy 2014 to you all! _

* * *

**X: Bonfire**

Flying to the other side of the island, avoiding the detection of he island's natives, Appa flew Aang and the gang to the directed path to where the aircraft was landing. Confusion and chatter dominated the beasts back as Aang clearly wanted to know how or where that craft came from? Who pilots it and the like?

When they finally landed, they went into an epic search for their blind earth bender. And so far, there was no dice upon her visage.

"Toph?" Katara called.

"Toph?" Sokka joined.

"Toph?" Aang called.

They were looking for her everywhere, from the peak of the island's volcano, to the dangerously infested beaches of the island's firebending natives. Where is that little blind girl anyway? The team was worried sick!

"Just like her, to wander around the island without anyone knowing!" Katara grunted angrily.

"Wherever she is, she had not left this island yet, or I just hope so that she didn't," Aang said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss her!" Sokka said with a sigh.

Even Katara had to say something about her disappearance, "I just sure hope she turns up soon, wherever she is," Katara sighed.

"Aww, that was so sweet!" said a foreign voice. Team Avatar quickly turned around to see Toph alive and well. Nothing about had changed except for her attire of clothing. She wore a white T-shirt with a lone black, vertical stripe cutting across the middle, and cargo shorts. Everyone gathered around to hug their little earth bender. However, a thought had came to Katara just before Aang.

"Toph, where'd you get that attire, and where'd you been? We've been looking for you for the past 3 days?" she asked, "Not only that, why were you doing in a Fire Nation ship?"

"Excuse me Katara, but I think it's an Earth Kingdom airship, the Fire Nation's themes are black and red with an emblem of a fire," Sokka corrected.

Katara glared at him.

This grabbed everyone's interest. Where was she? And why was she doing on that ship?It was unlike any ship they had ever seen. It wasn't a War blimp or anything. Toph took a deep breath to tell her team the long explanation.

"First of all, the ship didn't belong to any kingdom," she began, "If you look in the inside, the plane seemed a bit more futuristic..."

"Wait, you could see?" Sokka was stunned, not only him, but Katara and Aang all shared the exact same dumbstruck looks.

"Yeah, you weren't the only one," said Toph.

Sokka scoffed, "You couldn't see. Heck of that's the case, how come your eyes are pale now?"

"Because the pill I used to help me see had dried out, genius. And oh, for proof that could see, you have big fat eyes, Katara looks a bit tacky, and Aang had black hair, though the arrow on his head is still visible. And oh, Sokka, try to find a bag that don't match. That is so not manly," she said, "And oh, try to work out more, you like a walking stick with hair."

Sokka angrily twitched his left eye, "What are you talking about, it is manly! And I am buff! - ish."

"You know the color of my...wait, hold up...what?" Aang stuttered.

"Anyway,"Toph continued, "Two of my new friends of mine told me that the only reason why they are her is because they have to find the Avatar!"

"But I'm right here! they could have just..."

"Not you twinkle toes, their Avatar," she said, earning several confused faces.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Enlighten us, which Avatar? Because, I may not be that big on stuff like this, but all I know is that there is only one Avatar," Sokka said.

"_Sure_," Toph sarcastically remarked, "And I suspect that _Aang_ had some strange watch called the Omnitrix, if I can recall thats the name of it, right? And oh, I suspect that _Aang_ can transform into ten sets of monsters from out of this world who defeated a warlord capible on destroying the heavens? Right? Right? And, also I ALSO suspect that _Aang_ doesn't need to activate his Avatar state to kick some ass, or this saved the world millions of times including against an alien race who are a lot racist and genocidal than the Fire Nation. Then sure, there is only one Avatar! And his name is Aang 10!" She threw up a big sarcastic thumbs up.

Everyone was silent until Katara broke the silence, "Aang 10?"

"Kick some ass? Huh?" Sokka added the confusion.

Toph sighed, "What I meant to say is that Aang might be strong and powerful to our eyes, but we're talking about a person who is not from this world, and trust me, I've been around Kevin and Gwen long enough for me to absorb everything to what I need to know."

"Who's Gwen and Kevin?" Katara asked.

"People who brought me here, now they said that they are going to meet us at the invasion and..."

"Whoa, before we get too far in this," Aang began, "What do they need from us?"

"They need our help to find someone, someone who is as equally powerful as Twinkle Toes here," said Toph, earning Aang's glare.

"Who?" Sokka asked.

"Some guy named Ben Tennyson," Toph said, "They need our help to try and look for him. Like Aang, he is their world's Avatar. Plus he, Gwen, and Kevin are the only ones who have information on how to defeat the guys in ninja wear," said Toph! "The guys that attacked us the other day."

"Fire Nation soldiers?" Sokka guessed.

"No, not even close. Compared to them and their God, it makes Aang fighting the Fire Lord look like a bully on the playground being confronted by the school's loner," Toph finished in a grave tone; however unaware to the team, a lone Esoterica lurked behind he bushes undetected as it listened in and then finally disappearing in thin air.

**/+\**

**(Before Toph Regrouped)**

_The Rustbucket III finally landed behind the Firebending infested natives, away from the beaches and everything, hiding in plain sight in the forests. As it finally hums to the ground, everything in its path began to thrust out of its way._

_Thud._

_Coming out of the Cargo bay, Toph came out wearing different style of clothing, her old attire was hung on the rack by Kevin's car, earning Kevin to complain to Gwen about Toph's germs in which earned him a great, strong long glare from her despite that she couldn't see anymore. Gwen was baffled about this, and yet intrigued. She was blind but yet, she seemed fine, even though when her eyes were restored, she still acted the same way, not only that walked the same way when she first came out of the small Sick Bay sector of the ship._

_Bothering not to ask, Gwen gave Toph some more mana pills for her to take whenever she needed them._

_"Thanks," said Toph, "Now. Who do you say to whom my team was suppose to look for?" Toph asked._

_"Wait a minute, so the people riding on a bison - who can fly for some reason was your team?" Kevin asked, a bit amazed._

_Toph pulled on his cheeks by forcibly earth bending the ground to tumble his balance for him to fall half way over to his knees to bend causing him to face Toph face to face._

_"You're too cute to be talking," Toph pinched Kevin's face causing Gwen to chuckle a little, thinking that it was rather funny to see Toph once again flirting around Kevin. And for a 12 year old to be doing that, it was worth a laugh._

_Gwen cleared her throat. "We want you and your friends to come help us look for our cousin, our world is in grave danger."_

_Toph pushed Kevin out of the way as she puts her hands on her hips, "As long as my foot get to kick some fiery glutes..." she said with enthusiasm as she stomped on the ground, causing it to shake and then erupt a small pebble from the ground; Toph then molded and re shaped the rugged surface of the rock into a rock shaped-kid sized saber, "...you can count me in!"_

_"Great," said Gwen, handing Toph a Plumbers' badge, though Gwen could have just gave her a simple walkie-talkie, or any simple technology, but Toph had shown that she could operate some quantities of their technologies back when she had clear visage on the ship. That and they don't have walkie-talkies._

_"What is this?" Toph asked._

_"This is a Plumbers' Badge, it allows you to communicate with anyone who have access to any Plumber tech," Kevin explained._

_"Advanced," Toph finished._

_"I know that your eyesight might not..."_

_"I don't have a problem with my sight, thank you," Toph informed causing Gwent o blink, "I can see by earthbending."_

_"So you can see by rocks?" Kevin asked._

_"That and I can see through small quakes from the ground..."_

_"So your like the 12 year old version of Daredevil," Kevin and Gwen commented in unison._

_"Awesome!" Gwen said, "Sorry."_

_"Don't worry, I get that all the time, sister," she said._

_"So do you know what to do?" Kevin asked._

_"You betcha," Toph fist pumped, "Get my friends together to get - whom?"_

_"Ben," Gwen said._

_"Ben, and meet you at - where?"_

_"Well where did you say the invasion was going to begin?" Gwen asked._

_"Somewhere on the main island of the Fire Nation, Twinkle Toes wasn't that specific," Toph said, confusing Kevin._

_"Twinkle Toes?" Kevin said, furrowing._

_"Well if anything change, contact us through there and we'll get there as soon as possible," said Gwen._

_"Right," said Toph. After all of that, they said their goodbyes and they departed. Just before Toph rejoined back her team, she took that one pill that Gwen gave her and began to feel her visage coming back rapidly - only to see Sokka._

_"Ew, that is what Sokka actually looks like? ,am he really needs to...bulk up," Toph said._

**/+\**

At the beach house, the royal members of the Fire Nation, including their guest, Ben Tennyson were sitting by the porch eating their evening meal. Ben couldn't stop gorging himself, remembering of how his grandfather would feed both he and Gwen with some extraterrestrial foreign meals. Though, this meal was slightly different, but it was worth eating than to having to taste some live, alien squid.

"I never seen anyone eat this fast," Ty Lee commented, she tapped on Ben's shoulder who stopped to see everyone staring at him, "Were you that hungry?" she asked.

Ben reddened in embarrassment; he didn't want anyone watch him while he eats, or of course stare at him as he gobble up his food without even chewing. The two, twin old women, Lo and Li looked at Ben in both admiration and disgust.

"Sorry, in most times, my grandfather would often feed me and my cousin live squid," Ben said, slurping a noodle into his mouth.

"Interesting," Azula began, "Anyway..."

"Those guys from the court, don't pay them any attention," Ty Lee intercepted, still angry at the event that unfolded, "You can beat them with one arm behind your back!" Ben was touched by Ty Lee's words so much that it rendered him speechless.

"Ty Lee?" Azula furrowed.

"Sorry, Princess Azula," Ty Lee said apologetically. She resumed eating her food as Ben witnessed a lone, small tear snaking down on her face. What made it what caused her to feel this way against those guys? Just before Ben questioned Ty Lee, Azula intercepted.

"Anyway, I was wondering Ben..."

"I'm sorry to spoil interrupt you," Ben began, "But who are those jerks anyway?"

"They're..." Zuko began.

"Chet and Ronjon," Azula finished, earning Zuko's trademark glare, "The island's natives and admiration for the nation's admiral. We met them before. But tis nothing that you can worry about," said Azula.

"Why? I mean they have to be the best players on the beach. And plus, how are you so sure that..."

"I'm sure. Don't doubt it," Azula said.

"But the..."

"Don't doubt it," she continued, "They won't come prepared to what is about to come once we meet them again."

Ben acknowledged, normally, he'll expect Azula to either attack him for vengeance, set him up for some battle, or worse try to indirectly gain vengeance. But for some reason on another, she seemed practically normal-ish. She seemed pretty overconfident, that was a bad sign, even to Ben's standards. He was unaware of rather the two or one of them are firebenders, or if the admiral is a firebender.

What was even shocking that Ty Lee was extraordinarily quiet. Again, normally she'll be going all fangirl around Ben, now she was just as broody. What has those jerks did to her emotionally that caused her to not only wallow in shame, but to threaten their lives, encourage Ben to use Rath - even though he wanted to, and then sit there and eat quietly while keeping a frown. This was what he didn't expect to see.

"Ty Lee?" Ben began.

"Ben, she's going to be okay," Azula said, "Let her toughen it out, she always do."

Zuko glared at her. Sure, he had seen Ty Lee emotionally down before, but this was far than being a typical Ty Lee mood swing, this was...this was abnormal. After hearing Azula's rude comment, she dropped her fork and left the dining court. Ben widened his eyes further to see that she had slammed the door - hard. Azula didn't expect that. None of them expect that.

"Whoops," she said.

"I'm going to check out what's wrong," Ben said, hurrying to get into the house. Puts his jacket on and then left to go after her. This interested Zuko more than ever before. Seeing Azula trying to stop Ben from going to get Azula verbally was only a low before the storm, but that was not only the case, Ty Lee out of all people stormed out not saying a word. Chet and Ronjon's insults was the spark, and Azula's comment was the bomb.

"Nice," Mai said sarcastically to Azula. Thankfully she ignored her comment. Zuko began to think.

_~What are you Ben Tennyson? What is your purpose here? What is your destiny for being here?~_

...

Ben was looking for Ty Lee for the longest time, but no dice. He called her name, but again no dice until he caught her crying on her bed mat crying. Why was she crying, Ben thought. Ship was by her trying to comfort by anyways he can. Ben was hurt. He didn't want to see a friend to feel this way.

"Ty Lee?" he called softly.

Ty Lee didn't respond. Ben moved closer before he sat on his knees and rubbed on her arm softly, "Ty Lee, are you okay?"

Ty Lee turned around and saw Ben with a worried expression across his face. That was another reason why she was melancholy. She didn't want nor him or her friends to feel what she feels.

"I'm sorry about Azula, I swear I don't..."

"It's not Azula," she said with a soft, sadden tone, "Trust me it's not her."

"Then what is it?" Ben asked, sitting next to her as Ship cuddled around her. She petted him, cooing the mechanical, sentient being.

Ty Lee didn't say anything. Her feelings had been crushed enough. Ben was at that state where he would refuse to leave her in peace for her to think and recover, but the other side of her was telling her other self not too for some reason. She felt confused and lost, like a leaf flying off from a branch of a tree as it sailed in the air, flying away from its home in the forest to the alien landscape of the urbanized world. Lost and bewildered, forcing it to live alone as the years roll by, that was what Ty Lee's feelings were defined. A lone leaf flying in the air currents, alone in that cool autumn morning, painfully watching the other leaves flourish as one flock than a lone bird who had lost its will to fly. Ty Lee felt truly alone.

She couldn't even face him until Ben scoots over to her, continually rubbing her, "Ty Lee, if there is anything..."

"I'm so sorry, Ben," she sobbed lightly, "But I can't do this."

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Ben asked, confused.

Ty Lee faced him, "Ben, do you think I'm...a clone?"

Ben furrowed, "A clone? You? Why you say that?"

Ty Lee lowered her head, "I was...they...I just..." Ty Lee was beginning to break down crying, Ben held her close, wiping the tears from her hazel brown eyes, "I don't want to feel like I'm a tool, like I'm just an object. Do you think that I'm...a clone? A look alike?"

"No, why would you say that about yourself?" Ben asked.

Ty Lee didn't say anything else, Ben quickly sinking in on what Ty Lee was trying to say. _~Circus Freak!~_ Those jerks. Ben wrapped his arms around her, shocking her.

"Don't you ever listen to those guys, you aren't a clone," he said, lifting her chin and wiping her tears, "And trust me, I know clones. And I should know."

Ty Lee smiled. Ben was a good guy! She looked at him for a very long moment. As Ben complimented her about how she was not a clone, she couldn't help but fathom the feelings that were entering inside her. As well as confusion and some doubts here and there, but there was one thing that was for certain.

"And if you want to see a real clone..."

Ty Lee grabbed Ben's arm just before he activated the Ultimatrix, steadily pulling to her arms, hugging him. Ben slowly hugged her back. She broke the hug with a tearful, sweet smile across her face, "You really think that..."

"Amazing, funny, yeah! Did I stutter?" Ben asked, pecking her on the forehead, making her to blush slightly, "Now come on, I think that Zuko and Azula are getting tired of waiting. What do you say?" he asked hanging up his jacket.

Ty Lee nodded, "I would like that, Ben," she said getting up, "You're a good friend. Thank you."

Ben smiled, "What are friends for?"

Ty Lee smiled as she watched Ben hang up his jacket, "Oh, and be ready, we're going to kick those guys butts in a moment!"

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them!" Ty Lee yelled in enthusiasm, her cockiness slowly coming back. As Ben left to rejoin the others, Ty Lee slowly frowned. As the others got ready to go back to the beach to confront the guys that teased them, Ty Lee looked at the coat rack and saw Ben's jacket, being mesmerized as she began to lightly dream.

"Ty Lee, get out here! We're getting ready for the tournament!" Azula declared.

"I'm on my way, Azula!" Ty Lee said as the others began to leave. Ben gave her a playful salute, Ty Lee, instead of a salute, she simply gave him a small wave and her lovable smile. Just before she left, she looked at Ben's jacket, feeling on it and firmly grabbing the jacket's arm and then finally hugging it.

"Thank you," she said softy kissing it on the arm.

...

Later on the same evening, the sun was nearly down. Ben, Azula (who was eyeing on Ben), Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee were approaching the volleyball courtyard. Waiting for them were Chet, Ronjon and the island's natives. Half of them were their minions, while the other half were the people who just wanted to have fun. At Azula's team, Azula eyed on Ben pretty closely. Ty Lee seemed to be pretty close to Ben then ever before, or what it seemed like it. This in case was nothing new. Watching Ty Lee walking closely to Ben, Azula couldn't help but feel some kind of loneliness. Though it wasn't visible on her face, nobody noticed it. Not even Zuko.

"Well, well, well," Chet finally began, "Ready to give up your little trump card?"

Ty Lee wanted to say something. She just wanted to strike the dude in his solar perplex region so bad that it could give her nothing but pure satisfaction, no matter the cost. Ben had to indirectly calm her down.

"I bet that we can beat you in one swoop!" she yelled.

"_Right_," Ronjon said, "And this is coming from a circus freak?" he chuckled cruelly.

"And how would you know that I would automatically join your group?" Ben waved his fist angrily at them.

"Everyone does," said Chet, "Plus, my dad's an admiral."

"Yeah, and I have the..." Ben said about to show off his Ultimatrix, until Zuko cuts him off by lowering his arm and nodding a big fat no-no. Ben groaned.

Ty Lee simply glared at him, her murderous eyes were tidally locked on him as she mouthed to Ben indirectly, "Turn into Rath."

Ben turned around to see her shaking her fist, "Ty Lee?"

"I'm okay," she said, angrily, now turning to face him with a semi-calmed expression, "Just go ahead and kick their butts hard if you have to!"

Ben smiled, nodding in understanding, "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Ty Lee smiled, that sweet moment was soon interrupted when Azula cleared her throat calling Ben and the gang over.

Ronjon did the same for his group as both teams huddled together.

...

In Azula's team, they began to come up with a plan, mainly Azula.

"Okay, you see that girl over there?" she asked pointing to the girl way back of the opposing team's huddling group, "Her leg's her weak spot..."

As Azula continued to come up plans after plans for each team member, he was impressed on how she was organized. She could be a member of the Plumbers' easily!

"Ben, you are our trump card. Use your animalbending to transform into Rath and knock out the competition if all else fails," she said.

"Animalbending," Ty Lee giggled.

"Oh, its going to be more than just Rath," Ben said, disappointing Ty Lee a little bit because Rath was her favorite, plus she wanted to see the looks on their faces when they see Rath.

"Aww, no Rath?" Ty Lee pouted.

Ben chuckled at Ty Lee's childish nature, "Trust me," he said. Ty Lee smiled, making the competitive Azula to be slightly annoyed of Ben and Ty Lee - mostly Ty Lee. When both teams broke, they scattered to their strategic patterns. The more powerful were in the front - but Ben in this case was in the middle.

"Let's just hope that blue bird thing can hit..." Ronjon threw the ball and struck it with his fist, "THIS!"

Zuko moved first to try to pound it but no dice. Mai struck the ball from hitting the ground and kicked it over the fence towards the other team only for the other a boy from the opposing team to countermand it by striking it headfirst and then was kicked by a girl. Flying in immediately, Ty Lee jumped in midair and kicked the ball to the opposing team, landing on the net completely balanced while the ball painfully struck a boy's face so hard that his molars exerted out from the back of his mouth, drawing blood in the process.

"Out!" Chet yelled, catching the ball and then striking it, and then was kicked by Ronjon. The ball flew over again only to be delivered a high roundhouse kick by Azula, as the ball flew over towards Ty Lee, Ty Lee flipped over the net back to her range and kicked the ball, while bending her body at an impossible 98 degrees before flipping to the ground and then countermanded the ball struck by the boy in the opposing team; Ben was impressed by Ty Lee's stamina, also he was more than impressed by Azula trying very hard to win the game! If that was really her goal. He hadn't been around her that much, but he did had a feeling that he and his friend Ty Lee were being watched. Pretty creepy.

Getting roughly tired, Chet aggressively punched the ball straight at Zuko who was way in the back. Zuko jumped forward to strike it, but when the ball made contact to his leg...

SNAP!

Zuko spun around in the air like a thrown pencil before he crashed to the ground screaming in pain.

"Oops, sorry did that hurt?" Ronjon asked tauntingly.

Azula and he gang - mostly Mai rushed over to aid Zuko. Ben hurried over, attempting to play. However, he was currently suspicious on why the opposing team wasn't striking Ben.

"He's out of the game," Azula said.

"I'm going to accompany Zuko," said Mai.

"Make that two," she muttered, "Okay Ben, Ty Lee, we're on out own."

"Good, we can take them? Right Ben?" Ty Lee said enthusiastically towards her friend.

Ben only nodded. He got ready. It was his turn to serve.

"Ready where you are pet," Chet said tauntingly.

Ben growled. He was now officially annoyed at these so much that it made dealing with JT and Cash look like taking an aspirin.

"I'll show you ready," said Ben getting ready to serve. He struck the ball across the net and was countermanded by Chet. Acting like a projectile missile, the ball tore through the net in an attempt to strike Ben, but before Ben had a chance to move out of the way, Ty Lee pushed Ben out of the way to strike it since it was coming in too fast, but unfortunately, the ball made a violent impact on her arm, breaking it. It was struck, towards the net. Ben got up to see Ty Lee badly hurt. Chet kicked the ball forward towards Ty Lee, aiming for her face. But was countered by Azula. She kicked the ball in the air only to kick it across the net, knocking out a boy in the process.

"Ben are you okay.." Azula sounded worried, however she saw that it was Ty Lee who was hurt, not Ben.

"Looks like another one of your team members are out. Bye-bye circus freak!" Chet waved.

If Ty Lee could stand, she could just walk over to the other side and knock the guy out. "Ben, Ty Lee's out, its time for us to..."

"I got it. They're going to pay for what they did," Ben growled in a dark tone, making Azula to blink. Laughing while physically hurting someone was a big no-no to Ben, but the sound of his voice was so menacing that compared to her father, it sounded more like a bossy, spoiled child. Hurting Ty Lee could have not the only one that set him off, so what was it?

"Go get them," she smiled as Mai grabbed and carried her out of the court. Azula was impressed, but was slightly scared of Ben then ever. Not only for his plethora of transformation, but just how angry he was when someone had hurt one of his friends, something in which made Azula to feel a certain way about it, a feeling that made her a bit confused towards Ty Lee and Ben.

"Aww, don't worry. Once you ditch them, you'll wish that you'll never leave," said Ronjon.

"Oh, you'll have a second thought about that," said Ben, lifiting his arm showing the Ultimatrix, "I promised her that I'll win it for her, and a promise I will keep."

Azula was no stranger to aggression and rage as she had experienced with a certain no-longer-banished prince, but this wasn't just any kind of rage, this was just wrathful vengeance with a very dark tone.

"Let's see how you guys would like it if you mess with, Ditto!" And without hesitation, Ben slammed the dial down.

...

In his veins, a green energy ball erupted from the pistol of the Ultimatrix core as it raced through out his blood stream, quickly mutating his cells in an exponential rate.

...

When the light died down, standing in Ben's place was a small white, living amplifier with the number 10 on its back that resembled more like an MP3 player. It bore the Ultimatrix crest on its chest.

"**ECHO ECHO**!" Echo Echo yelled, and then grunted, "I, said, Ditto, stupid, watch!"

Ty Lee who was watching it became worried. She wanted to go out there and get Ben out of there. Mai was confused about Ty Lee, she was willing to put her whole life on the line just for him? Man what did Ben do?

"Ben? What are you doing?" she asked to herself.

Zuko also thought the same thing, he was beginning to feel for Ben like a little brother, Mai was the same way too. But as for Azula, it was too difficult to read at the moment.

"Ben? What is that?" Azula asked, "And what watch?"

"Echo, Echo, that's, who," said Echo Echo in a computerized voice, "Now, come, on, we, got, a, game, to, win!"

Azula nodded, however, she was kinda worried about Ben's cockiness. That's the first. She had no idea what that thing is, or what could it do.

Everyone from the opposing team had their mouths open. First a blue bird moth man, then a planetary monster, now a small creature who pauses in every word? Yep, they're in big trouble, or at least they thought so.

"Bwahahaha!" Chet yelled, "You're animalbending skills had backfired on you huh? _Ben_?"

Everyone laughed.

"Can, we, at, least, get, back, on, the, game, I, don't, want, to, hurt, you, from, here," Echo Echo warned.

"What are you going to do? Cutify me to death?" Chet taunted.

Echo Echo rose a brow and turned to his teammates, "Did, this, guy, just, called, me, cute? I, mean, did, a, **man**, just, call, another, **man**, cute?" This made him to baffle, earning Ty Lee to laugh. Everyone from Azula's team - save for her - were laughing at Chet. Who was confused why. Azula glared at Chet for making a comment about him. Nobody seemed to notice that blue fire was slowly circulating through Azula's fist. Everyone stopped laughing when Azula made an angry outburst towards Chet and Ronjon.

"**That is enough**!" Azula roared angrily, "You leave him alone!"

Everyone from Azula's team were shocked. Was she defending Ben? Ben was also shocked about this, now easily he could just blast them. He had that advantage, but she didn't known that.

"And who are you talking to Ms. Destructor of the World?" Chet taunted.

"I'm saying that you underestimate..."

"Underestimate what? You're an underestimation from back here, demon!" Ronjon taunted.

"I'm not saying that..."

"Is the devil talking? Or is that you? I forgot!" Ronjon told.

"Hey hot head, get a life!" said a boy.

"Don't make me angry," Azula said dangerously.

"Or what you'll explode?" Chet yelled.

"I'm telling you..." she glowed her fists oceanic blue, just before she retorted more, a boy threw a volleyball at her face.

"Failure, man. Man what a loser!" said Ronjon.

Soon everyone began to cry out "loser" despite her intentions - even though Azula's team were incognito. The name calling and everything else were just getting worse. Not only Azula was being targeted, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko were also targets - including Ben, pressuring him to join their side. Azula began to cry

"Ah, one left!" Chet yelled.

"Actually, she's a lot better than you think," one Echo Echo said.

Azula turned around to see Ben defending her. "Sure, she might be a little off at time, that I'm not going to lie, but she is strong willed more than you! I mean come on, you called me cute! What kind of man call another man cute?" Echo Echo joaned.

Azula's team chuckled - including herself.

Chet was outraged, he marched right up to Ben's face readying his fist to be thrown to Ben's face.

"Don't ever mock me," Chet said.

"I'll make fun of..."

"How about you leave him alone," Azula said jumping in front of Ben. Zuko and the others surrounded Chet; in response, Chet's team reemerged from the rubble to defend him.

"You have the gall to make a fool out of me loser?" Chet got into Azula's face ready to punch her in her mouth, "I could kill you for that."

"You kill her, I'll kill you," Zuko threatened the boy with his ignited fist. Ronjon pushed Zuko, making his arm to cramp up again, making Zuko to scream again. Mai caught him before he hit the floor.

"Your group of freaks..."

"Stop it."

"...have no idea what kind of an ugly little piece of..."

"Shut up!" Azula exploded causing a wave of fire to blow people away from her and cried, blasting her way out of the group and back to the home. Ben was astonished, Azula was in fact defending him! Ty Lee was widened about this, maybe Azula did feel some way about him. Some way!

"Look at little demon go!" Chet laughed.

Just as Azula's team dangerously moved close to end this guy's life, Ben cleared his throat, "No."

Ty Lee and the others stopped.

"But..."

"That's enough Ty Lee, they aren't even worth it," said Ben, "I'm going to go find her."

"What about us?" Mai asked.

"Try to make sure that they don't do anything stupid when..."

They were already gone.

"Whatever, let them do whatever you want. Zuko, can you do that magic fire thing?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" Zuko asked.

"Can you create a bon fire, I think its time for us to wind down and let our anger subside," said Ben.

"Alright, we understand," Ty Lee said, "Just be careful okay."

Ben nodded and left.

Zuko furrowed his brow on Ty Lee. She seemed worried about Ben more than ever. Like all goes, this is not going to end well to some degree. Maybe it's time for him and Ben to have a little talk after he finished doing what he needs to do.

...

Ben was walking beach house to try to look for them, however, he overlooked that there was a party going on the other side of the beach. It had taken him a few hours to look for her, maybe because the whole try to look for her in the beach house sounded too simple for Ben. He had experience with the likes of simple things eventually leading up to difficult situations, while in this case, he made it difficult by looking in all sections of the exterior side of the beach house. Getting pretty tired, he began to turn his luck on the inside. Just before he went up the steps, he heard a squeaking sound from his arm. He turned around and saw Ship wrapped around his arm, shaped like a digital watch with the correct time.

"Ship?" Ship asked.

"I'm looking Azula," Ben said, "Look Ship, I don't have time for..."

Then the sounds of music were overheard by the house on the other side of the beach. Ben sighed and glared at the house; he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Even in this universe, bad people thrive," he said.

"Bad people what?" Zuko said from behind, making Ben to jump.

"What the...dude, don't do that!" Ben yelled.

"When we get home, there is someone I want you to meet - immediately," said Zuko, "Also the guys over there at the house, Chet, she actually dated him for two minutes - well until he ditched her. Leaving her. There is more, but I don't want you to stay out here all night. The thing is that she cant stand being alone. So do what you have to do, okay," said Zuko.

Ben nodded, "You have my word."

Zuko smiled and puts his hand over his shoulders, "Yeah, you're alright Ben Tennyson." Ben nodded understandingly and smiled as Zuko walked away. Well that was a bit awkward. Shrugging, Ben walked upstairs to see a sleeping Li and Lo, but then an idea sparked to Ben. He turned to Ship, who was shaped as a watch.

"Ship, I have to ask you a little something," said Ben.

"Ship!" Ship exclaimed.

...

In the beach house, Ben was continually looking for Azula. He looked high and low for her until he reached to the back of the house - which was a nice courtyard believe it or not. Sitting there crying was Princess Azula wiping her tears with a wet rag.

"Azula?" Ben began.

"What do you want?" Azula asked, not looking at Ben.

"I've come to see if you're doing alright," said Ben, "You're brother's worried about you and..."

"Zuzu is worried about me? That's a laugh," said Azula, her voice cracking.

"No really, all of us including..." Ben was trying to comfort her anyway he could, but Azula pushed him aside angrily and stood up.

"Why are you wasting your time here?" she asked furiously getting up with her fists igniting navy blue making Ben to jump.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm..."

"What? You and Ty Lee are a couple! Why can't you comfort her?"

"But..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She barked, igniting her self on fire until the fire swallowed her up, engulfing her on fire. She had no control at this point.

"**Azula**!" Ben screamed in terror as he saw that the flames she ignited from her chi combusted; the fire was frying her alive. She panicked, she screamed, she did all what she could, but the fire just won't die. She was crying in immense, torturous pain. Without no hesitation, Ben quickly activated the Ultimatrix, and slammed the dial.

...

A green energy ball races through Ben's veins and multiplied throughout his circulatory system, making his cells to rapidly reproduce in an abnormal rate. Ben was mutating rapidly as the green light electrically sparked his cells, reprogramming them into that of a program of a machine. Ben developed red mechanical skin. His body was becoming overwhelmingly artificial until...

...

...Ben's body resembled a red mollusk-like creature with an unmovable mouth with port holes in his hands. It had glowing green eyes and black spots on his shoulders and legs, and to top of all up, he had four fingers as claws.

"**WATER HAZARD**!" Water Hazard exclaimed as he immediately ported his hands directly at Azula and shot powerful jets of water on her, immediately killing off the flames. When the flames died off, Water Hazard touched the badge on his chest, instantly transforming back into Ben in a form of an emerald green flash.

Azula panted, her body ached as it screamed from the pain she endured. She was lucky to have Ben around to put out the flames. There were minor burns here and there, but not too severe. She shook and glanced at Ben who extended his hand.

"You...saved me?" Azula was shocked. Why would Ben save her? All or what he had done to him, he could have just let her burn but in all, he didn't, "You could have just let me burn."

"Then that won't be too heroic now wouldn't it?" Ben asked.

"Why help me? Why save me at all? After all I...I..." Azula couldn't say it. She was too shocked that Ben would save her like that. He defended her and then saved her. No one had ever done that except for those who were forced to. Mai and Ty Lee might have saved her life more than once on some occasions, but it was out of fear than admiration. Ben did this from the bottom of his heart. That was unheard of.

"You what?" Ben asked.

Azula lowered her head, "Are you and Ty Lee a couple? Why couldn't you be with her?"

"And leave you here to mope around? Come on, you're acting like Batman when he's not taking his anti-depressants?" Ben joked making Azula to smile, "And plus, Ty Lee and I are cool, like we are!"

Azula smiled and hugged him, not letting him go.

"Whoa I didn't expect that," said Ben.

Azula chuckled and playfully punched Ben on the gut in which Ben responded with a traditional, "Ow." They both laughed and delight.

"But here's my question," said Ben.

Azula nodded.

"Why did you defend me?" Ben asked.

"Those guys have no right to underestimate you, plus, I think that you are more than what they say," she said with a rare tender tone, something in which Ben did no catch. Ben smiled nonetheless.

"So how are you going to get revenge on those...oh wow," Azula paused when she saw a gigantic, neon green mushroom cloud lighting up the night. Azula was mesmerized, yet confused. Where'd that cloud come from. When she turned took at Ben, she turned to see a dark, Azula-esque smile across his face, a face in which made her to blink - again.

"Did you? Did...what?"

"You're talking revenge I'm talking pay back!" Ben laughed. Azula joined.

"So you made that?" Azula was impressed, "But, I didn't expect you to...wait? How'd?"

"My pet Ship. He's responsible for that," said Ben, until his Ultimatrix began to beep, confusing the Fire Nation princess, "And speak of the devil."

Ben began to fidget around his Ultimatrix; Azula never got around by asking Ben about the watch, but now it was the time to ask. Ben was a mystery, and she wants to know more about him, starting by the basics.

"Ben? Why do you fidget with your device?" she finally asked.

Ben stopped. That was a bad move on Ben's part. He know he still didn't trust Azula. He know he didn't want to hurt her feelings by not telling her everything as he did with Ty Lee. Ben didn't want to risk his secret to be used against him.

"I was just...uh," Ben scratched his head. Azula analyzed that Ben still didn't trust her. She had no idea why. She silently understood, sighing sadly, knowing that it would have to take time for Ben to completely trust. Right now he sympathized with her to a degree, but completely trusting, oh no.

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Azula said, kissing Ben on the cheek, "All I want is to spend this moment watching this phenomena with you."

"Gee, um thanks," said Ben, clueless that Azula was moving closer to him.

"You know its kinda of silly, Ty Lee told me some things about you. And rather I thought it showed some kind of weakness, I..."

"Wait, Ty Lee told you about me?" Ben asked.

"Yeah! She also told me that you're a good friend and..."

Suddenly...

"Ahh, get away from us! I promise, I won't drink anymore!" yelled Chet's voice from the Ultimatrix.

"SHIP!" Ship yelled angrily as the sounds of lasers blasting the environment around them.

"Intense," Azula commented, turning around to Ben's face, she had a yet friendly look if not already, "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Back where?"

"At the court. You said that I was more than what they perceived me to be. Did you mean that?"

"Every word! Why would I lie?" Ben asked.

Lie, and that was what Azula did. Since the day they met, she had been lying to him about the Avatar and the whole war, and for what? Ben wasn't evil, and he wasn't there power! He was there for justice and equality! The more she hears about the word, the more sickened she became. She felt a league of leeches cramping around her stomach, sucking on her blood.

"Oh, thank you for defending me," she said, "I appreciate it."

"You don't have to tell me over and over again," Ben chuckled, Azula cuddled around him slightly, "Say, by tomorrow, do you want to take a stroll with me along the beach?"

"What?"

"Do you want to walk with me?" he asked.

Azula had put up a small smile, "I would be happy to, Ben Tennyson." Ben smiled as Azula reared in slowly puckering her lips until - Ty Lee came in to get Ben only to see Azula with Ben wiping her tears.

"Whoa, um hi!" Ty Lee said.

"Ty Lee why are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Zuko?" Azula asked, reddened in the face. Thankfully, Ty Lee didn't caught the whole Azula blushing thing.

"I want for Ben to see...oh why, you can see from out here? That's cool!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Ben chuckled. "Do you want to come out with the rest of us and look at it? Everyone's gazing at it! It's just as bright as the moons above the sky!"

Ben and Azula exchanged faces and approved.

"Awesome!" Ty Lee said with a smile hugging Ben before breaking and waving to Azula, "Hey Azula! - oh my, what happened to her?"

"She..."

"I was caught in a fire," Azula finished, "You don't need to worry, he already saved me before the fire could feaster on."

"Oh, that's great!" Ty Lee said, "I'm really proud of you Ben." She kissed him on the cheek. Ben blushed, making Azula to turn away a little bit.

"Are you coming Ben?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah!" Ben said.

"Great, I can't wait to see you there! Zuko was um how do you say, wilding out!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Ben laughed; Ty Lee left, "Say, do you..."

"No, you can go," Azula said.

"Are you sure, it surely won't be the same without..."

"No, I'm fine. You have a good time," Azula said convincing Ben with a sweet smile. Ben nodded understandingly and left.

Azula saw Ben leave the courtyard, she felt utterly disgusted for some reason. She had no idea how or why. It was just there. It felt like something was fighting from within her, battling for control. It was like a huge nuclear reaction undergoing within her, a violent chemical, nuclear reaction. But there was one known fact that had been confirmed.

"I shall reap what I sow," she said with tears slithering down on her face. As she sat down and cried silently through the night, a lone figure stood by, acting like a spiritual enigma. He wasn't trying to be there, but he was. This man wore a white lab coat, goggles, khaki pants, and classy shoes. To top it all off, he had a thick British accent to boot.

"Ben is getting along rather nicely," said the man also known as Professor Paradox.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Hello guys of the Internet! This is your favorite author, Mr. Raleigh D who gave you ANOTHER super-chapter! Man this is becoming a trend, but at least you guys are satisfied. _

_For the people who have seen the episode "The Beach", you guys might have recognized those two obnoxious characters, Chet and Ronjon. Yeah, I hated them. I don't know why though. I just hated them! At least Ship taught them a lesson._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: If you like this book, don't read the following text below. You have been warned._**

_And for the people who caught the theme of the fanfic, yes there is a theme in this fanfic, one to which you can track all the way back to chapter one! I hope it wasn't forced. _

_Also, I heard of people putting Mary Sues/Gary Stues. I'm pretty much afraid of this. Did you think I have made Ben in this fanfic a Gary Stu? If so let me know, because I'm practically scared. I don't want this fic to be the next Twilight - superhero version! Seriously, I just watched Breaking Dawn pt. 2 and Bella is jumping around trees like she's Spiderman! If that's the case, then put her in New York so she can fight the goddamn Green Goblin, or Electro, or Venom! YES VENOM! FUCK YEAH! _

_Or hell Man of Steel! Her blandness could be the cause of the destruction of, I don't know, 99.99989% of Metropolis!_

_Also if you are going to write a Twilight fanfic with Edward in the DBZ universe, please, please, please put Broly in it! I want Broly to go Broly on his ass! Yeah, that's a true badass! I know people are going to put Blade in it which is fine, shit, if Blade was in the Twilight universe, then it'll be a little bit, no A LOT interesting! Blade fuck these bitches up! Teach them how a real vampire roll, and I'm not talking about Vampire Academy, which that shit is more butch than Twilight! No really, it is! IT IS GODDAMMIT!_

**:::**

Do you like **pirates**?

Do you like **dinosaurs**?

Do you like **superheroes**?

Do you like superpowered pirates riding on a flying pirate ship fighting sentient dinosaurs?

If so, then you'll like my original fic on fictionpress!

Read **Legends of the Sky-Titans**! Available online, trust me you will be satisfied!

**:::**

_Anyway, for my Benzula fans, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and also for the Ben Lee fans, I hope you guys enjoyed it! This is your wacky favorite author, Mr. Raleigh D signing out for the night and I'll catch you guys next time!_

**D-Man out!**


	11. The Break in the Sunset

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THIS FANFIC IS BASED ON THE STORY, "BEN BENDER" BY CODECRASH.**

* * *

**XI: The Break in the Sunset**

Walking back to his throne, thinking about his next action, Ozai rested on his flaming chair watching as the crispy blaze ignite the air around him. However, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain changeling that came into his colosseum. Was he a threat? It was difficult to tell. Where did this guy come from?

Troublesome questions only made the king more angry as time passed.

_~What are you, boy?~ _the FireLord thought with a grave tone in his voice.

"FireLord Ozai, do you got a minute?" asked a foreign voice, making the FireLord to jump.

"What?" the FireLord turned to look, but there's no one there. He got infuriated, "Who are you?"

There was no answer, no reply. The sounds from his throne room hurled an eerie echo of silence and grim. The crackling flames behind his royal chair was the absolute epitome to hence completed its ghostly moan; hearing the mechanical whirs from the throne room, it was not enough for the FireLord to be alarmed. Annoyed, he groaned and headed back to his chair.

"Why are you walking away you wretched filth?"

"Whoever you are, it is illegal to sneak up on a KING!" with tons of tenacity, the FireLord sparked a massive electrical blaze, only to hit his loyal Earl.

The earl screamed in pain, the electricity surging through his body was so tense that his body couldn't take it anymore. He electrical surges rushed through the man's circulatory system cutting off all blood from flowing, it rapidly flows to the heart and instead of the heart going into a swift cardiac arrest, since the electrical surges were supercharged, the heart erupted from the man's solar plexus, violently exerting bones encasing it to fly out, making a large hole in the man's chest, the floor was painted in crimson red.

The FireLord was horrified at what he did, but then quickly let's it go. His fear didn't reach it's apex when this happened.

"You wanted power, you wanted control."

"Who are you?" the FireLord roared in terror.

"With all your power, my name is a requirement?"

"Tell me who the hell you are! Show yourself or so help me I will..." The FireLord glowed his fist a furious orange.

"What? Kill me?" asked an unknown phantom in a grave tone, "With your current power, it's nothing but a mere grain of dirt compared to mine. You are weak compared to me."

"What are you?" Ozai called, igniting his flames, "Show yourself coward!"

Coming out of the shadows was inhuman; this being had scars across his face. His dried gashes were visible, still dripping with blood. You could see the bone through some aspects of his cranium, it was more like a white marble than it was for a skull. His black teeth was exposed to the oxygenated world, chipping off the frames bit by bit as time slowly decomposes them. He wasn't no average man, nor was he a god to some. He was a demon, lurking through the shadows to whom finally shown his face to the world, the world of the dead that is.

Ozai paled to see this inhuman figure walking around his presence. He felt chills rolling through his spine as this thing approached him as if he was nothing.

"Get back, monster! I said get back!" he roared.

"Dear Ozai, ruler of a nation that is about to fall. Why should you attack the man you worship?" the Being said with a dark, Satanically-deep tone in his voice.

"I worship no man, I'm the one who is to be bowed," Ozai told.

At this, the Being smiled a wicked grin one to which it would have made Azula to blink. He tidally locked his pitch black eyes at the FireLord, his pale yellow skin said it all. With his flaking scales littering amongst the floorboards of the royal room, Ozai ignited his fist in defense.

"You have made a death wish if you dare try to challenge me," Ozai said.

The Beast smiled a wicked grin, "_Egridiuntur, et moriatur_," he said in a Satanic whisper.

Ozai, now provoked to his apex, he threw another high voltage lightning strike at the Being. The electricity rushed through the air like a rapidly flowing river, tearing through like a knife slicing through tissue and bone.

BAM!

The electricity surged through his body, screaming in excruciating pain. It was so unbearable that his body couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed on his knees, wanting mercy.

Ozai with a wicked grin kept pounding him with electrical bolts left and right. He quickly got bored and stopped. Rendering the Being to sizzle on his knees, panting. Watching his body parts fall to the floor.

"Bowing to my mercy? Adorable. Why be a legitimate threat when you should have joined the voyage of failures? What was your purpose of being here? - so you can roust to my throne and seize power? I am Ozai, the FireLord of the FireNation, one of the most powerful empires in the entire world! What makes you qualified to rid me out of power?" he laughed.

"If you are as powerful as you are as stupid, you could've spotted a thespian when you had a chance," said the Being chuckling as if it were nothing, making the FireLord to blink.

"What did you say to me?" Ozai roared.

The Being looked at Ozai straight in the eyes, got up, body still sizzling, but however in a shocking vain, his body began to regenerate quickly. His pitch black eyes locked on the outraged and frightened Ozai.

"It's rather simple, one is one, two is two. Without one two cannot exist. Ergo, I'm the one who is above all of your rulers, and at any time, I can subtract that number many times fold until I'm the only one left. It's like a game of chess, a game of how politicians play. Strategy, strategy, strategy is sucha dirty word," he said in a smug tone.

Ozai twitched his left eye angrily so much that veins began to pop from underneath his tear duct, he fiercely pulled back his fist, his knuckles crackled with electrical sparks, his clenched teeth spewed saliva to reach the very air. His anger burst until his mind couldn't sustain anymore. Finally...

"DIE!" he roared, unleashing a powerful electrical surge, pounding everything within its range. Ozai poured a lot of energy from his chi so much that his eye became bloodshot, bloodlust for vengeance.

However, the Being didn't look all too worried; the Being channeled its own energy; the blast had struck the Being, but much to Ozai's surprise, that blast alone was powerful enough, moreso hot enough to incinerate the guy. The Being wasn't pushed, shoved nor cremated. He large amounts of electricity through a vortex through his mouth.

Silence.

Ozai shook, hands ready to gouge another attack, he was socked at what he saw. "You swallowed..."

Wasting no time, Ozai felt his limbs stiffing up, he was unable to move. What was worse was that the Being seemed to have blocked his ability to bend.

"I-I can't..."

Telekinetically, the Being thrusted towards him and gave him a swift high roundhouse kick to the chest. Ozai slid across the floor. He quickly got up only to see that the Being thrusted forward to move in. Ozai tried to firebend but it deemed to be impossible at the moment. Ozai was forced to fight without bending. Ozai charged towards him to try to give him a swift kick, but was blocked by when the Being caught his left leg and slammed him through several columns. As Ozai quickly got up, telekinetically he was thrust upwards towards the ceiling and was thrown across the room towards him; the Being tore a column from the throne room with his other hand and swatted the FireLord like he was a baseball straight towards the wall, only to be blasted by a barrage of electricity, the same voltage to which he blasted the Being.

Ozai was hurt but not down, he saw a knife by him and attempted to use it. Acting with caution, the Being teleported back to back to back, making it harder for the FireLord to land a gashing blow. But soon, the Being kicked he knife from out of his hands gave him rapid jabs on his solar perplex, he was so fast that not even an average person could see his fists penetrating through his chest. The bones protecting his heart was beginning to fracture. Getting bored quickly, the Being threw a powerful punch at the FireLord forcing him to exert out several of his molars; his gums exploded with blood and white fluids, disfiguring his face.

He grabbed the FireLord by the neck, only for the FireLord to use the knife to gash through the Being's neck.

"GAH!" he cried throwing him across the room as he was gargling up blood. Despite his fast healing factor, Ozai regained his bending.

"Oh yes!" Ozai yelled in an enthusiastic tone in his voice, he had no idea what caused his bending to be blocked, but he was sure glad that he regained it. With a powerful jab to the air, FireLord Ozai thrusted a powerful across the Being's face with his ignited fist causing him to fly to a ceiling, but instead of falling down to the ceiling, the Being climbed through column to column to column as the FireLord kept barraging him with a frenzy of fireballs, sending the room ablaze. Finally to end it all, the Being leaped from a column like a projectile missile, dodging most of Ozai's blazing frenzies by only a centimeter.

THWACK! The Being swiftly kicked Ozai in the neck, causing him to kick up liters of bloods and then with a huge amount of force, he telekinetically pushed Ozai close to his cardiac plexus, damaging the bones protecting the heart, a few pierced his heart causing him to bleed internally, to a rail hurting his back.

He was unable to move.

The Being teleported from his current position straight to Ozai's face. The shock and fear from the FireLord said it all.

"Please, let me live!" He gargled blood, the blood painted his lips, "Let me live please, I'll do anything! Ple..ase!" the bleeding was getting worse.

"That is the sheer power I possess," he whispered in a Satanic tone rubbing on his cheeks, "Worship me and I will give you these powers. Fail me and I will fal to keep you alive," he said.

"What are you? Who are you?" Ozai asked.

"Call me the god from Paradise Lost," he said, reddening his eyes as he transformed into black smoke and entered the FireLord's body laughing in a hellish manner.

...

The next day in that cool morning, Ben woke up only to find himself wrapped around Ty Lee's arms. Though, he couldn't help but giggle a little at her snoring. Albeit, it wasn't as bad as Kevin when he snores, it was bearable. He yawned and stretched, getting up from bed only to see Ship in between him and Ty Lee. He rubbed on her soft brown hair as the sun rose in that cool, summer morning.

Walking around the halls, he went straight to the bathroom to groom himself, like other normal people do. After he was done doing what he needed to do, he stared out in the mirror, looking at himself.

"Hiya there good lookin'," Ben said softly, grinning his cocky grin. Just before he removed himself completely from the bathroom, he opened the door to see Zuko waiting. Ben jumped.

"What the heck, dude?" Ben yelled in his inside voice.

"Ben, that is your name isn't it?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," said Ben slowly.

"Come with me," he said, leading Ben out of the bathroom, "There is something I want to show you."

"Sure, whatever," he said.

...

In the courtyard, Zuko and Ben barely spoke to each other, maybe it was because that neither of them trusted each other, mainly Ben. He tried to roast him the first time he saw Ben for crying out loud! He was seemingly uncomfortable with Zuko, so he touched the dial of his Ultimatrix as a precaution, but...

"Whatever you are trying to do, you don't need it. Trust me," he said.

"It's just a precaution," Ben said.

Zuko didn't say anything else, he could tell that Ben didn't trust him still. It was early in the morning, so he didn't had the energy to fight him. Plus, Zuko's rage was entirely unpredictable. So holding on to the. Ultimatrix as a safe hazard proved to be very smart on Ben's part, but a little confusing on Zuko's part.

Zuko had some respect for Ben for all of his recent activities, but he also didn't trust him. He was unaware of Ben's true source thank god. When he first thought that Ben might be a spy working for the resistance at the beginning, he never contemplated at the mere thought of Ben's bizarre transformations. He could never forget about Rath. He remembered the vicious beating from him. Hell remembering and also hearing the name Rath would often clench his teeth. He still hated him for that. That was entirely unnecessary; in fact with Zuko, his actions were incredibly unnecessary. Because if he had never went off on Ben, he would have never been introduced to that creature.

Zuko wanted to settle the score in this courtyard, but knew that there was something in this God-forsaken place that he needed to show him, that and because he had shown some morality towards him - especially Ty Lee.

Ben seemed like a cool guy, and Zuko respected his morals. But that wouldn't change His hatred for Rath.

"Where exactly are we going anyway, um - I forgot your name."

"Prince Zuko," said Zuko uninterested.

"Um Zuko, yeah where are we going?"

"Something that you might want to see," he said, opening the door.

...

Ben entered a pitch black room. The warmth from yesterday was still present after all those hours. The room wasn't all that roomy, in fact it was a bit the size as an average single inn. There were no pictures by the walls, matter a fact, the pictures just lied there in an angle by the walls, sitting there like old heaps as they were. However, there was one picture that stood as tall of them all. The picture acted as the pharaoh of pictures.

"You brought me here to show me a picture of your...whoa is that you?" Ben asked looking at little Zuko by his father. He looked very innocent in that picture. Ben wondered what caused him to be what he was.

"No, I have brought you here to tell you a few things," he said, "This picture of my dad, he was a different man once."

Ben furrowed, "So he wasn't a stuck-up douche? No offense," Ben said.

Zuko smiled, "When I came back, I thought that I would be happy, but I wasn't. My uncle would always tell me great things," Zuko frowned, "but I betrayed him for the things that I wanted."

Ben knew the feeling, lo he never nor would he ever betray his grandfather, but it seemed that Zuko had admired his uncle for quite sometime. It reminded him of his grandfather, maybe these two do have something in common minus a few anomalies.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," said Ben, sympathizing with Zuko, "I remember the time where I had lost my grandfather."

"You lost your grandfather?"

"Once, I had a lot of growing up to do. However along the way, I have met incredible friends and allies. Together we worked together not only to save my grandpa, but to save the lives of others on my world."

"Your world?"

Ben became wide-eyed, "Oh, I mean my land, I'm sorry," Ben nervously scratched the back of his head. Zuko furrowed and then lit up a small smile.

"You know what Ben you're all right," he said, "But there is just this one thing I want you to do," he said.

"I'm all ears."

"When we get back home, meet me at the tower from there, I'll assist you along the way," he said.

Ben nodded and then left. Ben opened the door to find Ty Lee alive and well with that tenacious - child-like smile across her face.

"Ty Lee! Hi!" Ben blushed seeing her along with Ship resting on her shoulders. Ship was often tired to having to slither to the ground. He was thankful that Ty Lee assisted him, that and Ty Lee thought that Ship was cute.

"Hey Ben!" Ty Lee greeted, Ben walked with her across the courtyard as they began to play with each other. Zuko chuckled.

"You're up early!" he said, "Very early!"

"An early bird must fly, right?" Ty Lee giggled, adopting Ben's mannerisms.

Ben smiled, blushing almost, "Yeah sure."

"Anyway, I really appreciated what you said yesterday. Thank you," she said smiling genuinely.

"Well, those jerks should have never messed with you, but wait, you could have kicked their butts to next week!" Ben noted.

"Ben?"

"What? You can stop a person's limbs without even trying!"

"But when you were Big Chill at the first time we met, my fist went right through you!" Ty Lee complained.

"But you're flexible," said Ben, "I mean albeit I an fight, but not like you. You're a master at this! Gwen is still teaching me about chakras and chi and everything. And its hard!"

"Learning chi is hard? The great Ben 10 thinks learning chi is hard?"

"Don't make fun of me," said Ben.

"No, I'm not. I will be honored to teach you - plus teaching you a little bit of..." she pulled Ben's shirt to her face, "Me," she said softly, pecking him on the cheek.

"Wow! Really?" Ben asked elatedly.

"Every second," she said, "By the time I'm done with you, you will be like a mini me!"

Ben laughed.

"_Et hem_!" Azula cleared her throat. She had her arms crossed. She had a furrowed expression across her face. Ty Lee and Ben were nervous about this. Last night, Azula had a meltdown, he had no idea what was that about, nor does he plan to find out. All he knew was that she was dangerous if provoked. She looked pretty upset. The two friends had no idea what was wrong. Did one of them did something wrong. Was something compromised? They had no clue.

"Morning Azula!" Ty Lee said with tenacity, "Great morning isn't..."

"Save it, I'm here for Ben," she said directly.

"Why?" Ty Lee looked pretty scared. She remembered the last time she tried to set Ben up for her revenge. She was practically worried.

"Because Ben had promised me something, isn't that right?"

Ty Lee faced Ben, "Oh yeah, that's right!" he exclaimed, "Hey, Ty Lee, I'm going to walk with Azula for a while, is that okay?"

Ty Lee was surely disappointed, she wanted to hang out with Ben, and thus get a little close to him. He treated her pretty fairly than the rest of the people in her group and thus stood up for her, not once but twice. But at a similar stance, she didn't want to appear to be selfish right in front of them, and plus this was Princess Azula. Nobody couldn't say no to her.

"Sure, I have no problem with that!" she said with a smile, "Just come back okay safely okay," she said in a soft tone.

Ben nodded, but then furrowed his eyes to how Ty Lee finished her sentence. She sounded worried. Worried for what really? Ben gladly walked with Azula only for him to look back to see Ty Lee's smile slowly waning. When they left, Ty Lee groaned. But then something came to mind.

_~What am I worried about? If anything came his way, he'll handle it!~_

Suddenly, a black and green blob jumped on Ty Lee, tackling her down. It electronically licked her across her face. Ship was ecstatic to see Ty Lee alive and well again.

"Hi, Ship!" Ty Lee laughed, cuddling the blob.

"Ship! Ship!" Ship said. Ty Lee sighed.

"You wont mind taking a walk with me? Do you?" Ty Lee asked.

Ship nodded, "Ship!"

"Alright!" Ty Lee exclaimed excitedly, "Don't worry, you are going to have the best time of your life!" she said throwing Ship to his shoulders; Ship flipped and landed. Ty Lee happily laughed and petted the adorable Galvanic Mechamorph. Just as they were preparing to leave for the new day, Zuko cleared his throat.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, this is Ben's peh..I mean loyal best friend, Ship!" Ty Lee jovially introduced the creature. Ship flipped on her ship with joy. Zuko furrowed.

"What kind of animal is it?"

"I don't know, but really I don't care. All that matters is that he's so adorable!" Ty Lee scratched the little guy's chin. Ship purred.

"Hm, well make sure you get Ben. The airships are coming to Ember Island to get us," said Zuko.

"Sure!" Ty Lee said, Zuko left.

"Ship, Ship, Ship, Ship?" Ship asked.

"I don't know, buddy. He's always like that," said Ty Lee said, "Anyway about that walk?"

"Ship!" Ship said excitedly.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_This is your favorite FanFic author, Mr. Raleigh D who brought you the new chapter for the long awaited story, "Lost in the Uncharted Lands: Volume I". I know it took me a lot longer for me to write this. It was planned rather quickly, and originally it was going to be a lot longer than this. _

_When will Ben fight again? Don't worry, he will fight again. How, I will never tell! [laugh maniacally]. Personally, those are one of my favorite parts of the whole story. But I want to have something that is psychologically motivated in order for Ben to use the watch, and it will so be explained in the next chapter. _

_Who's the guy that attacked the FireLord? LOL, I will never tell! {laugh maniacally}_

_Come back when the twelfth chapter arrives! D-Magnets, this is Mr. Raleigh D signing out!_

**D-Man out! **


	12. Manafest

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE FANFIC, "BEN BENDER" BY CODECRASH.**

* * *

**XII: Manafest**

Ben was pretty nervous during his stroll along the shores with Azula. He never been this uncomfortable in his life. She did tried to kill him, and she did set him up for a battle to get back at him. But in all, he learned that she's not all that intimidating. He was still uncomfortable with her for the simple fact was that the other night. She tried to kill herself right in front of him! Why?

He had no problem with walking with Azula, but something inside him wanted to go hang out with Ty Lee. He avoided Azula like the plague. Ben remembered that very night when Azula said to him, _"You and Ty Lee are a couple! Why can't you comfort her?"_. Where did that come from?

Ben was lost in thought, walking in the shores with Azula who was in regard curiously looking at Ben. She knew what he was thinking, and she also wanted to know where did all of that rage came from. She took a sharp glance at the changeling. She still couldn't believe why would he out of all people would willingly save her.

"Hey um..."

"Ben," Ben reminded.

"Ben? Oh um, yeah. Ben, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I'm all ears!" said Ben.

"Good, how do you like it here? I mean here in the FireNation?" Azula asked trying to be social.

"It's like any other place really," said Ben, "Heck if I know, I haven't been here for very long - minus a few days time. But yeah, not very long."

"And how do you feel about Ty Lee?" Azula asked a bit dark in her voice, something in which Ben didn't catch.

"Well, Ty Lee isn't all that bad really!" Ben began, "I mean she's funny and cute and everything. Nothing much though, she can be a bit overly elated at times though, which is the funny part, but yeah," said Ben. Azula clenched her teeth a little; knowing she can't have Ben notice it, she calmed down knowing that she didn't want to scare him.

"That's great, Ben," she said, "I just hope that...hm."

"What?" Ben asked, wondering of what Azula was up to. Just across from them, Chet was building a boat for the annual boat race. Seeming that their house was was burned down, thanks to Ship, a couple of construction workers were immediately hired to do the job. So while they were doing that, Chet was setting up a boat race, in which everybody gathered. Azula had a wicked grin across her face.

"Azula? Whatever you are thinking, I'm not..."

"Oh come on, its a boat race. What harm can they do in a boat race?" Azula asked. Ben had to admit, she was tenacious.

"Are you sure because what if..."

"I'm the princess of the FireNation, I think I can handle it - plus I have plan," she said. Suddenly, Ben halted Azula, remembering how Azula felt last night. He already had revenge on them, so why was she so eager to further humiliate them?

"Azula, I already given them deserts, there's no need for you to feed them more," I said. Azula gawked at Ben, this was the same guy who humiliated Zuko, and the rest of the people she knows - including herself, didn't want to overdo the assault among the guys that tormented her?

"I don't understand," she said.

"Look, my grandpa would always teach me that with great power comes great responsibility, and with that power however I choose to use it, it'll always create a consequence, big or small. I might have broken this rule a little bit, but they got what they deserve, there's no need to overfeed the flames, because eventually, once that fire had overstayed its welcome, it will eventually die away," he rested his hands on Azula's shoulders, "I hope you understand."

"But they deserve...!"

"Azula? The more you feed them, the more they are going to stay," he said. Azula huffed and stormed out. Ben scratched his head, confused. He had no idea why Azula was upset. He sighed and chased her.

"Azula wait!" Ben yelled trying to catch up, until Zuko stepped in and halted Ben.

"Ben, what's going on?" Zuko asked.

"Azula," Ben said, "She...well, she wanted me to challenge Chet to a boat race using one of my ali...I mean spirits to win. However I declined because..."

"You did the right thing," said Zuko. Coming from him, it made Ben somewhat better, but he still felt kinda guilty on his take with Azula. Even before all that he had a sick feeling about her. Something about her wasn't quite right with Ben, something straight-forwardly abnormal.

"How?" Ben asked.

"Ben, there are some things better left unsaid for the moment, but right now, I have to tell you that Ty Lee is having too much fun with your pet - um...morphing thing."

"Who Ship? Yeah, he can be quite - wait he's not...?"

"Not what?" Zuko was confused, catching Ben's reddened face, hearing how Ben was somewhat concerned a little.

"Never mind," said Ben chuckling a little at the furrowing, confused Zuko. Mai finally caught up with Zuko and Ben, however it wasn't a satisfied look, nor was it something to just to pass over. Zuko hurried over to his girlfriend only to find her slightly beaten. She had a small swollen lip, a broken nose, a few bruises, and small gashes here and there. What might have caused this? Zuko caught his girlfriend and held her in his arms, he gently put him down as she tried to catch her breath, feebly she slid down to the sand coughing up blood.

_Bark! Bark! _The blood splattered on the ground, painting it a solid red.

"Oh my god," said Ben.

Zuko was undeniably worried - and angry. He told Ben to back away a little. Ben did what he was told and backed off. However, Mai only came her to see Ben for help.

"Zuko, Ben. Ty Lee's in trouble. I tried to stop them," she panted.

"Stop who?" Zuko asked.

"Mai, who are they?" Ben asked.

"These men wear strange uniforms; they don't look like us -not like us at all. They fired these energy spheres that are so powerful that...it...incinerated..."

"Get to the point!" Zuko yelled.

"They call themselves..."

"The Esoterica," Ben growled in fear. He recognized this cult as fresh as midday, but at a slight glimpse, Zuko noted that Ben sounded bitter and down right - afraid. Ben clenched his fist as he noted that his strange watch was glowing immensely bright. He never caught the sight of it before, even though if he did, he might have regarded it as just an ordinary watch. No watch would ever glow at this magnitude. Was it charting Ben's hidden feelings?

"Ty Lee is in trouble - as well as Azula. They said they wanted you, Ben Tennyson. They said..." Without warning...

BOOM!

Ben and Zuko overlooked a cloud of toxic black smoke erupting from...their beach house. The house, engulfed in frightening layers of hellfire erupted from the roof.

"Say no more," he said, "They want a fight, I'll give them a fight," he said standing up, he faced Zuko, "Zuko, get Mai somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from here, now!"

Zuko nodded, carrying Mai, he turned to face Ben as he stood there, ready to pound every single one of thee Esoterica to bits. But he knew something inside Ben was lurking from within, hiding in plain sight, which means whatever these guys might have done might have sent Ben into that place of him never coming. It might have rendered a spark from inside him to erupt, unleashing the beast that had been hiding inside him for so many years._ ~We might be the same after all~_ Zuko noted in his thoughts.

"What are you going to do?" Zuko asked.

"Hero stuff," he said as he ran away from Zuko, hurriedly trying to get to the beach house the fastest way as he possibly can. Zuko watched as he dashed through the sands.

Ben ran as fast as he could; he lifted up his arm that bore the Ultimatrix, activated it as he scrolled through his playlist and then finally pressing it down. In a flash a green light stood a blue creature with wheels as feet and a helmet to match.

"**XLR8**!" XLR8 yelled in his scratchy voice. XLR8 dashed through the sands in lightening speeds towards the burning house.

...

When XLR8 finally got there, he saw two unconscious bodies of Lo and Li. XLR8 dragged them to the steps hoping that they would be better once they wake up - if they wake up at all. Suddenly, he turned around to find Azula all well and about, she was spooked to see XLR8 until she saw the familiar badge on his chest.

"What happened to the house?" Azula asked.

"Old enemies of mine. Listen, you must get out of here!" Ben ordered.

"What makes you the..."

"Azula, I have no time to argue! Just get out of..."

BOOM!

Ty Lee violently flew out of the house leaving a huge cloud of fire from behind. en ran to her and saw her unconscious. In response, the blast was so powerful that it blew Azula and Ben off from the porch. Ben tried to save Lo and Li, but sadly the fires had one a way with them as it ate their bodies like a swarm of termites eating away the wood like it was a mere oily chip from a Lays factory, reducing their bodies into a dark solid, bloody, charcoal, organic mass.

Ben and Azula crashed and rolled on the ground with several scrapes here and there. However, emerging from the powerful flames were figures wearing black and gold garb complete with a faceless mask.

"Esoterica," Ben growled.

"Who?"

"Get as far away as you possibly can! Now!" Ben ordered.

"I'm not going to take orders from a..."

**"Azula, I'm not going to fucking argue with you! Get the hell out of here, _now_!" **Ben roared making Azula to blink. She nodded and ran.

"_Must kill Ben_," said one as it leaped forth towards him. Ben quickly activated his Ultimatrix and finally pressed the dial down!

...

Azula finally got caught up with Zuko and Mai who was terribly hurt. She carried Ty Lee and placed her on the ground gently.

"What's going on?" Mai asked, "Where's our friend?"

Azula didn't say anything. She was still shaken by how Ben furiously ordered her to get out of the area with Ty Lee. She's the princess of the FireNation! Nobody tells her what to do! She calls he shots! However the princess title didn't really matter to Ben. How can that be.

"Azula?" Zuko snapped his fingers in front of, making her to get out of that trance she was in.

"Azula, what happened?" Zuko asked.

"Ben, Ben happened. He's fighting these things - but, I don't know. Whatever they are..."

"Ben is fighting those things? - alone?" Ty Lee finally woke up, but in pain. She tried to sit up but found it difficult. Her screaming stomach echoed from the gash that enflamed the blood to rush out only to be stopped by Mai's wet towel - even that wasn't enough to detain the blood from gushing out, "And you...didn't even try to help him?"

"Ben was..."

"Ben is in trouble! We got to help him!" Ty Lee tried to get up again but screamed excruciatingly; her body didn't permit her to even stand.

"Ben is..."

"No Azula, we have to help him!" Ty Lee said, "Please!" she begged.

"Ty Lee, even if I could. I can't. This is his fight, not ours. And I have to..." she then turned around to see these things jumping on a four-armed being, stabbing him. Ty Lee was infuriated. She forced herself up, despite the pain, Zuko tried to put her down so that way she could ease the pain, but Ty Lee rebelled Zuko's attempt to help her ease it. At this point she didn't give a damn. She wanted to help her friend, ad that was what she was going to do even I it means taking extreme - but suicidal measures.

"Don't you ever say that this is only his fight. I don't give a damn if he said it himself. I'm helping, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," she said with her legs wobbling weakly, her breathing quickened; she narrowed her eyes at them all. She began to walk to the battlefield.

"Ty Lee, you know what you are doing is suicide, right?" Azula told.

Ty Lee turned and nodded at Azula, disappointed to hear her say that. This was Azula, the power hungry mad house and she had the gall to say that it was suicidal to help a friend when they were in danger.

"Frankly Azula, _I_ don't give a damn," she said bitterly as she feebly walked away. Zuko stood up, wanting to help Ty Lee.

"Zuko?" Mai began.

"I'll be right back, okay Mai. Keep Azula company," he said.

"Are you sure that you and Ty Lee can handle it?" Mai asked.

"I'm pretty sure about me, but I cant ay the same about Ty Lee," said Zuko, earning Ty Lee's death glare.

"I don't care what you think, I'm still..."

Suddenly, Ben as Four-Arms was thrown several feet in the air and these creatures disappeared and appeared in mid-air and blasted powerful energy blasts a him. Four-Arms fell like a brick. The abuse was so great that the Ultimatrix powered down.

Ty Lee and the others panicked.

"Ben!" Ty Lee ran to him, ignoring her pain. Zuko ran after her, trying to protect her from them. Azula sat there and watched, doing what she was told. It was pretty weird for her. She doesn't take orders from anybody but her own! Why was when Ben asked her to do something, she immediately respond and reply. She could just burn him, but the infectious rage that lurked inside him sounded more like a possessed demon. She also remembered the past beatings Ben victoriously won against the challengers, her brother, and her team back in Capital City! Was she - afraid?

Running to Ben, she was suddenly blasted on her side by an Esoterica. The clone was about to strike a deadly blow until on her until Zuko roasted him.

"Ty Lee, go back, now!"

"I can't! I told you!"

Suddenly, a few Esoterica rained down from the sky armed with knives. Zuko grabbed Ty Lee and threw her out of the way. One Esoterica from behind tried to stab Zuko in the back; Zuko reacted quickly and grabbed one Esoterica from its neck, swung on it like a poll and kicked it in the face. Another Esoterica struck from above, Zuko firebended the man several feet away before leaping up on top of several Esoterica like stairs and delivered him a combustible kick to the chest, rendering the thing to fly to the burning house which exploded. Zuko kept fighting them, getting slashed and electrocuted by the energy blasts along the way. Ignoring the pain, he combusted his fists and used them to blast several of them away.

While some are busy fighting Zuko, a few of them were headed towards Ben. Ty Lee would not permit that. With her weakened body, she crawled over to Ben - well tried to crawl over. She tried standing up, but her back wouldn't allow it. She was tearing up. Se felt helpless - until...

"Ship! Ship!" Ship slowly emerged from Ty Lee's pockets.

"Ship? You must get out of here, get to Azula. You'll be safe around her.

Ship nodded and whined, wanting to stay with Ty Lee. It cuddled around her; a blood-thirsty Esoterica was walking by, sliding a nasty blade from its sleeves; the blade sparkled in the sun, casting a deathly light reflecting from its clear, cosmic metal strip.

Ty Lee urged Ship to get away, but still Ship refused. Instead of acting vicious towards Ship, she grabs him and cuddles around him. She gets up, despite of her injuries. She held Ship in her arms and glared at the Esoterica heading its way. She got into her stance, locating its kill zone (the solar perplex pressure point), ready to take any means to protect the people she cared about.

Taking this as a threat, Ship glared at the Esoterica as it charged forward. Ty Lee didn't move at all, she looked at Ben as he lied there unconscious. Just before she fought the creature rushing towards her, Ship brought up his special treat. Ty Lee suddenly felt something strange. She took a slight glance at Ship as he began to wrap around her.

"Ship?"

Ty Lee began to fight her way out of the growing mass, but was proven to be difficult. "Ship no!" Ty Lee yelled, normally this would cause any creature to hault, but not this one The Esoterica launched forward, spun around in a 270, brandishing its weapon like a washing machine before it became more like a saw blade; suddenly, the Esoterica was blasted in a ray of emerald green light. The thing fell to the ground; the remaining Esoterica who were fighting Zuko caught a glimpse at the new and improved Ty Lee.

Ty Lee was in a thick, neon green and black, highly armed suit, complete with rocket boosters, laser cannons, and other anomalies. Ty Lee opened her eyes to see a deep green hue reflected from the glass. She was enthralled. It was as if her pain was nonexistent, she didn't feel anything. It was unexplainable, but she couldn't feel any pain, no discomfort, nothing! She looked at her big, green metallic hands as it reflected to something entirely alien.

"Whoa," she said. The Esoterica tried to slice his way through the suit, but Ty Lee grabbed the Esoterica by the waist, brining her close to her face.

"Boo," she said before she viciously punched the Esoterica to the house, causing it to crumble down. The Esoterica responded in kind. Ty Lee was ready, more than ready.

"SHIP!" Ship activated laser cannons from Ty Lee's back and launched hem all, blowing the numbers to bits. Ty Lee fought them off easily than ever before. Ben opened his eyes to see a young woman in an armed suit fighting the Esoterica off with ease.

"Ty Lee?" Ben guessed.

The Esoterica did one of their trademark dirty tricks. They began to disappear and then reappear in unexpected locations. Ty Lee's easy fight soon became a little difficult when the Esoterica began to do their little tricks. She was having a difficult time trying o hit them.

But when ever she turned around, pains inflicts from all directions as they would blast her from the back to the front torso, critically injuring both her and Ship.

Azula saw the whole thing. She was wide-eyed at what she saw. Eventually, more Esoterica began to dog pile on Ty Lee, ripping off every material from her. Causing her more pain. Zuko rushed in to help, but was soon overwhelmed by the increasing numbers. Azula was useless, and Mai was in critical condition. Ty Lee now getting pissed has had enough.

"YAHHHH!" she screamed emitting a powerful pulse that sprung every Esoterica to fly out. A few of them held on to her armor as they stabbed into the mainframe of the suit causing her to fly.

"Ben help!"

A few Esoterica fell down and then finally crashed to the ground hard, some were even blasted by a potent fireball by Zuko. Others flew to a cart stand where the combustible carts blew up from the impact since they carried a bit of fire from them injuring a few tourists who were already panicking. Some Esoterica shot themselves towards Zuko slicing him up. Just before he did what needed to be done, An Esoterica had appeared from behind Azula with a knife. Several more had surrounded her. Azula was about to fight back until she was grabbed by the hair, angered at this, Azula responded by leaping over the soldier to throw him in the ocean, only to be stabbed by he side by another Esoterica. She screamed in pain. Mai got up to try to defend herself, but found her self in a dangerous situation with one Esoterica placing its energetic hand on Mai's back attempting to blow a hole through her torso.

That was when Ben snapped, "NO!" He immediately got up, despite there were more Esoterica behind him. He quickly activated the Ultimatrix an pressed the dial down.

...

A green energy ball rushed through his blood vessels; the sphere multiplied from one circulation to the other as it quickly multiplied Ben's cells; Ben quickly mutates as the neon green light surrounded him.

...

When the light finally died down was a white, sentient, mp3 player with the number 10 on its back.

"**ECHO-ECHO**!" Ben yelled before he smacked the dial again.

When the purple light finally died down, stood a taller and a blue version of Echo-Echo. This one had a computerized mouth and had disks on its back.

"**ULTIMATE ECHO-ECHO**!" Ultimate Echo-Echo yelled, kicking two Esoterica unconscious while viciously throwing numerous of disks on all directions, not caring who gets in the way. It needed to end, now!

"**SONIC DOOM**!" Ben roared causing every Esoterica to scream in pain as the sound waves ripped the air, the pitch was so powerful that it caused buildings all around to collapse to its foundations. Others combusted into flames and such.

A few Esoterica felt their ears bleed, Azula had to cover her ears, but the sound was too powerful. Zuko collapsed on the ground. Ben's anger was so bad that the Ultimatrix had unlocked something sinister, something hidden.

The Esoterica were hurt but not down. A few tried to crawl to get Ben. Ben's rage was so bleak that he didn't realize that he was hurting his allies. The Ultimatrix badge glowed pink. The more he did it, the more chances the watch could do this.

In a ray of pink light, Ben's rage had transformed Ultimate Echo-Echo into a dark green creature. It was similar to a creature Ben recognized as such, a being he so namely called.

"**MANAFEST**!" Manafest roared exploding out tons of energy towards the Esoterica. The explosion was so intense, it incinerated remaining buildings. His energy was intense enough to fry Esotericas and only them only. Meanwhile in the sky, the neon green light had shut down Ty Lee's super-suit; she was falling. Ship was unconscious. Seeing the raining corpses of these Esoterica.

After the Esoterica were defeated, the rest fled in thin air, thanks to the creature's hypersonic hearing, Manafest flew over and caught both an unconicous Ship, and Ty Lee in time just before they rapidly hit the ground. Ty Lee opened her eyes to see Manafest's pearly white eyes looking back at hers.

"Ben?" Ty Lee whispered. Manafest's super hearing caught a few Esotericas hurting Azula fought back though by blasting a few from her reach. She was an amazing fighter. Once she was done, she locked her eyes on Manafest. Manafest held his hand up high. Azula blinked again, what was Ben going to do? Zuko looked at this new transformation Ben had unleashed, how he knew was the Ultimatrix emblem. He also noted that a few Esoterica were fried in the process, buildings were destroyed a few people were injured and everything. What was Ben hiding?

Responding as a big brother, Zuko took action and threatened Ben not to do what he though he was going to do. Manafest didn't listened. A green glow appeared from his palms, fist and then threw it. Zuko was wide-eyed. He immediately tried to redirect this strange energy, he had no idea what it was. He had experience with lightning with uncle, but nothing like this. In fact, it wasn't even lightning at all. Zuko missed the energy blasts and rolled on the floor. As Azula attempted to move out of the way, The two beams redirected, dodged her even and spontaneously hit two Esoterica in the face, knocking them out. Azula was wide-eyed. Manafest was exhausted. The Ultimatrix battery had run out causing it to transform Manafest back into Ben. Ben simply ran out of breath and collapsed.

Zuko caught him before he hi the ground. Azula couldn't believe that Ben saved her twice, Ty Lee was also surprised about this, he saved her too! Zuko was grateful that he did what he did, but from all that rage building inside was something unexpected. Did this mean that he went easy on him? That was a disturbing thought.

"He saved me," said Ty Lee. She rubbed on his cheeks, and shed a few tears while carrying Ship who was unconscious at the moment. She felt...enamored.

"He saved us," Azula said quietly, "And he saved me?"

Zuko looked at Ben in admiration, maybe he was special.

"I promise that I will make it up to you," she said, "I promise."

...

A few days later, they made it back to the capital via airship, in Azula's bedroom, she felt sleepless. She sat on her bed alone - thinking. Ben had possessed some enormous power and the thought of him going easy on her and her team sounded insulting. Ben took out several Esoterica while apocalyptically destroying extensive property! She was scared of him almost. What if Ben finds out that she lied to him about the Avatar? She wanted her dreams so bad, but she didn't want to die doing it! He fried several Esoterica while injuring them badly in the process. When Ben transformed into Ultimate Echo-Echo, she thought that was height of Ben's anger. But no, it was something else. Something remarkably strange. Just how many of these spirits can Ben transform into - and the most important question of them all - could he be a potential threat to not just to the FireNation, but to the entire planet.

However, her fears also met admiration. He comforted her and saved her, not for mere prize or anything, but for something unheard of. Azula sat on her bed, shaking in terror and confusion. Ben cared for her, and she treated him like a plebian. He was no plebian, he was something else entirely.

Suddenly, a man came into her room. It was the head authority figure everyone both loved and feared the most. Ozai came to check in after he heard he news on what happened on Ember Island.

"Azula?"

"Father, did I do the right thing?" Azula finally thought, a fearful tone in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"With Ben? I-I, I'm not...he..."

"He saved you and your brother and that's all that matters to me, Azula," he said coming to the light where she could see a red, healing gash across his face. Azula was horrified.

"Father?"

"It's...it's just a flesh wound, Azula. I'll be okay," he said, limping over, "I heard everything from the first day to the day where Tennyson had transformed into this...this thing. What the earl had described to me was..."

"Horrifying, remarkably horrifying. I saw his pearl white, emotionless eyes...locking into mine. I thought that he was trying to kill me - or so I thought I don't know. His rage was so unnatural. He..."

"He did what he could, and here you are alive!" he said.

"Of course you're right, but there was this one thing about him that I must add..."

"That night, I know, and he has earned my full gratitude, when he wakes up from his stasis, bring him forth. I want to congratulate him, I want to promote him to a higher office of authority," said Ozai.

Azula was somehow happy, but yet terrified all the same, "I will father."

"Good, now you rest for now. You had a hard vacation."

Azul smiled as he kissed her on her cheek. After Ozai left, Azula couldn't think but to look out in the window. A mix of fear and admiration was only the start.

She looked at herself in the mirror, reflecting on herself from the past, a ruthless princess who would stop at nothing to get what she wants by any means necessary by capturing the Avatar for her own deeds versus...this.

She then began to think both rational and irrational thoughts.

"Ben is a weapon who is suppose to be used for the FireNation to rage victory against the world," one side of her said.

"No, he's not! He's not a weapon! He's human!" said the other.

"How can you be so sure? He's not a monster!"

"He has unleashed a power that can wipe out the entire planet, who knows how many forms he can turn into? Or how powerful they are?"

"He hid them for a good reason! He..."

"He could have used them any time he wanted!"

"But..."

"If he was triggered to kill, how many plebeians would be left in the FireNation, better yet the world?"

"He...?"

"Don't tell me you're defending this boy? He's a time bomb ready to blow. Kill him when you have a chance, whatever that allows him to transform - take it! A head, a tow, a finger? Anything that allow him to do it, take it and kill him!"

"I won't do that!"

"You're a princess, not an average smut! Your dream is world domination, to be a FireLord under the Lord's name in vain!"

Azula sighed, "You're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right, I'm always the perfect one." Azula grabbed a small dagger from her drawer and viciously stabbed it on the desk. She laughed maniacally seeing veins popping from her forehead.

"Yes, I must kill him. I have to, with his power I will..."

"Azula?"

Azula heard a tender voice, she looked around and there was no one.

"Azula?"

Quickly getting annoyed, she got off from her seat and ignited her flammable fists.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Azula looked back in the mirror and saw a woman standing there with a worried expression across her face. She was scared for poor Azula.

"What do you want?"

"You know why," said the woman, "That young boy that saved your life, I it worth it to try to kill him?"

"You won't understand mother!" she said, "With Ben's power, the FireNation would be unstoppable, I would be unbeatable! I would be a God compared to the Avatar. I would make him bow before my mercy and this nation would thrive under my rule!"

"Azula, I'm afraid for you. Don't go along through with this," said the woman.

"SHUT UP! You never believed in me, you think that I was some sort of monster!"

"I never thought that you ever were. I'm worried about you Azula, I always loved you much the same as Zuko," she said.

"Burn," Azula blasted a powerful blue fireball at her window destroying it, "After I kill Ben, you will see how much I'll succeed, mother," she said, snatching the dagger from the roasting desk.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi there D-Magnets! This is your favorite fanfiction author who gave you the updated chapter on the story, Lost in the Uncharted Lands: Volume I. Honest to say, this was one of my most difficult chapters I ever had to do. Well at least it was planned ahead of time!

In 2014, this fanfiction author is writing an original novel, remember that story I said a few chapters back, well, I actually scrapped that and merged it with one of my old projects back in 2011. The title was called: Sky-Titans: Dawn. For those who are curious about the original novel I'm working on, here's an excerpt:

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**, I woke up in a strange, futuristic room thanks to the sun's rays striking me with its blinding light. The room was not all that big, but roomy enough to fit average amount of furniture. The walls in front of me were entirely out of glass while the rest, including the ones behind me were entirely concrete, but even they weren't spared by the surrealism of this room. The wall standing in juxtaposition from the front of the bed was playing a news report without any plugs or cords. In fact there were no plugs on the walls! How do they receive their electricity? The others that had not been touched had pictures of the walls, teen boys no doubts. Figures. I was in that girl's room to whom rescued me from those beasts back in the ruins of Atlanta, if that was really Atlanta._

_"What the hell?" I said under my breath as I crawled from the bed. I was on the floor, crawling like an infant child. Exploring the environment, I got up knee first and stood to see a wondrous sight. The window exposed me to a traumatic scenery of a super city. The golden flared city gleamed in the morning sun as I watched high flying vehicles fly around the cosmopolitan area like a swarm of organized bees._

* * *

**_Sky-Titans: Dawn_** is a science-fiction/action novel written by Mr. Raleigh D. The release date for its Amazon release is set to be in late-2014.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I had writing for it for you all, I'll catch you all next time, until that time...

**D-Man out!**


End file.
